Happiness
by Cho Hanbyeol
Summary: Semua berakhir dengan bahagia. KyuMin Fanfiction/ EunHae, SiBum. GS, OOC. Chapter 11.
1. Chapter 1

Aku menyusuri jalanan dengan sedikit lelah. Lelah dalam artian ganda, lelah harus berjalan di bawah terik matahari sehabis kerja dan lelah jika harus mendengarkan 'nasehat' mereka lagi.

Aku mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, tepat saat 'mereka' yang mengaku saudara menasehatiku secara gamblang.

**.**

"_Kau bodoh Min! Bagaimana bisa yeoja manis sepertimu mengurusi namja kelainan begitu?"_

"_Kau tak pantas mengurusinya Min. Masukkan saja dia ke rumah sakit jiwa Karena itu setimpal dengan perbuatannya!"_

"_Dia membunuh orang tuamu dan orang taunya sendiri. Dia pembawa sial sehingga kecelakaan maut itu terjadi. Tinggalkan dia sebelum kau terkena sialnya juga!"_

**.**

Kalimat itu terus memenuhi otakku. Bagaimana bisa mereka menasehatiku dengan begitu 'baik' sampai membuatku memikirkan ucapan mereka lagi dan lagi. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan dia sendiri.

**.:Happiness:.**

**.**

**Cho HanByeol**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**Boring, OOC.**

**.**

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sangat ku rindukan duduk di bangku taman apartemen kami. Baru enam jam aku tak melihatnya dan dia benar-benar sukses membuatku gila menahan semua rasa rindu ini.

Aku mengeryitkan dahi setelah mengetahui keadaan sekelilingnya. Dia tak sendiri. Ada sekitar lima _yeoja_ yang mengelilinginya.

"Kyunnie tampan sekali jika tersenyum begini." _Yeoja_ berambut pendek itu memujinya.

Memang tak ada respon dari _namja_ itu, tapi dari sini aku bisa melihat raut malu-malunya.

Sial!

Bahkan dia tak pernah merespon setiap kali aku memujinya.

"Lain kali Kyunnie keluarlah! Jangan di dalam apartemen terus. Di luar sungguh nyaman bukan?" Kali ini _yeoja_ berambut panjang dan cukup manis berbicara seraya mengelus kepala Kyunnieku yang duduk di sampingnya dengan lembut.

Kyunnie terlihat makin merona dan menganggukkkan kepalanya kemudian mendengar ucapan _yeoja_ itu.

"Ah~ manisnya…" _Yeoja_ yang berdiri di depan Kyunnieku tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

Apa yang dilakukan _yeoja_ gila itu! Aku tak bisa melihat _yeoja-yeoja_ centil tetangga apartemen ku ini menyentuh Kyunnieku seenaknya. Aku saja susah payah ingin berkontak fisik dengannya tapi selalu tak bisa.

Dengan emosi aku mendekati bangku taman tempat lima _yeoja_ centil yang mengelingi suamiku. Tak akan aku biarkan mereka menyentuh Kyunnieku lagi! Tak akan!

"Kyunnie-ah. Kajja kita pulang~"

Aku memasang nada suara semanis mungkin dan beralih menatap tajam _yeoja-yeoja_ yang masih mengelilingi suamiku.

Seakan tahu titisan iblis men_death glare_ mereka, secepat kilat mereka bangkit dan meninggalkan bangku taman.

"Menyeramkan! Kenapa Kyunnie betah tinggal dengan nenek sihir itu?"

Masih dapat aku dengar umpatan mereka sebelum berlalu. Aku tak perduli, terserah mereka mau mengatakan apa.

"Kyunnie-ah. _Kajja_!"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan tersenyum manis, berharap dia mau menyambut uluran tanganku ini.

Mungkin Kyunnie sangat kesal karena aku mengacaukan lagi acara paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Ia mendadak memasang wajah kesalnya dan cemberut bukan main, tapi aku tak perduli. Dia hanya boleh tersenyum padaku dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Dia tampak enggan menggapai tanganku tapi saat melihat senyum tulusku membuat dia akhirnya mengapai tanganku juga.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang!" Ujarku seraya mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada tangannya dan segera menariknya menuju apartemen.

Sementara dia? Dia hanya mengikutiku tanpa banyak protes.

**~oOo~**

Aku segera melepaskan _craft_ yang sedari tadi melilit di leherku. Dengan berani aku membuka dua kancing baju kemeja dan beralih masuk ke dapur. Apartemen kami memang sederhana. Kecil dan sangat sempit, wajar karena ini apartemen yang sangat murah di kota Seoul, tapi aku bahagia asal ada Kyunnie disini.

Kyunnie menutup pintu apartemen dan memilih duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Menghidupkan Televisi dan mulai tenggelam didunianya.

Aku mulai memotong-motong daging sapi yang kebetulan masih tersisa di kulkas dan membiarkan dia sendiri disofa ruang tamu itu. Semoga saja ini cukup sampai besok pagi. Waktu gajianku masih sepuluh hari lagi, aku harus memutar otak agar kami tak kelaparan besok.

Aku melihat Kyunnie sekilas. Dia fokus sekali dengan tontonannya. Baiklah! Menggodanya sedikit sebelum memasak boleh juga.

Aku mendekati tubuhnya perlahan lalu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Aku dapat merasakan dia tersentak kaget mendapati kelakuanku. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya dari belakang.

"Minnie~" Dia merengek saat merasa tak nyaman dengan kelakuanku.

Benar-benar membuat sakit saat orang yang sangat aku cintai merasa tak nyaman saat aku cium. Ini baru di pipi, bagaimana jika di bibir? Mungkin dia akan muntah menerima bibirku.

Aku melepaskan kecupanku dan beralih memeluk lehernya lagi.

"Kyunnie mau makan apa?" Tanya ku seraya berbisik di telinganya.

Miris sekali. Telinga ini pernah tak bisa berfungsi saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Untung dengan terus berobat telinganya bisa berfungsi seperti sedia kala.

"Terserah Minnie saja" Jawabnya seraya mengeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukanku.

Aku tersenyum dan beralih mengecup rambut coklatnya sebelum kembali lagi ke dapur.

**~oOo~**

Saat yang paling membahagiakan bagiku adalah saat dimana aku menatap tingkah polosnya. Saat dia memakan lahap masakanku dan itu benar-benar membuatku bahagia, aku menjadi merasa begitu dibutuhkan saat membuat dia bahagia seperti ini.

"Minnie. _Waeyo_?" Dia bertanya saat melihatku bukannya makan, malah menatapnya intens.

Aku tersenyum. "_Aniya_. Makanlah yang banyak." Ujarku.

"Kau tak makan?" Tanyanya seraya menatap mangkuk nasiku yang masih penuh. "Kau juga makanlah." Ujarnya seraya meletakkan sepotong daging ke dalam mangkukku.

_Mwo_? I-ini nyata bukan? Dia memberikan ku sepotong daging dan— dan itu sebuah kemajuan besar. Dia tak pernah perduli padaku sebelumnya dan kali ini dia… menghawatirkanku.

Aku tak bisa lagi menutupi kebahagiaan yang meletup di hatiku. Aku benar-benar berharap dia sembuh dan kembali mengingatku.

Semoga ini awal yang baik.

**~oOo~**

Sore ini kami kembali duduk di sofa, menonton televise tentunya.

Dan seperti biasa, aku tak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk mencium pipi tirus itu mesra. Sudah cukup aku bersabar selama ini. Lagipula hanya di pipi, tak masalah bukan?

"Mi-Minnie…" lagi-lagi dia menggeliat saat merasakan lidahku sudah bermain nakal di pipinya.

Ini bukan kehendakku, sungguh! Aku tak tahu kapan lidah bodoh ini keluar dan menjilat pipi tirusnya, aku sungguh-sungguh tak tahu kapan itu terjadi. Bahkan sampai lidah ini turun dan merosot jatuh ke lehernya.

"Minnie~" Dia lagi-lagi merengek saat mulutku mulai menghisap kulit lehernya kuat.

Sebentar lagi Kyu~ aku mohon biarkan aku sebentar lagi saja merasakan dirimu.

"Minnie~" Dia mengenggam lengan kananku erat seolah mengatakan ia tak nyaman, bahkan sungguh tak nyaman menerima semua cumbuanku disetiap inci tubuhnya.

Genggaman erat itu membuatku tersadar dan menghentikan tindakanku perlahan. Aku menatap matanya yang tengah menatap –mungkin tatapan jijik ke arahku. Bagaimana tak jijik jika dia tak tahu apa-apa malah mendapatkan hal mesum begini dari seorang _yeoja_.

"Hiks~" Isakan bodoh ini keluar juga. Aku beralih memeluk pinggangnya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di bahunya. Perlahan kaos bagian bahunya mulai terlihat basah oleh air mataku.

Semenjak kami menikah, belum sedikitpun aku disentuh olehnya, belum pernah sedikitpun bibirnya memanjakan seluruh tubuhku, belum pernah bahkan berdekatan denganku saja ia enggan.

Apa aku boleh memaksanya? Aku ingin sekali disentuh olehnya, disentuh suami sah ku. Aku ingin sekali.

Aku juga ingin sekali membenci Tuhan, karena kuasa -Nya semua penderitaanku timbul, karena Dialah pada saat berakhirnya acara pernikahanku, kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Tapi aku tak bisa, setidaknya aku yakin Tuhan memiliki jalan lain dengan hanya menyelamatkan Kyunnie tanpa mau menyelamatkan orangtua kami. Aku memakai cara itu untuk terus bersyukur dan tak membenci semuanya.

Sekali lagi dia menggeliat saat merasakan pelukanku terus mengerat di pinggangnya, dia menolakku lagi ternyata. Jika sudah berbuat jauh pada tubuhnya dia akan selalu begini dan jujur aku sakit hati.

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan menatap matanya miris. "Kau masih tak menerimaku?" Tanyaku dengan nada lirih.

"Bu-bukan begitu. A-aku belum mandi dan~ nanti… Mi-Minnie tak nyaman. Jadi aku―" Dia terlihat gugup dan menggantungkan ucapannya.

Aku tersenyum manis padanya. "Aku juga belum mandi. _Kajja_ kita mandi."

Dengan seenaknya aku menarik tangannya dan membimbingnya masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar kami.

**~oOo~**

Normal POV

Bunyi air yang mengalir dari _shower_ itu masih terdengar jelas memenuhi ruang kecil yang disebut kamar mandi.

Sepertinya bukan hanya suara air _shower_ saja, tapi ada suara yang lain.

"Eungghh~" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan memegang dinding kamar mandi kuat, tubuhnya tak bisa lagi menumpu berat badannya. Sedari tadi dia sudah merasa lemas akan tindakan Sungmin tapi _yeoja_ itu masih asyik dengan aktivitas di bawahnya.

"Eunngghhhh!" Kyuhyun hampir jatuh terduduk saat Sungmin mempercepat kulumannya di junior Kyuhyun.

Bukannya Sungmin tadi mengajak Kyuhyun mandi bersama? Kenapa _yeoja_ ini malah melakukan hal diluar rencana sebelumnya?

"Mi-Minnie-ah~ Ak―aku mohon hen―tikan.." Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mencoba memandangi Sungmin yang tegah berjongkok di bawahnya, masih sibuk dengan juniornya yang menegang sempurna.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan diri jika Sungmin tak menghentikan ini.

"AKKHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras saat merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya melesak keluar dan memenuhi rongga mulut kecil Sungmin.

Cairan yang banyak itu tak mampu ditampung mulut Sungmin dan membuat cairan itu mengalir sepanjang dagu dan leher Sungmin.

Sungmin beranjak bangkit dari jongkoknya dan segera menyambar bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka karena aktivitas mereka tadi. Dengan cepat Sungmin membagi cairan putih itu pada pemiliknya.

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat agar tautan bibir mereka makin tak bisa di pisahkan. Tubuh meraka yang _full naked_ membuat tubuh mereka bergesekan kecil saat Sungmin dengan sengaja menggerakkan dadanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Hmmppp―" Kyuhyun terpaksa menelan cairan yang diberikan Sungmin seraya memejamkan mata erat. Kyuhyun merasa ingin muntah menelan cairan aneh yang diberikan Sungmin itu, tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkannya karena mulutnya masih dibungkam erat oleh bibir Sungmin.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak ingin merasakan lagi cairan aneh itu bahkan jika Sungmin memaksanya kelak.

Kyuhyun pasrah kali ini, tak ada tenaga untuk mendorong bahkan memberontak dari kungkungan _yeoja_ itu. Tenaganya habis saat mengeluarkan cairan tadi. Kyuhyun tak mengerti, _Yeoja_ ini selalu berlaku sesukanya. Mengajak mandi bersama dan berakhir seperti ini. Membuat Kyuhyun harus mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya saat menerima semua godaan yang diberikan _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"Minnie~ cu―kup"

BRAAAK!

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu darinya, membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama bernapas tersengal-sengal.

"Hah! Kyuuhhh―" Sungmin mencoba berdiri dari duduknya karena hempasan Kyuhyun tadi.

"AKU MEMBENCI MINNIE! MINNIE MENGERIKAN DAN AKU― AKU TAK MAU LAGI MANDI BERSAMA MINNIE!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin dan keluar dari kamar mendi kecil itu tanpa ingin melanjutkan acara mandinya lagi.

Sungmin hanya menatap pintu kamar mandi itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sungmin benar-benar tak percaya jika Kyuhyun akan―

"Hikkss―" Sungmin mulai menangis dan menangkupkan tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

**~oOo~**

"_Bukan! Dia bukan amnesia. Dia hanya seperti terlahir kembali karena shock yang di deranya. Dia sangat trauma ketika mendapati kenyataan orang tuanya pergi dikarenakan dirinya. Jadi anda harus membimbing tuan Cho dengan sabar. Seperti anak yang baru terlahir dan mengenal dunia, anda harus mengajarkan yang baik padanya, karena itu merupakan pengalaman pertamanya kembali"_

Sungmin teringat kembali dengan perkataan dokter dua tahun silam. Kalimat dokter Kim itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin meringis dalam hati.

'Terlahir kembali?' Ucap Sungmin dalam hati seraya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. "Itu benar-benar konyol!" Lanjut Sungmin lagi.

Dengan satu gerakan Sungmin sudah membalikkan badan dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

Sepertinya _namja_ itu masih melancarkan aksi marahnya karena sedari tadi _namja_ itu terus menghindari Sungmin dan sekarang malah tidur membelakangi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum miris menatap punggung hangat itu.

'Cepatlah sembuh, _jagi_. Aku merindukanmu~' Sungmin membatin seraya mulai menggapai tubuh itu, memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung itu.

Hangat dan nyaman, Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum merasakannya.

**~oOo~**

Pagi ini Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun makan dengan daging sapi terakhir mereka.

Sepertinya daging itu lebih dibutuhkan oleh perut Kyuhyun karena _namja_ lemah akan rasa lapar itu akan terlihat semakin lemah jika tak segera makan dan Sungmin tak tega melihat raut pucat bahkan pingsan mendadak Kyuhyun nanti.

Kruyuuuk~

Perut Sungmin mendadak berbunyi kencang, membuat Kyuhun menghentikan acara mengunyahnya dan memandangi Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun salah tingkah. "Ah~ aku harus bekerja. Kyunnie jangan keluar rumah lagi, _ne_? diluar banyak _ahjumma_ genit dan Kyunnie tak boleh bertemu _ahjumma_ itu!" Sungmin memberi nasehat sebelum berangkat ke kantornya.

"Bukannya _ahjumma_ genit itu Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

Deg

Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"A―ani. Aku istrimu Kyu, bukan _ahjumma_ genit." Sungmin sebisa mungkin tak menitikkan air matanya mendengar ucapan polos Kyuhyun.

"Di mataku sama saja." Kyuhyun mulai menyuapkan lagi daging sapi itu ke mulutnya.

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun miris.

"Nanti jangan keluar rumah lagi. Kyunnie mainkan PSP atau PS3 saja, itu lebih seru bukan?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mulai melangkah ke pintu apartemen.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap gerak-gerik Sungmin dalam duduknya.

"Nanti Minnie pulang agak malam. Kyunnie baik-baik di rumah ya. Jika ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Minnie, Kyunnie harus menangangkatnya. _Ara_!"

Sungmin melemparkan senyumannya saat sudah memasangkan sepatu, dirinya benar-benar sudah siap menuju kantor.

Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab malah melanjutkan makannya.

"Hufft~"

Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memutar knop pintu apartemennya.

**~oOo~**

Sungmin menunggu cangkir kopinya penuh di bawah alat otomatis itu. Sedari tadi dirinya hanya menatap cangkir itu dengan tatapan kosong, bagaimana tak kosong? dirinya sedang merindukan Kyuhyun sekarang, tapi gara-gara kerjaan menumpuknya membuat Sungmin harus pulang terlambat hari ini.

"Ku lihat kau hanya meminum kopi itu sedari tadi."

Ucapan itu membuat Sungmin tersadar dan menoleh ke sumber suara. "_Sajangnim_~" Sungmin tersenyum dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya saat melihat sosok berwibawa itu.

Sosok itu membalas senyuman Sungmin. "Kau tidak makan siang? Ini sudah masuk waktu istirahat" Ujar sosok itu.

Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menggeleng. "_Ani_, aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu, baru makan." Jawab Sungmin.

Dia terpaksa mengarang cerita agar atasannya itu tak khawatir, mana bisa dia mengatakan dia tak mempunyai uang sepeserpun sekarang.

"BODOH!" Umpat sosok itu.

Sungmin hanya menunduk dalam menerima umpatan itu.

"_Kajja_ kita ke kantin." Sosok itu menarik tangan Sungmin cepat.

Sungmin yang kaget dengan tindakan atasannya refleks mengikuti langkah sosok itu.

"_Sajangnim_, _nan_―"

"Aku yang akan membayarnya." Ucapan _namja_ itu sontak membuat Sungmin terdiam dan memilih mengikuti langkah sosok itu.

**~oOo~**

Sungmin menatap makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Atasannya itu benar-benar berlebihan. Hanya makan untuk dua orang kenapa dia memesan seluruh isi kantin.

"Makanlah!" Perintah sosok itu.

"Kau keterlaluan _sajangnim_!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mulai mengambil sumpit.

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Sudah aku bilang jangan bersikap terlalu formal begitu padaku."

"_Ne_, _ne_, _ne_. Siwon-_ah_" Ujar Sungmin malas seraya mulai mengambil sayuran dari mangkuk didepannya.

"Kau makanlah juga." Perintah Sungmin.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengikuti tingkah Sungmin.

**~oOo~**

Mobil audi A5 itu berhenti tepat di depan apartemen Sungmin. Karena sudah malam, Siwon mengantar _yeoja_ manis itu sampai apartemennya.

"_Gomawo_~" Sungmin berujar seraya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"_Ne_~" Siwon memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih juga untuk pinjaman uangmu. Aku tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa atas kebaikanmu selama ini." Sungmin mulai menatap sosok di sampingnya itu.

"Biasa saja Min. aku melakukan ini karena kau." Ujar Siwon.

"Ah~ _ne_, _gomawo_ Wonnie" Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Siwon hanya diam seraya menatap lekat wajah berseri Sungmin.

"Minnie-_ah_~" Siwon mulai berani menggengam tangan kecil Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget. "Pikirkan lagi apa yang aku katakana." Ujar Siwon seraya menatap mata Sungmin lekat.

"Wo―Wonnie~" Sungmin sedikit memberontak agar dekapan tanga Siwon terlepas.

"Kau hanya menyakiti tubuhmu jika terus mengurusnya Min. Dia sama sekali tak menginginkanmu." Ujar Siwon seraya makin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sungmin.

"Wonnie―"

"Pikirkan lagi Min. Dia tak mengharapkanmu! Mempertahankan pernikahan dengannya hanya akan membuatmu tambah sakit. Relakan dia dan biarkan dia berbuat sesukanya. Kau tak akan bisa menghentikannya walau kau memborgolnya sekalipun."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar kalimat Siwon yang dirasa Sungmin memang benar.

Ya! Memang benar. Sungmin tak bisa menghentikan keinginan Kyuhyun walau telah diborgol sekalipun.

**~oOo~**

Sungmin membuka knop pintu apartemennya dengan lemas, sedari tadi kalimat Siwon terus menganggu pikirannya.

Trek

Sungmin menghidupkan lampu ruang tamu.

"Eh? Kyunnie belum tidur?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa tamu. "Kenapa lampunya tak di hidupkan?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mendekati Kyuhyun dan beralih duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa Minnie pulang malam?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu― di kantor pekerjaan Minnie sangat menumpuk, jadi Minnie selesaikan dulu." Sungmin mulai meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan mengeluarkan kemeja yang sedari tadi ia selipkan ke dalam roknya. "Kyunnie berbuat apa saja tadi. Apa memecahkan level baru?" Tanya Sungmin seraya memijat betisnya yang sedikit kram.

"Kyunnie tadi hanya main sebentar. Setelah itu main ke taman." Jawab _namja_ itu jujur.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Taman? Bukannya Minnie sudah bilang jangan pergi keluar rumah." Sungmin menghentikan aksi pijatannya.

"Kenapa? Kyunnie bosan di rumah sendiri jadi apa salahnya jika Kyunnie bermain ke taman? Lagipula hanya taman depan apartemen." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"HAH!" Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Tadi Kyunnie ke rumah _noona_ yang sangat baik Minnie!" Kyuhyun mulai mengadu ke Sungmin, kebiasaan rutinnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Kyuhyun tanpa menegakkan tubuhnya.

"_Noona_? _Nugu_?" Tanya Sungmin penuh selidik.

"_Noona_ cantik, apartemennya di depan apartemen kita, di seberang jalan itu." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyunnie main ke rumah _noona_ itu?" Kini Sungmin sudah menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"_Ne_, rumah _noona_ itu sangat luas. Kyunnie sangat nyaman berada di sana." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengatakan dia nyaman berada di rumah '_noona'_ itu.

"Lalu? Apa yang Kyunnie lakukan di sana?"

"Hanya mengobrol. Mengobrol banyak hal. _Noona_ itu bilang dia ingin memanggil Kyunnie dengan sebutan _oppa_ dan Kyunnie mengizinkannya."

Sungmin makin mengerutkan dahi.

"Malah kami membicarakan tentang cinta." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Cinta?" Tanya Sungmin lirih.

"_Ne_. Kata _noona_ itu jika kita merasa sangat membutuhkan seseorang, ingin terus menjaganya, menyayanginya, ada getaran halus di dada saat melihatnya dan wajah mendadak merona saat bertemu pandang dengannya maka kata Victoria _noona_ itu artinya cinta. Apa Minnie pernah mengalami itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya memandang Sungmin lekat.

Sungmin sangat kaget saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Te―tentu saja~" Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kyunnie juga mengalaminya~" Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Apa sekarang Kyuhyun mengingat dirinya.

"Saat bersama Vic _noona_ Kyunnie merasakan semua itu. Vic _noona_ juga mengatakan dia nyaman didekat Kyunnie. Dia bilang dia sudah lama menyukai Kyunnie dan dia mengajak Kyunnie tinggal di apartemennya agar kami makin dekat." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum mengatakan hal itu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Sungmin benar-benar kaget mendapati kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Minnie? Eh iya… Kyunnie menerima ajakan _noona_ itu, mungkin besok Kyunnie pindah."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget. "Kyu― Kyunnie tak boleh melakukan ini!" Bentak Sungmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Kyunnie milik Minnie. Kyunnie sudah menikahi Minnie. Ingat!"

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeleng. "Apa itu menikah? Lagi pula Kyunnie tak ingin tinggal berlama-lama dengan Minnie." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin mengeratkan genggemannya pada ujung kemeja.

Tak ingin tinggal dengannya? Berarti Kyuhyun sudah lama merasa tak nyaman tinggal bersamanya.

"A-apa Kyunnie bahagia dengan _noona_ itu?" Tanya Sungmin lirih.

"_Ne_. Kyunnie bahagia sekali." _namja_ itu menjawab dengan lengkungan senyum di bibirnya.

Jawaban Kyuhyun menyebabkan pukulan yang telak untuk Sungmin dan tak bisa dihindari hatinya sakit bukan main.

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya, menatap sedih wajah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, Minnie akan membiarkan Kyunnie tinggal bersama _noona_ itu, asal― asal Kyunnie berjanji hidup dengan bahagia di rumah _noona_ itu, _ne_?" Sungmin memasang senyum tulusnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Ne_." Lalu _namja_ itu tersenyum tulus.

Sungmin balas tersenyum, walau senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan. 'K―Kyu… berbahagialah~' Batin Sungmin.

**~oOo~**


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin menatap sendu _namja_ yang tengah melipat pakaiannya. Seakan tak ingin _namja_ itu mengetahui kesedihannya, Sungmin terus menangis dalam diam.

"Kyunnie~ Kyunnie benar-benar ingin pergi?" Akhirnya Sungmin bertanya walau dalam nada bergetar.

"_Ne_, Minnie. Kyunnie ingin ke tempat Victoria _noona_ saja. Disana ada game terbaru, PSP, PS3, semuanya ada Minnie. Kyunnie disana saja." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mau menghentikan tangannya dari acara berkemas itu.

"Hiks~" Sungmin membungkam mulutnya cepat saat isakan itu terus melesak ingin keluar.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sungmin. "Minnie kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi seraya mulai bangkit menghampiri Sungmin yang sejak tadi berdiri kaku didekat pintu.

"Minnie menangis?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi cukup berisi milik Sungmin.

"Hiks~ _aniya_.. mata Minnie hanya― hanya kemasukan debu Kyu." Sungmin mengusap pelan air matanya dan menunduk.

"Minnie kelihatannya bahagia. Apa jika Kyunnie bahagia, Minnie ikut bahagia?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan cepat mendongak dan mengangguk. "Minnie bahagia asal Kyunnie bahagia. Jadi jika Kyunnie sudah tinggal disana, Kyunnie berbahagialah~" Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun walau jejak air mata masih menghiasi pipinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "Sepertinya Kyunnie nyaman dengan _noona_ itu.."

Deg~

**~oOo~**

**.**

**::Happiness::  
.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**.**

**By Cho Hanbyeol**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**OOC, GS, TYPO(S), ETC**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Sungmin meremas kuat kedua tangannya saat menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan matanya.

Cklek

Kyuhyun menekan knop pintu lalu mulai menariknya, membuat pintu itu terbuka seketika.

"_Oppa_~"

Dapat Sungmin lihat _yeoja_ cantik yang berdiri dibalik pintu itu mulai tersenyum menyambut Kyuhyun.

"_Noona_~ aku sudah siap." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara khas anak-anak miliknya.

"_Ne_. _Kajja oppa_~"

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum sesaat lalu menatap Sungmin remeh. "_Kajja_~" _Yeoja_ itu memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan mulai membimbing Kyuhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kyu~ jangan pergi Kyu! Kyu! Minnie membatalkan ucapan Minnie tadi. Kyu~"

Sungmin panik dan dengan cepat menghampiri pintu.

"KYU!" Sungmin terus berteriak agar _namja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya, tapi sepertinya Sungmin harus kecewa lagi kali ini karena _namja_ itu sama sekali tak mau berbalik dan malah tak mau mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin terduduk, masih menatap ujung koridor apartemennya sampai sosok Kyuhyun dan _yeoja_ itu hilang ditikungan koridor.

"Kyuu~ hiks.. jangan pergi, Minnie mohon jangan. Jangan Kyu..." Sungmin menangis sesegukan saat tak dapat menghentikan langkah _namja_ itu.

.

"Kyu~ jangan pergi― Minnie mohon.. jangan.." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat mimpi buruk itu terus menyapa.

"Kyu.. jangan, hiks.. KYU!"

Sungmin terduduk dan sontak terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata _yeoja_ itu langsung mengedar kesekeliling ruangan saat merasa dirinya tengah sendiri diruangan kecil itu.

"Kyu~ hiks.. sudah pergikah?" Sungmin menunduk dan mulai menangis lagi. "Bahkan kau tak mau berpamitan padaku." Erang Sungmin.

**~oOo~**

_Namja_ yang terlihat sudah segar karena diguyur air _shower_ itu terlihat duduk tenang di sofa seraya matanya fokus menatap televisi. Sesekali tawaan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Sepertinya Minnie belum melihat kartun ini. Nanti saja Kyunnie suruh Minnie menonton ulang." Suara serak _namja_ itu terdengar pelan.

Teeet

Teeet

Suara bel apartemen mereka berbunyi, membuat Kyuhyun menatap pintu apartemen yang tak jauh darinya.

Teet

Teet

_Namja_ itu terdiam dan belum mau beranjak dari duduk.

Teeet

Teeet

Tok tok tok

"Kenapa berisik sekali?" Kyuhyun cemberut kemudian mengalah untuk selanjutnya menghampiri pintu apartemen.

Cklek

"Siapa?"

Kyuhyun bertanya seraya mengintip sedikit tamu dibalik pintunya.

"Hai~ kami tetangga baru." Ucap _namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu bersamaan.

"_MWO_! Tetangga baru?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sang _yeoja_ mengangguk. "_Ne_. Kami mau berkunjung, apa boleh?" Tanya _yeoja_ mungil itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. "Tak boleh! Kata Minnie orang asing dilarang masuk ke dalam rumah!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat _namja_ itu menutup pintu, tapi gagal saat kaki _namja_ dari luar itu menghalangi niatnya.

"_YA_! Kau ini kasar sekali. Kami hanya ingin berkunjung." _Namja_ itu mendorong pintu apartemen dengan kuat.

Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, _namja_ itu ikut mendorong pintu agar tertutup sempurna lagi. "Tak boleh! Orang asing berarti jahat. Tak akan Kyunnie izinkan orang jahat seperti kalian masuk ke rumah Minnie." Kyuhyun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong pintu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, orang asing menurut Kyuhyun itu tenaganya lebih besar.

Brak!

Pintu itu sukses terbuka dan membuat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"AKH!" Kyuhyun meringis sakit mengingat betapa kerasnya ia terjatuh.

"KYU!"

Sungmin yang baru menjejakkan kaki diruang tamu sempit itu membelalakkan mata.

"_Ommo_! _Gwenchana_?" Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk sambil meringis sakit itu.

"Minnie~ orang asing memang jahat. Mereka menyakiti Kyunnie." Adu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, lalu beralih menatap tajam tamu tak diundangnya itu.

"KAU― _eoh_?" Kilat marah dari mata Sungmin entah kemana menguapnya, tergantikan dengan tatapan kaget saat melihat dua sosok yang masih berdiri manis didepan pintu.

"KYAA! HYUKKIE, DONGIE.."

Greep!

Sungmin segera berlari dan menubruk tubuh dua orang itu. "KYAA! Kapan kalian datang?" Sungmin berlonjak-lonjak senang bertemu dua orang itu.

"Minnie~ _aigoo_… seperti anak kecil saja." Ujar _yeoja_ bernama Donghae itu. "Dan lagi! Jangan panggil aku Dongie. Aish!" Umpatnya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Donghae lekat. "Aku terlalu senang, Dongie." Ujarnya.

"Jangan terus senang seperti ini. Cepat persilahkan kami masuk." _Namja_ yang sedari tadi diam menjadi kesal dan mulai mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Haha.. iya~ silahkan masuk." Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya agar dua orang itu bisa melangkah.

"Minnie~" Kyuhyun merengek saat Sungmin sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"_Aigoo_! Kalian apakan suamiku!" Sungmin kembali meninggikan suaranya seraya membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

Eunhyuk, _namja_ berahang tegas itu mengendikkan kedua bahu seraya mulai duduk didepan televisi.

"Jangan mengganti saliran televisinya." Kyuhyun berujar marah seraya mendekati sofa. "Jangan mengganti salurannya!" Kyuhyun segera merebut _remote_ dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Cih! Pelit sekali." Umpat Eunhyuk.

Sungmin dan Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah suami mereka.

"Aku kira kau minggu depan pindahnya." Sungmin mulai melangkah memasuki kamar untuk mengganti baju.

Donghae mengikuti langkah Sungmin sampai masuk ke kamar _yeoja_ itu. "Hyukkie ingin segera pindah dan memantau bar yang baru dibelinya, makanya aku menurut saja." Jawabnya Donghae. "Woah! Tubuhmu masih kencang." Komentar Donghae saat melihat Sungmin hanya memakai dalaman saja.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Dia belum pernah menyentuhku." Jawab Sungmin.

"_Eoh_? _Mianhae_~" Ujar Donghae lirih.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sudahlah~ aku tak masalah dengan ini semua." Ujarnya lagi.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kau tahu Hae? Kemarin dia bilang dia akan pindah ke rumah seseorang di seberang jalan itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan sekarang? Pagi ini dia seperti tak pernah mengingat kejadian kemarin dan itu membuatku bingung." Ujar Sungmin seraya duduk di ranjangnya.

Donghae mendekat dan mulai duduk disamping Sungmin. "Hmm.. dia aneh." Ejek Donghae. "Tapi aku yakin dia akan sembuh. Sabarlah~" Ujar _yeoja_ itu seraya mengusap lembut bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sudahlah~ kau berangkat ke kantor sekarang atau minggu depan?" Sungmin mulai berdiri dan memakai lagi pakaiannya.

"Sekarang saja. Aku ingin memantau kantor baruku dan sekalian berkenalan. Aku ingin meninju bokong Siwon itu." Ujar Donghae berapi-api.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Donghae.

**~oOo~**

Para istri sudah pergi ke kantor beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini tinggal para suami yang masih duduk tenang di sofanya.

"Hmm.. jadi~ setiap hari kau menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat kartun konyol ini?" Eunhyuk mulai menatap tak suka akan tontonan mereka sejak tadi.

"Tak juga. Kyunnie suka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain PSP, PS3, bermain di taman dan lain-lain." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hmmffttt.. kau kekanakan!" Ejek Eunhyuk.

Sontak tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun lontarkan untuk _namja_ itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan." Eunhyuk sedikit takut melihat tatapan iblis itu.

Kyuhyun diam seraya mulai menatap lagi layar televisi.

'_Mengerikan! Tatapan iblisnya masih seperti dulu.'_ Batin Eunhyuk.

Sesaat tak ada obrolan diantara mereka, hanya suara televisi yang terdengar.

"Aku dengar kau ingin pindah ke rumah _noona sexy_. Apa itu benar?" Eunhyuk mulai membuka suara lagi.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ti―tidak! _Ahjussi_ jangan sok tahu!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"_MWO_! _AHJUSSI_? _Ya_! Wajahmu yang terlihat boros! _Aigoo_. Bisa-bisa kesabaranku habis jika begini." Eunhyuk terlihat kesal bukan main mendengar panggilan sayang Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Katakan padaku! Apa yang membuatmu urung pindah kesana?" Eunhyuk menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya seraya menunduk. "Tapi _ahjussi_ jangan mengatakan pada siapapun. Janji~" Kyuhyun menyodorkan kelingkingnya tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyerah dan mulai menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Kyuhyun.

"Janji." Eunhyuk merasa konyol meladeni tingkah Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai melepaskan tautan kelingking mereka. "Jadi begini _ahjussi_." Kyuhyun memasang suara seriusnya. "Tadi malam Kyunnie bermimpi jika _noona_ manis itu menyayat pergelangan tangan Kyunnie, lalu _noona_ itu menyayat lagi pergelangan tangannya. Dia menyatukan pergelangan tangan kami yang sudah mengeluarkan darah lalu mengatakan.. _'Kau akan terus bersamaku. Cho Kyuhyun'_ dengan nada mengerikan. Itu jujur membuat Kyunnie takut." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan itu hampir tersedak karena tawannya.

"Jadi karena _noona_ itu menyakitimu? (didalam mimpi)" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengangguk. "Kyunnie tak mau bertemu _noona_ mengerikan begitu." Kyuhyun terlihat ketakutan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Jadi kau tak mau kan jika Minniemu berubah menyeramkan seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun segera menatap Eunhyuk. "Tentu saja tak mau!" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Jika begitu, kau harus membuatnya bahagia."

"Bahagia? Bagaimana Kyunnie harus melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk makin tersenyum senang. "Mau tahu caranya?" Goda Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah~ akan aku ajarkan kau sampai hal yang paling rinci. Tapi berjanji padaku jangan banyak bertanya." Ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun bagai dihipnotis, mengangguk pasrah mendengar perintah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, sangat puas melihat kelakuan pasrah Kyuhyun.

**~oOo~**

PLAK!

"_YA_!"

Siwon berjengit kaget saat Donghae memukul bokongnya keras. "Kau ini mesum sekali!" Umpat Siwon.

Donghae mengendikkan bahu seraya mulai naik ke punggung Siwon.

"_YA_! Minnie! Singkirkan istri monyet ini dariku!" Teriak Siwon. Sementara Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae dan Siwon.

"Dia sangat merindukanmu Wonnie. Jadi terima saja." Ujar Sungmin.

"Iya! Tapi ini bukan masa sekolah lagi. _Aish_! Aku adukan kau pada monyet mesum itu!" Siwon berusaha menyingkirkan Donghae dari punggungnya, dan berhasil. Mendengar kata 'mengadu' Donghae segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan gila! Hyukkie _jagi_ bisa marah besar." Ujarnya.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam! Minnie _jagi_ juga bisa cemburu." Jawab Siwon sekenanya.

"_MWO_? Kalian? Kalian pacaran?" Mata Donghae membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Siwon.

**~oOo~**

"_Aah~ eungh~~ hmmmpppp.."_

Suara desahan yang berasal dari _laptop_ Eunhyuk makin terdengar menggila, layarnya juga menampilkan tontonan yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menjijikkan.

"_Ah~ good boy~ eump.."_

Terus saja erangan itu keluar saat sang _namja_ dalam layar laptop 14" itu menjilat sesuatu yang menurut Kyuhyun –lagi tak pantas untuk dijilat.

"_Hyung_ didalam sana sedang apa _ahjussi_?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat matanya tak sanggup lagi menatap pemandangan mengerikan itu. Bahkan telinga Kyuhyun juga tak sanggup mendengar erangan yang bahkan membuat juniornya mengembung dibalik celana.

"Eh~ eungh~ I―itu namanya menikmati surga Kyu.." Jawab Eunhyuk seraya menekan lembut juniornya. Mata _namja_ itu juga sudah terpejam erat.

"Hn? Menikmati surga?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Ssshhh.. diam dan nikmati saja tontonanmu Kyu." Ujar Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tapi Kyunnie tak sanggup lagi melihatnya _ahjussi_. Kyunnie merasa sesak disini." Kyuhyun berujar seraya menunjuk juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Sshhh… sudahlah Kyu. Lihat saja sampai habis." Jawab Eunhyuk. "_Aish_! Aku sudah tak tahan. Mana Donghae?" Eunhyuk menatap jam yang bertengger di lengannya. "Sudah hampir malam dan mereka belum juga pulang." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Minnie sering pulang malam, mungkin _ahjumma_ ikut Minnie." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah. Jika begitu kita tonton sampai stok di _laptop_ku habis, lalu kau buat Sungmin mencapai surganya setelah itu." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Hah! Aku tak mengerti _ahjussi_." Kyuhyun terlihat mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Sudah~ tonton saja sampai habis. Jika yang ini selesai, aku putarkan yang lain. Kau hanya perlu diam dan menyerapnya diotakmu." Ujar Hyukjae. "_Aigoo_! Donghae-_ah_~ aku membutuhkanmu.." Lirih Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya kemudian dengan pasrah menatap lagi layar mengerikan milik Eunhyuk.

"_Oh~ good.. faster baby.."_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya saat melihat pemandangan yang lain dari aktivitas tadi. Kini sang _yeoja_ tengah mengulum benda sang _namja_ dengan begitu buas.

"Minnie pernah melakukan itu pada Kyunnie.." Lirih Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"_MWO_?" Eunhyuk yang semula terpejam nikmat seraya mengerjai juniornya dari luar mulai terbelalak. "Apa katamu? Minnie pernah melakukan.. _blow_.. _job_ padamu?" Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Ne_. Bahkan pernah Minnie memberikan cairan dengan rasa yang aneh untuk Kyunnie. Kyunnie tak mau lagi merasakan cairan aneh itu." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya saat kembali merasa jijik mengingat rasa cairan aneh itu.

"Bodoh! Itu cairanmu sendiri." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Hah! Apa maksud _ahjussi_?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"_Aish_! Kau ini polos sekali. Pantas Sungmin menyerangmu." Eunhyuk mengusap lembut bahu Kyuhyun.

"Dengar! Tonton film itu, lalu jika juniormu sakit, suruh Sungmin membantumu menuntaskannya. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun kembali pasrah, mulai mengangguk karena ia sudah berjanji tak akan banyak Tanya.

"_Ah~ baby.. faster.. more.. akh~"_

Kyuhyun kembali bergetar saat melihat sang _namja_ menusuk-nusukkan juniornya dilubang kenikmatan sang _yeoja_.

"_Hyung_ itu jahat sekali, bagaimana bisa terlalu jahat dengan _noona_ yang bahkan sudah berteriak kesakitan begitu." Komentar Kyuhyun.

"Bukan kesakitan Kyu, itu rintihan kenikmatan." Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk meluruskan pikiran polos _namja_ disebelahnya.

"Kenapa pikiran _ahjussi_ ini sangat bertentangan dengan pikiran Kyunnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"_Aigoo_! Aku tak tahan." Eunhyuk segera merogoh kantong celananya dan mulai mendial nomor Donghae.

"_Jagi_~ kau dimana? Sshh~" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya masih bermain sendiri.

"_Eoh? Apa-apaan nada suaramu itu Eunhyukie?"_ Donghae sedikit menggoda _namja_ itu.

"Donghae-_ah_~ cepat pulang atau aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga." Ancam Eunhyuk.

"_Hehe.. aku dalam perjalanan pulang Hyukkie. Tunggulah sebentar."_ Jawab Donghae.

"_Arasseo_!"

Tut

Eunhyuk segera memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Kyu! Kau tonton saja sampai habis dan dengan senang hati aku akan meninggalkan _laptop_ku. Asal kau mau belajar, belajar memberikan surga untuk Sungmin." Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mulai melangkah keluar apartemen, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta kebingungan dalam otaknya.

"Ah~ apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya saat menatap aksi dua orang berbeda jenis itu.

"_Aish_! Milik Kyunnie sakit.." Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya.

**~oOo~**

Cklek

"Kyu~"

Sungmin masuk dan segera menutup lagi pintu apartemennya. Sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun masih duduk diam menatap layar _laptop_ yang sudah terlihat menghitam.

"Dipanggil kenapa diam saja." Sungmin mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, mengecup sekilas telinga _namja_ itu kemudian memeluknya lagi. "_Laptop_ siapa? Kenapa tak dimatikan?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mulai menonaktifkan _laptop_ itu.

"Kyunnie kenapa?" Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun, belum lagi kedua tangan _namja_ itu mengenggam erat bantalan sofa disampingnya.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin mulai berjongkok didekat Kyuhyun dan mengusap pipi berkeringat itu.

"Mi―Minnie~" Kyuhyun mulai memanggil lirih.

"_Ne_. Ini Minnie. Kyunnie kenapa pucat begini?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Minnie~ sakit.." Kyuhyun mulai menunduk dan mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Sakit kenapa? Apa demam?" Sungmin segera menangkupkan tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan~" Jawabnya.

"Jadi kenpa?" Sungmin frustasi mendengar ucapan menggantung _namja_ itu.

"Disini." Kyuhyun menunjuk salah tingkah bagian selangkangannya.

Sungmin membulatkan mata melihat arah telunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Sa―sakit sekali Minnie.." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata seraya bernapas tak teratur.

Lama Sungmin mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi setelah itu Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Mau Minnie bantu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?"

**~oOo~**

**ToBe Continue**

**Special thanks :**

**Nahanakyu, JOYeerrElpeu, Minmin, kyuhyuk25, Mey Hanazaki, KyuLov, freychullie, nurul. , Murai2031, ImSFS, indahpus96, song min ah, Sasya, Sunghyunnie, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, malidaminne, chabluebilubilu, Sparkyu-Min, Nia, Hyeri, kyumin forever, puzZy cat, Kanaya, Rosa Damascena, sheina, 1307 KMS, Guest, neganugu, Chikyumin, Rima KyuMin Elf, wenyjung, won2, Roromato, Hani Ji eun, wiforty, nuiita, Qniee love nest, cho arin, Thia, Black Snow, Kyuminlovelovelove, Shin Jae Rin, akanehana09, , Guest, SSungMine, kyumin4ever, Princess kyumin, Guest, LovelyMin, bunnyming, dieshawardhani, kyurin Minnie, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Song Hyo Ra 2388, , parkgyuchi, Diniaulicious, just a yeoja, Minimi, aey raa kMs, sparkyumin13, liezminnieming, nurmakyuminelf, okoyunjae, Cholee, HepiJoyer, minyu, HeeYeon, hera triana, Tia wook, Camomile137, sungmin's, Guest, mauligreychance, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Zhang Ary, Farihadaina, Angeleeteuk, mitade13, Kyu99, rin, minnieGalz, moshassi, Ahel, Widyaflys24.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kau― tak bisa memaksa cinta… karena rasa itu murni dari hati. Kau benar-benar tak bisa memaksanya."_

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**::Happiness::  
.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**.**

**By Cho Hanbyeol**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**OOC, GS, TYPO(S), ETC**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih menggeliat tak nyaman dalam duduknya. Sedari tadi rasa sakit itu masih mendera.

"Mi―Minnie bisa menyembuhkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, matanya sudah tampak sayu menahan rasa sakit itu.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Minnie bisa~ asal Kyunnie mau menerima pertolongan Minnie." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "Bantu Kyunie, Minnie~ ini.. eungh~ sangat sakit." Rintih Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan mata erat dan terus mengenggam bantalan sofa dengan kuat.

Sungmin tersenyum, mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit basah akan keringat lalu mulai mengecup hidung _namja_ itu.

"Minnie!" Kyuhyun yang kaget segera membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin aneh.

Sungmin tersenyum lagi. "_Ara_! Biarkan Minnie yang melakukannya setelah ini." Jawab Sungmin seraya mulai bergerak dengan lutunya ke sela-sela kaki Kyuhyun, berhenti tepat di depan selangkangan _namja_ itu.

"Minnie~ _aish_~ Minnie mau apa, _eoh_?" Kyuhyun yang tahu dan sangat kenal akan seringaian yang tercipta di sudut bibir Sungmin memulai protesnya.

Sungmin menggeleng dan perlahan menggapai resleting celana _namja_ itu.

"Minnie!" Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan saat tangan Sungmin sudah membuka resleting celanannya.

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Kyunnie mau terlepas dari rasa sakit, bukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Jika mau, Kyunnie diam saja dan serahkan pada Minnie. Minnie janji rasa sakitnya akan hilang. Percaya pada Minnie." Sungmin tersenyum manis agar _namja_ itu setidaknya mau luluh untuk saat ini.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Perasaan enggan dan ingin mulai mendominasi. "Janji akan hilang sakitnya?" Akhirnya hanya pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa berkata.

"Eungh~ kalau begitu― ya… lakukan saja." Kyuhyun berujar pasrah seraya membuang pandangannya ke samping, begitu malu saat mengizinkan Sungmin kembali melakukan hal yang dirasa Kyuhyun sangat aneh saat di kamar mandi tempo hari.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan segera membuka pengait celana Kyuhyun.

"Angkat sedikit Kyu~" Sungmin bersiap menanggalkan celana dan dalaman Kyuhyun sekaligus.

Kyuhyun menurut dan tetap membuang pandangannya kesamping. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa malu setengah mati saat kembali harus memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya Sungmin lihat.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat celana dalam itu terlepas dari selangkangan Kyuhyun. _Junior_ yang sudah membengkak dan tampak berkedut itu terbebas sudah.

"Minnie~ kita batalkan saja.." Kyuhyun yang semakin malu mulai menutupi _junior_nya dengan tangan kiri.

Tep

Dengan cepat Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecup telapak tangan itu lembut sebelum meletakkannya lagi di bantalan sofa.

"Minnie bilang serahkan pada Minnie. Jadi Kyu diam saja."

Sungmin dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Kyuhyun dan mulai mengecup _junior namja_ itu lembut.

"Eungh~" Kyuhyun meleguh tertahan dan kembali meremas bantalan sofa yang berada di bawahnya.

Mata _onyx_ itu sontak tertutup saat merasakan bagian sensitifnya tengah di kecup Sungmin bertubi-tubi, tak ayal lutut Kyuhyun bergetar hebat menerima semua rangsangan itu.

"Aaah~ hmmppp…" Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala sofa dan merintih tertahan saat merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Sungmin mulai menyelimuti kepala _junior_nya dan sampai pertengahan _junior_nya.

"Hmmpp… Min―" Kyuhyun makin menggila saat Sungmin tahu-tahu mulai memaju-mundurkan mulutnya di _junior_ Kyuhyun.

"Miiinhh― Ah~" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala masih dengan mata terpejam. Perasaan lemas mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun frustasi.

Mendengar rintihan dan erangan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin makin semangat mengulum, menggigit pelan bahkan menjilat _junior_ yang semakin berkedut keras itu. Tangan Sungmin tak tinggal diam, kadang mengocok pangkal _junior_ Kyuhyun dan kadang meremas perlahan dua bola kembar milik Kyuhyun.

"Aah~ ngghhh~" Kyuhyun menggeliatkan punggungnya perlahan saat sesuatu yang aneh mulai menumpuk di perutnya dan serasa ingin keluar dengan deras.

"Min.. lepaskan Min.. Kyunnie mau― aaah~"

Kyuhyun mengapit tubuh Sungmin yang berada diantara pahanya dengan erat dan itu membuat Sungmin makin terdorong untuk mengerjai _junior_nya habis-habisan.

"Min… cepath aah~ lepaskhan Min.." Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga mambuka mata dan berniat menghentikan kuluman Sungmin, tapi bukannya mengindahkan ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah mempercepat kulumannya dan meremas gemas dua bola kembar itu seakan memancing cairan Kyuhyun untuk cepat keluar.

"Nnnghh! Aaah~" Kyuhyun urung melakukan niatnya untuk menghentikan kelakuan Sungmin saat cairan itu tak bisa lagi ia tahan, keluar dengan sangat deras memenuhi rongga mulut kecil Sungmin.

Tak sengaja kuluman Sungmin terlepas dan _yeoja_ itu terdiam ketika cairan putih Kyuhyun benar-benar memenuhi rongga mulutnya, tak tertampung sampai menetes jatuh ke dagu serta lehernya.

Sungmin memejamkan mata dan memaksa cairan itu untuk masuk ke lambung.

Kyuhyun yang melihat usaha Sungmin itu akhirnya mengalah dan menyambar cepat tengkuk Sungmin, untuk kemudian menempelkan dengan cepat bibir mereka.

Sungmin sempat kaget saat tahu-tahu Kyuhyun mengecupnya bahkan lidah _namja_ itu mulai menjulur masuk dan menekan-nekan kedua belah bibirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mengerti dengan niat Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan _yeoja_ itu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun masuk serta mengambil sendiri cairan putih itu.

Susah payah Kyuhyun menelan cairan itu dan hampir tersedak, tapi ia tak mau mengalah dan membiarkan Sungmin meneguknya sendiri. Sungmin yang tahu jika suaminya memaksa segera mendorong dada bidang _namja_ itu agar menjauh, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau mengerti dan terus saja membantu Sungmin menghabiskannya.

"Eungh~"

Setelah cairan itu habis, kyuhyun segera melepaskan kecupannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pertanda jijik. "Hoek~" _namja_ itu segera membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kiri dan memandang Sungmin sangsi.

Sungmin tersenyum dan perlahan mulai membelai rambut kecoklatan itu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Jangan terlalu dirasakan begitu, jika dirasakan memang membuat mual." Ujar Sungmin. "Kau sudah banyak mengalami kemajuan. Aku senang~" Ujar Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan bungaman tangannya lalu menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Sudah tak sakit lagi, bukan?" Sungmin bertanya khawatir saat tak mendengar sepatah katapun dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Apa tak bekerja?" Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah dan mengusap tengkuknya perlahan saat Kyuhyun terus saja menatapnya.

"Minnie~" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara dan memanggil Sungmin lirih.

"_Ne_~ apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng perlahan dan kembali membuang pandangannya ke samping.

"Hmm? Kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin berdiri dengan lututnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi tirus Kyuhyun, membimbing _namja_ itu agar melihatnya lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai menunduk. "Minnie~" Kembali _Namja_ itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"_Ne_. Katakan saja Kyunnie kenapa?" Jawab Sungmin.

"Kyunnie~ Kyunnie mau melakukan perbuatan _hyung_ dan _noona_ yang di layar itu tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Perbuatan _hyung_ dan _noona_? Di layar? Yang mana Kyunnie?" Sungmin tampak bingung dengan permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Itu― seperti ini.."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan mulai mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka.

Chu~

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan saat kedua belah bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Sungmin kaget bukan main menerima daging kenyal nan lembut itu sekali lagi mendarat di bibirnya.

Merasakan Sungmin tak melakukan apapun, Kyuhyun membuka matanya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan sedikit bibir mereka agar dapat berbicara. "Apa kelakuan _hyung_ dan _noona_ itu tak baik?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah~" Sungmin tersadar dan menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "_Noona_ dan _hyung_ itu~ Minnie tak tahu mereka melakukan hal yang baik atau tidak, yang jelas―"

Chu~

Kembali _namja_ itu membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman dan kali ini Sungmin lebih memilih memejamkan mata dan mulai mengambil alih ciuman mereka karena ia tahu Kyuhyun tak bisa berciuman panas.

"Aah~" Kyuhyun meringis sakit saat bibir bawahnya digigit kuat oleh Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu sangat buas dan harus Kyuhyun akui ia salah memancing _yeoja_ itu untuk menciumnya.

"Eungh~" Kyuhyun makin terpejam saat merasakan juniornya kembali menegang akibat ulah mereka dan itu kembali membuantnya ngilu.

"Min~"

Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin perlahan dan membuat tautan bibir mereka kembali terlepas.

"Hmm?" Sungmin mencoba bersabar akan _namja_ itu. Sepertinya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun harus bersabar dan perlahan.

"Milik Kyunnie kembali sakit~" Rengek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian mulai berdiri dari jongkoknya. "Kita selesaikan ini dan Minnie akan membuat Kyunnie benar-benar sembuh, bagaimana?" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar bangkit dan memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie mau?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin tersenyum sendnag mendapati jawaban Kyuhyun. "Jika begitu kita teruskan di kamar saja. Minnie tak mau di sini. Di sini sakit." Keluh Sungmin.

"Tapi~ hmmpptt.."

Kyuhyun kembali terpejam dan kali ini akibat bungkaman bibir nakal Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melepaskan baju yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya, menarik asal bra merah muda itu dengan kasar.

Bagian atas _yeoja_ itu sudah polos sempurna dan sekarang gantian _yeoja_ itu membuka kaos Kyuhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar melangkah masuk ke kamar mereka.

Sraat~

Sungmin melepaskan kecupannya dan meloloskan kaos biru kyuhyun dengan asal, untuk selanjutnya membuang kaos itu ke sembarang arah.

Braak!

"Min~ haah~" Kyuhyun memanggil _yeoja_ itu saat punggungnya tak sengaja menabrak pintu kamar. Sedikit meringis mengetahui seberapa keras ia menabraknya karena Sungmin yang terus mendorong tanpa ampun.

"Ah~ _mianhae_ Kyu…" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan beralih mengusap lembut kepala belakang _namja_nya agar tak terlalu sakit. "Kyu~ gendong Minnie sampai ranjang~" Sungmin berbisik dengan nada menggoda tepat ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Hmm? Minnie berat!" Kyuhyun langsung menolak permintaan itu.

"Ayolah Kyu~ Minnie tak berat dan Minnie tak bisa berjalan lagi gara-gara kedinginan. Kyunnie mau jika Minnie sakit, _eoh_?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun memelas.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi seraya menatap Sungmin dari bawah sampai atas. Kyuhyun membuang tatapannya saat tahu bagian atas _yeoja_ itu tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. "Sa-salah Minnie kenapa membuka baju tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun gugup.

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. "Gendong Minnie, Kyu~ Minnie tak sanggup berjalan lagi." Rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk. Sepertinya tak alas an lagi untuk menolak permintaan _yeoja_ itu.

Sreet

Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangan kirinya di punggung Sungmin dan tangan kanannya disela-sela belakang lutut Sungmin. Setelah itu mulai membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin memasuki kamar.

"Minnie tak berat kan?" Sungmin menopang dagunya di bahu pucat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Benar apa yang dikatakan _yeoja_ itu, tubuhnya tak terlalu berat.

"Bahkan Kyunnie juga tak memakai apapun sekarang." Sungmin kembali berbisik, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar akan keadaannya. "Sepertinya parah keadaan Kyunnie dari Minnie." Bisik Sungmin lagi.

"Ta―tapi Minnie yang membukannya tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher _namja_ itu.

Sreet

Dengan lembut kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dihamparan kasur milik mereka dan berniat bangkit.

"Kyunnie mau ke mana?" Sungmin yang masih memeluk leher Kyuhyun segera mendorong tengkuk _namja_ itu agar kembali mendekatinya, membuat Kyuhyun tak sengaja menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Mandi~ lalu Minnie mandi setelah Kyunnie." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan pertanda tak setuju dengan ucapan _namja_ itu. "Kita selesaikan yang tadi. Kyunnie jangan pura-pura tak ingat." Sungmin cemberut dan terus saja menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun agar wajah mereka mendekat.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menopangkan kedua tangannya disamping tubuh Sungmin agar wajah mereka tak terlalu dekat. "Tapi milik Kyunnie tak sakit lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum dan beralih mengusap lembut rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun. "Tapi sekarang Minnie yang sakit. Kyunnie bantu Minnie, ne?" Melas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi dan menatap _yeoja_ itu lekat. Dilihat dari wajahnya memang Sungmin seperti menahan sakit, jadi _namja_ itu mengalah dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa tak dari dulu Kyunnie seperti ini? Minnie sangat ingin bercinta dengan kyunnie." Ujar Sungmin sebelum menutup matanya dan menarik kembali tengkuk Kyuhyun, mempertemukan bibir mereka seraya memberikan lumatan kecil kemudian.

"Eungh~" Sungmin meleguh saat bibir itu kembali bisa ia nikmati. Pelukannya makin mengerat di leher kyuhyun dan membuat topangan tangan Kyuhyun tadi menjadi tumbang seketika.

"Min~" Kyuhyun merasa aneh saat dada polos mereka beradu cukup keras, belum lagi puncak kecoklatan milik Sungmin yang menggelitik bagian dadanya.

"Hmmpp~" Sungmin terus saja meleguh dan kali ini tangan kirinya membimbing tangan kanan Kyuhyun agar mendarat di payudara kirinya. Sungmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat tangan Kyuhyun ikut meremas payudara kenyalnya.

"Ooh~ nngghh~" Sungmin tak sengaja melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan lebih memilih mendongakkan kepala saat sensasi aneh itu muncul dari remasan tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali membimbing tangan Kyuhyun agar meremas dadanya dan itu membuat jeritan nikmat terus saja lolos dari mulut mungilnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah terpajam Sungmin, rintihan kesakitan –menurut Kyuhyun- itu membuatnya tak enak hati.

"Minnie~ apa sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya masih membiarkan Sungmin meremas tangannya.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "_Aniya jagi_! Tolong remas lebih keras, eungh~" Sungmin menjawab seraya terus meleguh nikmat.

"Tapi Minnie terlihat kesakitan." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan terus saja meremas tangan Kyuhyun. "Aniya~ Minnie tak merasa sakit Kyu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Eum.. Apa Kyunnie bisa melakukannya lebih dari ini? Dengan mulut?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit kebingungan akan permintaan Sungmin. "Meng―menggunakan mulut?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Apa bisa?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap lekat dada Sungmin dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke payudara itu sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari sana.

Kyuhyun terlihat kaku saat membuka mulut dan berniat meraup _nipple_ kecoklatan yang sudah menegang sempurna itu. Tapi saat tangan Sungmin mulai menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun, membuat mulut Kyuhyun meraup perlahan payudara itu.

"Sshh~" Sungmin kembali terpejam saat rongga hangat Kyuhyun menyelimuti sebagian payudara kenyalnya.

"_Jagi_~ ssh~ hisap saja. Eungh~ lakukan semaumu." Perintah Sungmin saat tak merasakan pergerakan mulut Kyuhyun pada payudaranya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, menatap wajah Sungmin perlahan sebelum mulai menghisapnya.

'_Apa seperti yang hyung lakukan pada noona itu? Apa Kyunnie boleh melakukannya?'_ Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ooh~ ssshh… lebih keras _jagi_.. gunakan gigimu." Perintah Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menurut, memberikan gigitan kecil lalu menghisapnya, menggigitnya lagi, lalu menghisapnya. Begitu seterusnya sampai membuat Sungmin terlonjak .

Sungmin dapat merasakan miliknya basah sempurna dan merasakan kembali junior Kyuhyun menegang sampai menyentuh miliknya yang masih terlapisi rok kerja.

"Eungh~ Kyuuuh~ hisap yang kuath.."

Sungmin beralih menjambak rambut belakang Kyuhyun dan kemudian menekannya dengan kuat tengkuk itu sampai mulut Kyuhyun tenggelam sempurna di payudaranya.

"Oohh~"

Sungmin melesakkan kepalanya sampai tenggelam sempurna di bantal empuk itu saat merasakan hisapan Kyuhyun makin kencang, bahkan tak segan-segan _namja_ itu menggigit _nipple_nya bringas.

"Aaah~ Kyunnieh.."

Sepertinya Sungmin tak tahan lagi, dengan cepat tangannya melepas pelukan dari leher Kyuhyun lalu menyambar pengait rok yang berada di belakang roknya.

Kyuhyun yang tahu jika Sungmin ingin melepaskan satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat ditubuh itu mulai membantunya dan melepaskan dengan perlahan rok serta dalaman Sungmin sampai jatuh ke lantai.

'_Apa Kyunnie harus melakukan yang dilakukan hyung itu?'_ Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati lagi.

'_Tapi sepertinya tak ada salahnya kyunnie mengikuti kelakuan hyung itu.'_ Kyuhyun terus saja membatin.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya dan menurunkan kecupannya ke perut Sungmin.

"Eungh~ sssh~ _ne_ Kyu.. begitu~" Sungmin menggeliat dan membuat perutnya terangkat ke atas. Kyuhyun dengan leluasa menciumi perut datar Sungmin serta memainkan lidahnya dengan takut-takut di pusar _yeoja_ itu.

Yakin sudah bosan dengan perut Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menurunkan bibirnya dan kali ini Kyuhyun bisa mencium dengan jelas bau khas dari kewanitaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat matanya memandang jelas benda basah yang sudah memerah itu. Entah bisikan dari mana, Kyuhyun mendekatkan hidungnya untuk menghirup dengan jelas wangi khas dari benda basah itu.

"Ouh~ Kyunnieeh, janganh menggodaku.. AKH!"

Sungmin sedkit berjengit kaget saat tahu-tahu Kyuhyun mengecup kewanitaannya dan menjilatnya perlahan.

"Ngh~ Kyunnieh~"

Sungmin merasakan bulu romanya menegang dan tak dapat dipungkiri sesuatu yang memenuhi perutnya ingin keluar dengan segera.

Sungmin mengutuk dengan keras cairan itu jika keluar dengan cepat. Akan sangat memalukan jika baru mendapatkan cumbuan Kyuhyun malah sudah mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Aah~ aaah~"

Sungmin merapatkan pahanya saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun sudah berani masuk bahkan menusuk lubang kenikmatannya yang sudah sangat basah. "Akh~ Kyunnie. Minnie mau.. argh~"

Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya dan sontak membasahi hidung serta bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersadar dan segera membuka pahanya lebar. "Aah~ Kyunnie, _mianhae_.." Sungmin yang sudah lemas pasca orgasmenya mencoba bangkit saat tak merasakan pergerakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu _namja_ itu jijik bukan main menerima cairannya.

Sreet

"Akh~" Sungmin menghentikan pergerakannya yang ingin bangkit dan kembali jatuh saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun menjilati cairanya, membersihkan cairan itu sampai bersih dari kewanitaannya.

"Kyunnieh~ oooh~" Sungmin beralih mengenggam erat sprei kusut dibawahnya saat Kyuhyun terus saja menjilati kewanitaa itu.

"Eungh~" Kyuhyun meleguh saat cairan Sungmin sudah masuk ke lambungnya dengan sempurna walau berkat pemaksaan.

Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan mulai merangkak untuk kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan mata terpejam Sungmin dengan mulut sedikit terbukanya menghirup banyak udara.

Kyuhyun menyeka perlahan bibir dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Rasa Minnie nikmat~" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Eungh?" Sungmin yang semula terpejam mendadak membuka lebar matanya. "Kyunnie bilang apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Cairan Minnie nikmat, Kyunnie suka~" kyuhyun berujar seraya kembali tersenyum tulus.

Sungmin bahagia bukan main mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun mengalami banyak kemajuan saat ini.

"_Gomawo_~" Bisik Sungmin sebelum menutup mata dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun ikut memejamkan mata dan sedikit membalas pergerakan bibir Sungmin walau tak terlalu liar.

Kyuhyun tak tahu kapan otaknya mulai memikirkan hal bejat itu, tapi kini tangan kanannya mulai mengocok perlahan junior yang masih saja tegang itu dan mulai mengarahkannya ke lubang basah Sungmin.

"Eungh~" Sungmin mengerutkan dahi saat kepala junior Kyuhyun mulai memenuhi lubangnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap lagi wajah Sungmin. Wajah itu mengeluarkan keringat dan sedikit dahinya berkerut seakan menahan sakit.

"Minnie~ apa sakit?" Kyuhyun mulai gusar saat kerutan didahi Sungmin makin banyak.

"Eungh~" Sungmin meleguh tertahan dan mulai membuka mata. "Sssh~ _aniya_ Kyu.. La-lanjutkan saja." Sungmin memaksa tersenyum agar Kyuhyun tak terlalu khawatir.

"TAPI~" kyuhyun mendorong lagi juniornya masuk. "Kenapa.. aah~ sangat sempith?" Kyuhyun memejamkan mata saat juniornya di pijat oleh dinding kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Aah~ per-perlahan Kyunnie…" sungmin kembali memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk membantu pergerakan junior Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dapat merasakan sakit yang sangat saat junior itu semakin masuk menerobos lubangnya dan seakan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua.

"Hiks~ eungh~" Air mata Sungmin jatuh juga. Junior besar Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya menangis karena sakit yang sangat saat sudah tertanam sempurna dilubangnya.

Cairan merah segar perlahan mulai keluar dan membasahi batang junior Kyuhyun dan membuat _namja_ itu tersentak. "Minnie! Da-darah!" _namja_ itu berjengit kaget dan hampir saja jatuh ke lantai jika saja Sungmin tak cepat-cepat memeluknya.

"_Gwenchana_~ hanya darah Kyu.." Bisik Sungmin.

"Tapi~ Kyunnie takut darah. Kyunnie benci darah!" Kyuhyun balas memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"_Gwenchana_~ jangan melihat ke bawah dan gerakkan tubuh Kyunnie perlahan." Titah Sungmin.

"Eungh~ apa itu tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eum~ tak apa.." Sungmin dengan sisa tenaganya mulai menggerakkan tubuh dan membuat batang junior Kyuhyun dan dinding kewanitaannya bergesekan lembut.

"Aaah~"

Keduanya sama-sama terpejam dan mengerang lirih walau Sungmin mati-matian menahan rasa sakit serta perih disekitar area pribadinya.

Setelah dirasa Kyuhyun bisa menggerakkan sendiri, Sungmin kemudian memilih diam dan menahan sakit itu tanpa mau mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang semula takut mendadak merasa ketagihan saat merasakan dinding kewanitaan Sungmin memijit batang juniornya erat. Walau pijatan itu terasa perih dan membuat juniornya berkedut, tapi Kyuhyun juga merasakan nikmat tiada tara akan aktivitasnya kini.

Pergerakan itu awalnya perlahan tapi untuk selanjutnya mulai cepat dan cepat. Sungmin yang semula meringis sakitpun akhirnya hanya bisa mengerang nikmat dan terus memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat.

"Eungh~ _ne_ Kyuuh~ lagiih.. aah~"

Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya saat kepala junior Kyuhyun menyentuh titik tersensitif didalam tubuhnya.

"Eugh~ Kyunnieh.." Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya dan kembali membasahi batang berkedut Kyuhyun.

"Aah~" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala saat juniornya kembali membesar dan mulai mengeluarkan cairannya kembali memenuhi lubang sempit Sungmin.

"Aah~" Keduanya meleguh nikmat dan detik itu juga Kyuhyun tumbang menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Minnieh~ Kyunnieeh le- hhh.. lelah.." Adu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh berkeringat Kyuhyun. "Minnie juga.. hhh.. tidurlah Kyu.." Ujar Sungmin seraya mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mata, tak lama deru napas teratur itu mulai terdengar.

Sungmin tersenyum masih memeluk sayang tubuh Kyuhyun. "_Saranghae_, Kyu~ kau tak tahu bagaimana bahagiannya aku setelah sejak lama menunggu kau menjadikan aku milikmu." Bisik Sungmin.

"Aaah~ tapi milikmu?" Sungmin teringat akan junior Kyuhyun yang belum ia keluarkan dari kewanitaannya. "Aah~ sudahlah, kau tidur saja _jagi_~" Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Aaah~ tapi ini.. eungh~ masih sangat perih.." Ringis _yeoja_ itu sebelum benar-benar memejamkan matanya.

**~ Happiness ~**

_Yeoja itu tersenyum manis seraya mulai mengusap pipi Kyuhyun._

"_Kyu~ kau sangat tampan." Pujinya._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya masih memainkan pasir putih pantai itu dengan asal._

"_Kyu~ saranghae.." yeoja itu beralih memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan menopangkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun._

"_Nado saranghae… Vicky-ah.."_

**~ ToBe Continue ~**

**Special thanks : **

** 1, hyuknie, 1, Guest, liezminnieming, Chikyumin, Guest, MINGswife, 137Line, Murai2031, Rima KyuMin Elf, akanehana09, Sunghyunnie, indahpus96, IinxArtie, IinxArtie, kyuminsaranghaeeeee, Mey Hanazaki, Rosa Damascena, bunyming, fishyank, mauligreychance, bunyming, Hyeri, nurmakyuminelf, freychullie, Minimi, kyuroro, Hani Ji eun, KyuLov, , Thia, kyumin4ever, SparKSomniA0321, nahanakyu, NithanyaKYu, NithanyaKYu, Choi Hyo Joon, ImSFS, Guest, Shin Jae Rin, LovelyMin, song min ah, qniee love nest, Black Snow, wenyjung, BbuingBbuing137, kyumin forever, cho arin, noerhyuk, kyurin Minnie, KMS kyuminshiper, nuiita, mitade13, Farihadaina, minyu, clouds1489, moshassi, bunnyming, nannaa, Zhang Ary, Ahel, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, hera triana, rin, sparkyumin13, aey raa kMs, HyunMing joo, KimShippo, , minnieGalz, HeeYeon, okoyunjae, Cholee, Kyu99, Kanaya, kang sung hye, FiungAsmara, SooHyun137, AIDASUNGJIN, neganugu, Princess kyumin, HANA, chabluebilubilu, Hepijoyer, Guest, Guest, Sasya, Kim Nury Shfly, coffeewie kyumin, Liaa kyuminelf, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Monnom, mink, mink, gaeming, Ayu Kyumin, Diniaulicious.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau sungguh-sungguh Kyu? Kau mencintaku?" _Yeoja_ berambut pirang itu menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di pasir dan balas menatap _yeoja_ itu.

"_Nan_―"

"Kyunnie~"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat mendengar panggilan dari arah sampingnya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi saat menatap sosok itu.

"Minnie menunggu Kyunnie~ pulanglah~" Ujar _yeoja_ itu seraya menghentikan langkah dan mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, menunggu Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangannya.

Kyuhyun makin mengerutkan dahi melihat sikap _yeoja_ itu, tapi hatinya membimbingnya untuk bangkit dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Tep

"Kyu~" _Yeoja_ berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar melangkah ke arah _yeoja_ asing yang menganggu kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun. "Dia jahat Kyu, dia yang membuat kita terpisah! Dia yang membuat kita putus! Aku menginginkan Kyuhyun terus berada disisiku, dan lupakan _yeoja_ perusak hubungan orang itu." Ujar _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu sinis.

"Tapi~"

"Kyunnie~" Suara lirih tak jauh darinya kembali terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya. "Jika Kyunnie memilihnya tak apa. Asal Kyunnie bahagia.." Ujarnya seraya melangkah mundur dan entah apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun melihat tubuh itu perlahan memudar dan memudar sampai menghilang sempurna bersamaan kabut tebal.

"Minnie~" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu dan menyusul bayangan Sungmin.

"Minnie~" Kyuhyun terus berlari, membelah kabut putih dan berharap bayangan Sungmin masih ada disana. Tapi seakan tak pernah hadir, bayangan itu tak bisa Kyuhyun temukan.

Kyuhyun menatap pantai tenang dihadapannya. Mengenggam dadanya perlahan saat rasa sesak itu kembali datang. "Hiks~ jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie, Minnie-ah~" Cicit Kyuhyun pada kesunyian.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**::Happiness::  
.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**.**

**By Cho Hanbyeol**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**OOC, GS, TYPO(S), ETC**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Haah~" Kyuhyun membuka matanya cepat saat mimpi itu kembali menyapa alam bawah sadarnya. Keringat mengucur dari pori-pori kulit _namja_ itu.

Tapi rasa khawatir itu segera hilang saat matanya menatap wajah serta mata terpejam Sungmin yang berada sangat dekat dengan matanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan terulur untuk mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin dan membelainya lembut. "Minnie~ kenapa hati Kyunnie sakit~" Bisik _namja_ itu.

'_Nado saranghae, Vicky-ah―'_

"Eugh~ siapa Vicky?" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir dan tak menyimak bahwa Sungmin mulai membuka matanya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara serak sehabis tidur dan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut seketika.

Brugh!

Tak sengaja _namja_ itu jatuh terlentang dan menghantam lantai kamar mereka.

"Akh~"

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata saat rasa sakit bukan hanya di hatinya saja kini, tapi di kepala belakangnya.

"Ssh~" Sungmin juga meringis sakit saat tautan tubuh bagian bawah mereka terlepas paksa. "Kyunnie kenapa? Baik-baik saja?" Sungmin segera melilitkan selimut putih ditubuh polosnya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja diam dan menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Kyunnie~ _gwenchana_?" Sungmin menepuk pelan pipi suaminya dan sedikit cemas saat mengetahui _namja_ itu masih diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Minnie~" Akhirnya satu kata lolos dari mulutnya walau mata itu masih setia menatap langit-langit kamar seolah tak berkedip.

"Hmm~ _waeyo_?" Sungmin beralih mengusap lembut pipi suaminya masih menatap khawatir Kyuhyun. "Hei~ pejamkan matamu." Sungmin menutup mata Kyuhyun saat melihat _namja_ itu tak berkedip sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun menurut dan dengan cepat mengenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Minnie~ apa mimpi bisa jadi nyata?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi saat genggaman tangan Kyuhyun makin mengerat di tangannya.

"Tak ada yang seperti itu~ mimpi hanya sesuatu yang semu dan bunga tidur saja." Jawab Sungmin.

Sungmin balas menganggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan _namja_ itu agar bangkit.

"Ayo~ Minnie harus mandi, sebentar lagi masuk kerja." Ujar Sungmin saat tubuh Kyuhyun sudah terduduk dilantai.

Kyuhyun diam, menatap Sungmin lekat dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Kyunnie kenapa?" Sungmin mengusap belakang kepala _namja_ itu lembut. "Apa lantai itu menyakiti kepalamu?" Tanya sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun terus diam, pancaran mata Kyuhyun Sungmin rasa berbeda dari biasa. Dengan perlahan _namja_ itu mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada di kepala belakangnya dan entah apa yang terjadi, namja itu mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai tak ada jarak sedikitpun.

Chu~

Sungmin terpejam saat bibir hangat itu menyapa bibirnya. Hati Sungmin kembali tenang dan nyaman saat Kyuhyun memberikannya ciuman –yang bisa dikatakan payah- untuknya sekali lagi.

"Hmmmpp~" Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat dan membuat selimut putih yang ia pertahankan sejak tadi jatuh juga.

Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin aktif menjilat, mengulum dan menggigit bibir merah dihadapannya itu.

Sungmin kaget, dalam waktu semalam Kyuhyun sudah bisa memimpin ciuman mereka. Apa begitu dahsyatnya dampak setelah bercinta itu? Sungmin bukannya tak ingin Kyuhyun agresif, hanya saja ini benar-benar membuat Sungmin kaget bukan main.

"Eungh~" Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu semakin kuat menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Oh lihatlah! Tangan _namja_ itu juga sudah berani menyapa dada polos Sungmin dan meremasnya dengan perlahan.

"Aah~ eungh~" Sungmin yang kaget saat tangan besar itu menyapa dan meremas payudaranya mulai mendongak, melepaskan dengan tak sengaja tautan bibir mereka.

"Ssh~ _ne_ Kyuuh~ aaah~ lebih ke― lebih kerash~" Sungmin yang tak sabaran mulai meremas kasar tangan Kyuhyun agar secara tak langsung tangan itu meremas payudaranya kuat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dengan perlahan _namja_ itu melepaskan remasannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang tampak sudah terangsang hebat.

"Kyuuuh~" Sungmin merengek dan segera menatap Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu menghentikan remasannya.

Perasaan khawatir mulai menelusup hati Sungmin. Dia khawatir jika _namja_ itu akan tersadar dan segera meninggalkannya dengan semua yang sudah 'hidup' seperti ini.

'_Jangan bilang dia sudah mulai ingat. Jangan bilang dia kembali jijik menyentuhku.'_ Doa Sungmin dalam hati seraya terus menatap Kyuhyun was-was.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengecup sekilas bibir terbuka milik Sungmin dan mulai beralih mengecup puncak payudara _yeoja_ itu.

"Eungh~" Sungmin menggeliat saat bibir Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyentuh _nipple_nya. Aliran listrik seperti tercipta dan itu sungguh-sungguh membuat Sungmin blingsatan.

Kyuhyun tampaknya masih ingin menggoda Sungmin. Desahan kenikmatan _yeoja_ itu entah mengapa sangat Kyuhyun sukai dan _namja_ itu seakan ingin terus mendengarnya.

"Ooh~ Kyuuh.. cepat kulum dia, haaah~ Kyunnieeh.. jangan menggodakuuh.. jebal~" Sungmin terlihat memejamkan matanya lagi dan kali ini menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun agar mulut _namja_ itu segera memenjara payudaranya.

Brugh!

Tubuh sintal nan polos milik Sungmin tak sengaja menyentuh lantai dingin itu dan otomatis tubuh Kyuhyun menindih tubuh polosnya.

Kyuhyun menopangkan kedua tangan disisi kanan dan kiri Sungmin agar mulutnya tak meraup payudara kenyal itu. Kyuhyun masih ingin bermain dan mendengar Sungmin memohon, seperti kepuasan tersendiri menurutnya.

"Ooh Kyuuh~ khau nakal hmmpp.." Sungmin makin memeluk leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat wajah frustasi Sungmin. Merasa sudah cukup bermain-main dan membuat Sungmin kelelahan, _namja_ itu berbaik hati dan dengan cepat meraup payudara besar itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Ooh~ aaah~" Sungmin menjambak kuat rambut belakang kyuhyun dan membuat mulut terbuka _namja_ itu menjauhi payudaranya, tapi sedetik kemudian Sungmin mendorong dengan cepat kepala Kyuhyun dan membuat mulut terbuka Kyuhyun tenggelem sempurna di payudaranya lagi.

"Ooh~ _ne_ Kyuuh~ hisap yang kuath.. hh.." Sungmin terus saja meracau agar Kyuhyun memberikan kepuasan padanya.

Kyuhyun menurut, mulai memejamkan mata dan menghisap _nipple_ kecoklatan yang sudah sangat menegang itu. Memberikan gigitan lembutnya disana.

"Hhhh~ ssshh~" Sungmin terus mengelinjang, deru napasnya tak beraturan lagi tapi dia menyukai ini. Menyukai setiap cumbuan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

Junior Kyuhyun sedari tadi sudah menengang sempurna dan Sungmin juga sudah merasa jika kewanitaannya basah.

Baru saja mendapat cumbuan Kyuhyun tapi _yeoja_ itu seakan tak bisa menghentikan ledakan birahi dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun teringat akan sesuatu dan melepaskan kulumannya.

"Eungh~ _waeyo jagi_?" Sungmin menatap sayu wajah Kyuhyun yang masih berada di dadanya.

"Minnie bukannya mau kerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Lakukan yang cepat, Kyunnie-ah.."

"Tapi~ nanti Minnie terlambat kerja. Tapi~ milik Kyunnie sakit dan seperti ingin merasakan lagi kehangatan milik Minnie." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Oh~ sepertinya _namja_ itu tak malu-malu lagi mengutarakannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Minnie juga merindukan milik Kyunnie. Lakukan saja yang cepat, _ne_?" Titah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir, dan untuk kemudian _namja_ itu mengangguk mengerti.

_Namja_ itu mengocok sebentar junior gagahnya sebelum ia arahkan tepat ke lubang kemerahan Sungmin.

"Aaah~ perlahan Kyuuh~" Sungmin yang melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun memasukkan junior itu tepat ke lubangnya mulai meringis sakit dan mencengkeram erat bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aah~" Kyuhyun ikut mendesah saat kepala juniornya sudah dipijat pelan oleh dinding kewanitaan Sungmin. "Minnie terlalu mencengkeram milik Kyunnie. Ini sakit tapi~ juga nikmat.." Komentar Kyuhyun.

"_Arasseo_~ masukkan perlahan saja _jagi_~" Sungmin memejamkan mata saat Kyuhyun terus memasukkan juniornya. Kewanitaan Sungmin masih sakit akibat ulah mereka semalam, belum lagi Kyuhyun yang tak mencabut juniornya sampai pagi.

Tapi entah kenapa, sakit itu Sungmin yakin akan menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri nantinya.

"Hhhh~" deru napas keduanya kembali memburu saat junior Kyuhyun sudah tertanam sempurna didalam tubuh Sungmin.

Mereka berdua terdiam, dengan Sungmin yang terpejam kaku dan Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin sayu.

"Bergeraklah Kyu~ atau mau aku yang bergerak?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Kyunnie sudah bisa~" Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mulai menarik juniornya, lalu memasukkannya lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan rintihan nikmatnya.

Sungmin tak perduli dimana ia tengah terbaring kini, yang jelas dirinya sangat bahagia menerima hujaman demi hujaman dari Kyuhyun.

"Min―Minnieh~ jangan tinggalkan Kyunnieh~" Kyuhyun berujar disela-sela aktivitasnya.

Sungmin membuka mata dan kembali memeluk leher Kyuhyun, menekan tengkuk itu agar mendekat ke arahnya dan menyambar bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tak akan~" Jawab Sungmin saat bibir mereka terlepas. "Teruslah bergerak Kyuuh~" Perintah Sungmin, dan Kyuhyunpun mengangguk, mempercepat genjotannya sampai cairan Sungmin melumer bahkan Kyuhyun merasakan juniornya ikut berkedut.

Untuk selanjutnya cairan putih itu kembali membasahi lubang dalam Sungmin.

"Aah~" Kyuhyun ambruk dan tenggelem disalah satu payudara kencang Sungmin. "Kyunnie lelah~ kenapa ini seperti mendaki gunung saja." Ujar _namja_ itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan membelai surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.  
"Memang sedang mendaki gunung, _jagi_~" Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun susah payah membuka matanya dan pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada payudara menantang Sungmin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, _namja_ itu segera meraup lagi payudara kenyal Sungmin dan entah mendapat kekuatan darimana mulai mengenjot lagi tubuh sintal itu.

"Ooh~ eungh~" Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dibawah kendali Kyuhyun. Mulai mendesah lagi saat menerima hujaman nikmat Kyuhyun.

"Hai, hai, hai, hai~ KyuMin _jagi_~ apa kalian sudah bangun? Aku mau mengambil lap―" Mata Eunhyuk terbuka lebar saat menatap pemandangan dua insan di lantai itu. "―top.." Sambungnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak menatap ke arah pintu.

"_Ahjussi_!" Kyuhyun segera menutupi dada polos Sungmin dan menatap tajam _namja_ itu.

"_Oh my_~" Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuh dan seketika itu juga ia menjadi _horny_ berat. "Aku hanya― ingin mengambil laptopku!" Jawab Eunhyuk seraya mulai berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar KyuMin.

"Aigoo~ Hae harus tahu ini." Ujar Eunhyuk setelah mendapatkan kembali laptopnya.

.

.

"_Aigoo_.. _uri_ Kyunnie sudah pintar, _eoh_?" Eunhyuk menggoda Kyuhyun yang tengah cemberut disampingnya.

"_Ahjussi_ bisa diam tidak? Kau membuat aku dan Minnie malu!" Terang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus malu. Kalian sudah menjadi satu. Kyahahaha… film itu akhirnya merubah otakmu juga." Ujar Eunhyuk. "Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa melihat pemandangan langsung anak polos dan anak yang jarang mendapat sentuhan tengah bergumul. Kyahahaha!" Eunhyuk masih tertawa.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap ke depan seolah menyadari satu hal.

"_Hyung_~ kau tahu Vicky?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Eoh_?" Eunhyuk menghentikan tawaannya. "Vicky mantanmu itu bukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. "Mantan?" lirihnya.

**.**

'_Aku tak akan melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu bahagia dengan wanita jalang ini?'_

'_Jika aku tak bisa, maka siapapun tidak bisa mendapatkanmu!'_

**.**

"Akh~" Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan mulai menekan kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Eh? _Waeyo_ Kyu?" Eunhyuk tampak panik saat melihat Kyuhyun terus meringis sakit. "_Gwenchana_?" Eunhyuk mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan lebih memilih meringis sakit. Kepalanya hampir pecah karena sakit yang sangat itu.

"Aku telepon Minnie saja agar dia cepat pulang ya?" Eunhyuk segera mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menelepon Sungmin.

"Jangan _hyung_!" Kyuhyun segera menghentikan pergerakan tangan _namja_ itu. "Dia lagi bekerja, biarkan saja." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Dimana obatmu?" Eunhyuk bangkit dan menatap sekeliling.

"Di lemari itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun masih memegangi kepalanya.

Eunhyuk mendekati lemari kecil itu dan membukanya. "Kalian sampai miskin begini. Haah~ aku yakin jika istrimu itu Victoria, kau akan ditinggal begitu saja." Ujarnya saat mendapatkan obat Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu segalanya tentangku dan Sungmin?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan tangkupan tangannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mengambil gelas untuk diisi air mineral. "Tahu! Bahkan kami sangat menyayangkan kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan _yeoja_ egois seperti Victoria. Hmm.. mengerikan.." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mendekati sofa tempat dimana Kyuhyun tengah duduk. "Kau terlalu lama mengacuhkannya." Eunhyuk memberikan pil putih itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya.

"Dua tahun dan dia masih setia mengurusmu. Kau tahu bukan dia yang bekerja. Anak kaya raya dan manja seperti itu jatuh miskin dan bekerja keras, kau bisa tahu bagaimana susahnya menjadi Sungmin. Aku tak sanggup jika begitu." Eunhyuk mengoceh seraya memberikan air mineral pada Kyuhyun saat melihat _namja_ itu sudah menelan pilnya.

Kyuhyun menerima kembali gelas itu.

"Bukan salahmu Kyu. _Umma_, _appa_ Cho dan Lee meninggal bukan karena kau." Ujar Eunhyuk. "Jangan terlalu Mendramatisir keadaan dan kembalilah. Sembuhkan traumamu dan cepat temukan sisi iblismu. Aku lelah melihatmu kekanakan begini." Ujar Eunhyuk lagi.

"Bukan salahku?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah meneguk air mineral itu.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Bukan salahmu. Takdirnya memang seperti itu." Jawab Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tapi~ jika aku tak mendapatkan pesan darinya waktu itu, aku mungkin tak akan~ AKH!" Kyuhyun tersentak dan bangkit dari duduk.

"Aku harus pergi!" Ucapnya seraya berlari menuju pintu apartemen.

"_YA_! Kau mau kemana?" Eunhyuk kaget mendapati tingkah mengejutkan _namja_ itu.

"Dia aneh sekali. Mau ke mana dia? Dia bukannya masih sangat labil." Rutuk Eunhyuk masih menatap pintu apartemen. "_hyung_? Tadi dia memanggilku _hyung_, kan? Bukan _ahjussi_. Dia~ apa dia sudah…" Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

.

.

Yeoja berambut pirang itu tersenyum, lalu mulai mendekati sofa tempat Kyuhyun duduk.

"_Oppa_ jadi pindah kesini?" _Yeoja_ itu terus tersenyum dan mengabaikan tatapan bingung kyuhyun.

"Kau kemari? Mengikutiku sampai kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Victoria mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar suara tegas Kyuhyun. "Kau~ kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya _yeoja_ itu khawatir.

"Kita sudah tak ada hubungan lagi, Vicky-_ah_. Aku sudah melupakanmu semenjak meyakinkan hatiku untuknya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~" Victoria berujar lirih.

"Jangan lagi mengangguku Vic, aku benar-benar sudah melupakanmu." Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya.

"Kau berubah Kyu~ dia yang merebutmu dariku! Dia Kyu! Kau jangan egois begini." Victoria mulai menguncang-guncang lengan Kyuhyun.

"Vic~ kau salah. Dulu aku yang buta. Menganggapnya sebatas sahabat padahal hatiku hanya ada untuknya. Dengan teganya menyuruh Minnie mendekatkanmu padaku padahal dia sakit bukan main. Aku sudah banyak menyakitinya sejak dulu Vic. Aku tak mau lagi~" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ itu gunanya sahabat! Menyatukanmu dengan _yeoja_ yang kau cintai, bukan malah memisahkanmu dari _yeoja_ yang kau cintai. Aku mohon kembali Kyu." Victoria mulai merengek.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap sedih kedepan.

"Vic~ kembalilah. Pulang ke Jeju. Aku yakin _umma_ dan _appa_mu sangat menghawatirkanmu jika terus berada disini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu perlahan bangkit dan mulai melangkah.

"Orangtuamu dan orangtuanya terbunuh tepat selesai upacara pernihakanmu! DIA PEMBAWA SIAL KYU!"

Victoria mulai berteriak saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai menyambar knop pintu. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam.

"Dia pembawa sial Kyu! Kau sakit seperti orang idiot begini juga karenanya. Kesialannya Kyu!" Jerit Victoria lagi.

"_Ani_~ kau salah Vic! Aku bisa jamin _umma_ dan _appa_ tak pernah sedikitpun mempermasalahkan kecelakaan itu. Dan aku bersyukur dengan adat konyol yang tak memperbolehkan mempelai pria semobil dengan mempelai wanitanya sesaat setelah ucapan janji suci itu. Aku bersyukur akan itu karena Minnieku tak mengalami kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan akibat ulah konyolku saat kau mengirimiku pesan ingin bunuh diri, Vic! Aku mengingatnya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. hiks~" Victoria membungkam mulutnya saat air mata itu mulai mengalir. "Saat itu aku memang ingin bunuh diri. Aku tak sanggup kau dimilikinya Kyu. Jangan pergi lagi atau aku akan mengabulkan ucapanku dua tahun lalu." Ujar Victoria.

"Terserah kau saja Vic. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak tenang melakukannya." Kyuhyun mulai menekan knop pintu dan beranjak dari apartemen Victoria.

"Hiks~"

Victoria mulai menangis keras dan tubuhnya sontak merosot jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

"Kyuhyun menghilang!"

Mendapat pesan singkat dari Eunhyuk langsung membuat Sungmin panik dan segera pulang.

"Kau meninggalkannya dimana?" Sungmin ingin menangis menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Dia tiba-tiba berlaku aneh dan pergi dari apartemen. Aku susul ke taman tak ada." Jawab Eunhyuk. _Namja_ ini juga ikut merasa bersalah karena tak becus menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Hiks~ dia kemana Hyukkie. _Aigoo_~" Sungmin menatap sekeliling taman yang diterangi lampu dengan gusar.

"Sudahlah~ kita cari saja dulu. Mana tahu dia berada di taman belakang." Donghae segera mengusap punggung Sungmin dan menenangkan _yeoja_ itu.

"Hae! Tak biasanya jam segini dia belum pulang. Dia akan pulang sebelum aku pulang Hae. Dia kemana?" Sungmin terus menatap sekitar dengan pandangan was-was.

"Ayo kita cari ke taman belakang." Eunhyuk segera menyela agar Sungmin tak terlalu cemas.

"Ayo Min. Mungkin dia tengah disana." Donghae memeluk bahu Sungmin dan membimbing _yeoja_ itu agar melangkah.

"Apa dia pindah kerumah _noona_ itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"_Noona_? _Nugu_?" Tanya Donghae.

"_Noona_ _sexy_ itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu. Dia bilang Vic _noona_." Jawab Sungmin.

"_Eoh_? Victoria Song?" Ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sepertinya bukan. Yang bernama Vic banyak di Korea. Bisa Vicky, Vica. _Aish molla_!" Jawab Sungmin seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang.

Hampir jam sepuluh dan Sungmin harus kecewa dengan usaha pencarian mereka. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sedari tadi terus mengalir dikedua matanya.

"Besok kita cari lagi. Atau malam ini dia akan pulang. Tenang saja." Ujar Donghae saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemen Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah dan memilih menekan tombol pin disebelah pintunya.

Tanpa mengajak EunHae mampir, Sungmin masuk dan menutup pintu.

EunHae yang melihat ulah _yeoja_ itu hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"Ayo kita pulang." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae lembut.

"Sepertinya benar apa yang kau katakan tadi pagi. Minnie terlihat susah berjalan. Hihi.." Donghae terkikik geli.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mataku. Aku tak berbohong _jagi_~" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"_Ara_~" Donghae mulai memeluk lengan Eunhyuk. "~Dan aku juga menginginkannya.." Bisik Donghae manja.

Eunhyuk tersenyum mengerikan sebelum membopong tubuh istrinya masuk kedalam apartemen.

.

.

"Hiks~" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah saat air mata itu kembali turun. Tubuhnya merosot tepat dibalik pintu apartemennya.

"Dia pergi? Dan tak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Ujar Sungmin di tengah isakannya.

Tak

Mendadak ruang tamu yang gelap itu terang oleh lampu yang sengaja dihidupkan.

"Minnie~"

Sosok _namja_ itu membuat Sungmin berdiri dari jongkoknya dan refleks kaki Sungmin berlari ke arahnya.

"Kyu~ hiks~" Sungmin memeluk erat leher _namja_ itu dan menangis lagi disana. "Ini kau?" Sungmin terus memeluk erat leher itu.

"_Ne_~ hhh.. Minnie sesakh.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dengan kasar, membuat _yeoja_ itu tersentak seketika.

"Ah~ _mianhae_. Kyunnie kemana saja?" Sungmin mengusap air matanya perlahan.

"Kyunnie jalan-jalan. Apa tak boleh lagi? Kyunnie sudah bilang bosan dirumah." Suara khas anak kecil itu keluar lagi dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ah~" Sungmin mengangguk. "Boleh~ asal Kyunnie kembali lagi. Jangan terlalu sering bertemu dengan _ahjumma_ genit itu." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam dan jujur saja itu membuat Sungmin takut. "Sudah Kyunnie bilang _ahjumma_ genit itu hanya Minnie!" Tegas Kyuhyun seraya membalikkan tubuh, berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan duduk disofa kecil yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi.

Sungmin ingin menangis lagi mendapati tindakan _namja_ itu. Sungmin dengan berani mendekati sofa dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kyu~ _waeyo_?" Sungmin mengecup sekilas leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeliat. "Lepas!" Kyuhyun berniat melepaskan tautan tangan Sungmin di lehernya.

"ANDWAE! Hiks! Aku mencarimu sedari tadi dan balasannya kau mengacuhkanku seperti ini?" Sungmin mulai menangis lagi.

"Bahkan kemarin malam kita sudah menjadi satu Kyu~" Lirih Sungmin.

"Menjadi satu?" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan arah ucapan Sungmin.

"Yang kita lakukan kemarin malam dan tadi pagi~" Sungmin makin mengecilkan suaranya, perasaan malu mulai mendominasi isakan _yeoja_ itu.

Kyuhyun hampir terkikik mendengar ucapan Sungmin. _'Jangan buka ini sekarang, Cho! Atau rencana polosmu akan ketahuan.'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Eungh~ tapi Kyunnie menyesal telah melakukannya. Kyunnie ingin berendam saja. Berendam selama berjam-jam dan nanti tidur di sofa agar _ahjumma_ genit seperti Minnie tak melakukan hal jahat pada Kyunnie." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukan Sungmin.

"Hiks~ _ANDWAE_!" Sungmin segera mengejar langkah _namja _itu dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. "_ANDWAE_! Minnie tak bisa jika tak tidur dengan Kyunnie. Tak bisa!" Teriak _yeoja_ itu.

Kyuhyun menatap sedih pucuk kepala Sungmin dan berniat ingin membalas pelukannya.

'_Ani! Jangan sekarang Kyu!'_ Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng dan melepaskan dengan cepat pelukan Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyunnie tak bisa tidur jika Minnie tidur disamping Kyunnie. Minnie terus saja memeluk tubuh Kyunnie arat dan itu membuat Kyunnie sesak." Jawab Kyuhyun sepolos mungkin.

Sungmin menghapus aliran air matanya kasar dan menatap kyuhyun tajam. "Aku sudah bosan menghadapi tatapan jijik yang kau tujukan untukku! Aku akan mengajarkan arti cinta sesungguhnya pada _namja_ yang bahkan sudah merenggut keperawananku!" Ujar Sungmin keras seraya mendekat dan mulai menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun.

Menabrakkan dengan keras kedua belah bibir mereka dan langsung menghisap bibir bawah _namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat bibirnya terasa ngilu saat ditabrak bibir Sungmin dan sekarang malah sudah di hisap kuat oleh bibir mungil itu.

Tapi untuk kemudian senyuman iblis mulai merekah dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu balas memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan mulai mengikuti semua permainan yang Sungmin lakukan pada bibirnya.

'_Malam ini aku akan mendapatkan jatahku! Aigoo! Tak akan aku biarkan kau kabur begitu saja, Minnie jagi~"_ Batin _namja_ itu masih ditengah-tengah bungkaman Sungmin.

**~ ToBe Continue ~**

**Special Thanks :**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Miyoori29, hera triana, FiungAsmara, Murai2031, KMS kyuminshiper, fishyank, nahanakyu, Park Min Rin, Kyu99, 137Line, AIDASUNGJIN, SparKSomniA0321, Iinx artie, LovelyMin, Shywona489, HeeYeon, ImSFS, okoyunjae, Ayu Kyumin, bunyming, moshassi, freychullie, aey raa kms, rinyeol, indahpus96, Sunghyunnie, Guest, sparkyu-08, cha, MinnieGalz, minyu, Black Snow, BbuingBbuing137, Liaa kyuminelf, kang sung hye, KyuLov, cho arin, kyumin forever, Princess kyumin, Chikyumi, nadikyu, KyuLoveMin, Kim Nuri Shfly, specialKYUMIN, sha, Lya Sparkyu, kyurin Minnie, yunteukwon, Guest, Zhang Ary, Guest, nurmakyuminelf, Guest, Guest, neganugu, miramink, dhia bintang, NithanyaKYu, nuiita, gaeming, Guest, aleaJee, .**


	5. Chapter 5

:: Flash back ::

Sreet

Pelukan hangat yang tiba-tiba bersarang di perut Sungmin membuat _yeoja_ itu tersentak kaget, belum lagi deru napas hangat yang terasa disekitar tengkuk dan belakang telinganya.

"Ming~ _gomawo_~" _Namja_ itu, Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar isakan itu tak lolos dengan cepat. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Sungmin pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Terima kasih untuk membantuku mendapatkan Vicky. Terima kasih Ming~" Lirih Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk canggung. Demi apa air matanya ingin jatuh detik itu juga saat mendengar langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun jika _namja_ itu tak sendiri lagi.

"Hiks~ jangan sungkan Kyu~"

Lolos juga~

Air mata dan isakan itu meluncur dengan sukses dari bibir _plump_ Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun membimbing bahu bergetar itu agar berbalik menatapnya.

Sungmin tertunduk, menggeleng perlahan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hei~" Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya untuk menarik dagu cantik itu agar menatapnya. "Kau menangis karena apa?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata basah Sungmin.

"Hiks~ karena apa lagi? Tentu karena bahagia kau sudah mendapatkan Vicky. Usahaku tak sia-sia." Jawabnya masih dengan air mata yang meluncur deras, mencoba menatap manik kelam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau yang terbaik." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut air mata Sungmin dan mulai menipiskan jarak antara mereka sehingga ciuman lembut tepat di bibir itu terjadi.

Apa kalian menyangka mereka berpacaran?

Tentu saja tidak!

Sudah jelas kini Kyuhyun milik Victoria, tapi ciuman itu sering terjadi diantara KyuMin dan entah sejak kapan ciuman itu menjadi suatu yang biasa diantara mereka.

.

"Matamu membengkak." Siwon mencibir saat mereka duduk di bangku taman sekolah.

"Ada iblis yang menggigit mataku." Jawab Sungmin asal.

Siwon terkekeh. "Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan _yeoja_ Cina itu? Aku lihat dari tadi dia bersama Qian, malah dengan mesranya _yeoja_ itu memeluk pinggangnya." Ujar Siwon lagi.

"_Molla_~ kenapa kau bertanya padaku." Sungmin mendadak menyibukkan dirinya pada buku yang sedari tadi ia pangku.

"Hei~" Siwon menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sungmin dan memaksa mata _yeoja_ itu agar menatapnya.

Sungmin menurut, menatap mata Siwon dengan mata bengkaknya.

"Lupakan dia~" Bisik Siwon.

Sungmin terdiam. Malah kini menatap sedih mata Siwon.

"Dia _namja_ tak peka! Sudah menghabisimu begini tapi tak tahu jika kau menyukainya." Ujar Siwon lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng seraya mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon. "Tak bisa~ mungkin untuk saat ini aku tak bisa, Wonnie~" Lirih Sungmin seraya mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan.

"Kenapa? Kau akan bertambah sakit jika mengharapkan _namja_ tak peka begitu." Siwon terus berujar meyakinkan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng.

"Tak bisa~ aku.. begitu mencintainya." Jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Min~" Siwon kembali mengenggam tangan Sungmin dan memaksa _yeoja_ itu untuk menatapnya lagi. "Cobalah menerimaku, hm?" Siwon berujar serius untuk kemudian mengecup lama punggung tangan kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin makin menatap sedih _namja_ itu.

'_Andai kau yang mengatakan itu, Kyu~'_ Batinnya.

.

"Eh? Itu Siwon dan Sungmin kan?" Victoria yang sedari tadi memeluk lengan Kyuhyun mulai menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat langkah Kyuhyun ikut terhenti.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang mata Victoria dan mata itu membulat seketika saat menatap pemandangan 'mesra' tak jauh darinya.

"Woah! Siwon memeluk Sungmin. Kyaa! Mereka memang serasi." Victoria terlonjak senang saat melihat Siwon memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Cih!" Kyuhyun membuang tatapannya dan segera melangkah meninggalkan koridor itu, meninggalkan Victoria tentunya.

"_Oppa_~ tunggu aku. Tapi SiMin? _Aish_ sudahlah!" Victoria segera mengejar langkah Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dan terbukti. Sungmin sudah menduga jika Kyuhyun cepat atau lambat akan melupakannya sampai menjauhinya begini. Sungmin hapal watak _namja_ yang jika sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya, teman dekat bahkan sahabatnyapun akan terlupakan.

Sungmin menghela napas saat kembali menatap kemesraan KyuToria dari kejauhan. Melihat senyuman Kyuhyun untuk _yeoja_ lain jujur itu membuat Sungmin sakit. Belum lagi saat Victoria mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Min~" Sungmin berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi taman sekolah, air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya jatuh juga.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, manik _onyx_ itu menatap punggungnya seraya menyungingkan seringaian tipis.

"Kyu~" Victoria kembali merengek, membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Hmm?" Jawabnya datar.

"_Kiss me_~" Lirih Victoria seraya menutup mata, mengenggam kemeja depan Kyuhyun erat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata saat melihat wajah pasrah _yeoja_ itu. Sedikit lagi dan bibirnya akan dikecup _yeoja_ lain selain _umma_nya dan~ Sungmin.

Sreet

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah sehingga bibir merah itu mengecup pipinya. "Jangan berlebihan. Ini di sekolah!" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman Victoria di kemejanya lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

"Saat berduapun kau menolakku." Lirih Victoria.

.

.

Braak!

Dengan bringas Kyuhyun mencampakkan koper besar milik Sungmin ke dinding kamarnya.

"KAU KENAPA?" Sungmin terbelalak saat melihat nasib koper hitamnya terbuka lebar dan pakaiannya berhamburan ke mana-mana.

"KAU SAKIT!"

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun sebelum berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju koper.

Tep

Kyuhyun yang masih diselimuti emosi mulai menganggam pergelangan tangan kiri Sungmin.

"Kau ingin pindah ke Seoul?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara datarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sungmin memberontak dari kekangan Kyuhyun tapi tak berhasil.

"Bahkan sekarang aku tak berarti apa-apa untukmu. Kenapa aku harus mengetahuinya dari Siwon _hyung_? Bukan darimu?" Kyuhyun mulai menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Siapa sekarang yang tak berarti apa-apa? Aku ingin memberi tahumu tapi kau terus saja sibuk dengan pacarmu. Kau kira aku mau bersusah payah memberi tahumu. Lupakan saja!" Jawab Sungmin ketus.

Braak!

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin sampai punggung itu sukses menabrak dinding kamar.

"KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU!" Bentak Kyuhyun, matanya sudah merah menahan emosi yang sudah terlanjur meletup-letup itu.

Sungmin balas menatap mata Kyuhyun. "KAU YANG MEMPERMAINKANKU! Kau yang menyakiti hatiku. Hiks! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Sungmin tak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi, terpaksa memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terhenyak, merasa bersalah saat lagi-lagi _yeoja_ itu menangis. "_mianhae_~ maafkan kesalahnku. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau berubah begini. Tiba-tiba ingin pindah ke Seoul." Ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai meredam emosinya.

"Kenapa? Jelas saja karena _umma_ dan _appa_ku di sana. Aku bosan tinggal bersama _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_. Aku mau kembali ke Seoul." Jawab Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Hei~ kau berubah~" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hiks~ kau yang berubah. _Babo_!" Sungmin mulai memukul dada Kyuhyun yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. "Hiks~ _babo namja_. _Babo_, _babo_, _babo_!" Sungmin terus memukul dada itu sampai Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tenanglah~ kau seperti kesetanan jika begini." Ujarnya.

"Siapa yang tak kesetanan jika melihat orang yang dicintai malah bermesraan dengan _yeoja_ lain. Aku tak sanggup lagi disini." Jawab Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat dan memenjara bahu itu agar tak bergerak.

"Hiks~ aku mencintaimu Kyu~ sangat mencitaimu. Aku tak sanggup lagi jika harus melihatmu bermesraan dengan Victoria. Aku tak sanggup. Lebih baik aku kembali ke Seoul dan―"

Chu~

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin cepat dan mengecup bibir _yeoja_ itu liar. Tak dibiarkannya lagi Sungmin berbicara untuk selanjutnya.

"Hiks~" Sungmin memejamkan mata dan balas memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, membiarkan bibir nakal itu mengecup bibirnya dengan bringas.

:: flash back end ::

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**::Happiness::  
.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**By Cho Hanbyeol**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**OOC, GS, TYPO(S), ETC**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Cppkk~"

Kecipak saliva itu jelas terdengar memenuhi ruang tamu apartemen Sungmin. Entah berapa lama mereka melakukan _French kiss_ ini tapi seakan tak mempermasalahkan udara, dua insan itu masih saja memangut bibir pasangannya.

"Hhh… Hhh…"

Akhirnya mereka menjauhkan sebentar bibir yang sudah tampak membengkak itu untuk sekedar bernapas.

Chu~

Kembali bibir merah, basah dan bengkak itu bertemu.

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat dan mendorong tengkuk suaminya agar tautan bibir mereka terus mengerat.

Tak mau kalah, Kyuhyun dengan sigap menyusupkan tangan kanannya di punggung Sungmin sementara tangan kirinya menyusup di belakang lutut _yeoja_ itu.

Sreet

Tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, Kyuhyun dengan gagahnya membopong tubuh Sungmin dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum disela-sela kecupan Kyuhyun dan beralih membuka piyama yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Setelah terlepas, tangan mungil itu dengan nakalnya memelintir _nipple_ Kyuhyun.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, perasaan sakit dan nikmat mulai mendominasinya.

'_Bisa gila jika aku tak cepat memangsanya.'_ Batin Kyuhyun gusar.

Brugh!

Tak sabaran lagi, _namja_ itu meletakkan tubuh Sungmin dihamparan kasur dan segera menindihnya.

"Kyu~" Sungmin merengek saat dadanya merasa sesak bukan main ditindih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menopangkan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh Sungmin agar tak menindihnya lagi.

"_Waeyo_ Minnie?" Kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Sungmin heran.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hanya sesak." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengecup sekilas dada Sungmin yang masih terlapisi baju kantornya. "Maafkan Kyunnie~" Ujar _namja_ itu lagi.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. "Bukan salah Kyunnie. Eum.. Minnie mau mandi saja." Sungmin berniat bangkit.

"Kyu?" Sungmin menatap bingung _namja_ yang tengah memenjaranya itu. _Namja_ itu tak bergeming sedikitpun dari atas tubuh Sungmin.

'_Aku sudah bangun begini dia malah mau mandi? Tak bisa!'_ Erang Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Minnie menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun mulai beranjak bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya diujung ranjang. Melipat tangannya ke dada lalu mulai memasang wajah cemberut versi _aegyo_nya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi melihat kelakuan _namja_ itu. _'Dia kenapa?'_ Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

Tapi _yeoja_ itu mengalah dan mulai mendekati Kyuhyun, memeluk leher _namja_ itu dari belakang. "Kyunnie kenapa?" Sungmin berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Kyuhyun, menjilatnya sekilas agar _namja_ itu tak merajuk.

"Milik Kyunnie sakit dan Minnie bilang mau mandi? Minnie menyebalkan! Sangat!" Kyuhyun berniat bangkit dari duduk tapi Sungmin segera menggagalkannya.

"_Ara_! _Mianhae_! Minnie hanya takut Kyunnie jijik dengan keringat Minnie." Ujar Sungmin seraya membimbing wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatap wajahnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. _'Bahkan kini cairanmu aku menginginkannya Ming, tak memperdulikan lagi apapun asal dari tubuhmu!'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggam jemari Sungmin yang bertengger di kedua pipinya sebelum mengecup lagi bibir merah Sungmin.

.

.

"Hhh…" Perut Sungmin mengeras saat lagi-lagi lidah Kyuhyun bermain dikewanitaannya.

Entah sejak kapan dua insan itu melepas baju mereka, yang jelas sekarang Kyuhyun tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di kewanitaan Sungmin, menjilat bahkan menggigit pelan daging mungil di sana.

"Ooh~ hngggh~" Tubuh Sungmin terus saja mengeras menahan hasrat yang sedari tadi dibangkitkan Kyuhyun. Sprei dibawahnya sudah tak terbentuk lagi, apa lagi saat lidah Kyuhyun kembali masuk dan menusuk lubang basahnya.

"KYUUUH~"

Dan teriakan panjang itu menandakan keluarnya cairan Sungmin yang langsung diteguk habis Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu sepertinya sangat haus akan Sungmin, sayang Sungmin belum menyadarinya.

"Hhh.. Hhh.." Sungmin menutup matanya dan bernapas melalui mulut. Dadaya turun naik menghirup udara.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan tersenyum saat melihat keadaan Sungmin.

"Ming~ berbaliklah~"

"Eh?" Sungmin membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun membantunya untuk berbalik dan menjadikan posisi tubuhnya menelungkup.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan malah mulai menyerang dua bongkahan tak kalah kenyal dari payudara Sungmin.

"Ooh~" Sungmin sontak menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal saat Kyuhyun mengecup bokong berisinya.

"Ooh Kyuuh~ _jeb_― haah ―_balh_.." Sungmin menggigit bantal tak bersalah itu saat Kyuhyun semakin gencar memainkan bibirnya di bokong Sungmin. Gigitan kecil Kyuhyun berikan disana dan terus saja membuat libido sungmin bangkit.

"Ming~ bertumpulah pada lututmu." Perintah Kyuhyun saat sudah selesai dengan bokong Sungmin.

"Haah~" Sungmin menegakkan wajahnya dan berusaha bangkit. "Aku tak sanggup Kyu~" Susah payah _yeoja_ itu bangkit namun terus gagal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai membantu _yeoja_ itu untuk bangkit dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut. "Bertahanlah dengan posisi seperti ini~" Lirih Kyuhyun tepat ke telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah dan ikut menopang tangannya di atas kasur.

Kyuhyun memandang sekilas tubuh putih yang sudah banjir keringat itu.

'_Lakukan atau tidak?'_ Pikir Kyuhyun. _'Tapi sudah sampai disini. Sayang jika dilewatkan'_ Ujar _namja_ itu lagi masih membatin.

Kyuhyun mulai memeluk perut datar Sungmin dari belakang menggunakan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai sibuk mengocok juniornya sendiri.

"Ming~ tahanlah~" Kyuhyun berbisik seraya mulai menuntun juniornya masuk ke kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Kyuuh~ apa yang kau― AKH!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat kepala junior itu berusaha membobol lagi lubangnya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya, tapi jika di tusuk dari belakang, Sungmin merasakan perih bukan main.

"Akh~ Kyuuh~ ini sakit." Sungmin memejamkan mata dan menunduk saat junior Kyuhyun terus berusaha memasukinya lebih dalam.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan juniornya dan memandang punggung Sungmin dengan was-was. "_Mianhae_~" Lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "_Aniya_~ nanti juga hilang sendiri. Teruskan saja Kyu, tapi~ pelan-pelan.." Cicitnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dan menghujani leher yang sudah tak bisa dikatakan putih itu dengan ciumannya.

"Pasti~" Ujar Kyuhyun berbisik seraya memulai lagi pergerakannya.

"Eungh~" Sungmin makin memejam dan sontak tubuhnya bergetar saat junior Kyuhyun terus berusaha memasuki dirinya.

Sungmin menahannya, menahan setiap hujaman perih itu sampai junior Kyuhyun tenggelam sempurna didalam tubuhnya.

"_Gwenchana_?" Kyuhyun terus memeluk tubuh berkeringat itu dan sesekali mengecup bahu belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Bergeraklah.. Kyuuh~" Ucap Sungmin parau.

Seketika itu juga seringaian tercipta jelas disudut bibir Kyuhyun. Dan sekali lagi, sayang Sungmin tak melihatnya, padahal _namja_ itu sangat amat puas kini mendengar perintah Sungmin.

"Hhh~"

Satu dorongan dan sukses membuat Sungmin terpejam lagi. Dan selanjutnya, dorongan pelan itu akan berubah dengan tempo cepat serta rintihan Sungmin berubah menjadi erangan nikmat.

Setidaknya erangan itu akan terhenti sampai Kyuhyun bosan memakan _bunny_ Mingnya.

.

.

Sungmin meringis sakit saat dirinya tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor kantor, menuangkan lagi kopi hangat dari mesin otomatis itu dan menunggunya sejenak.

Sungmin sempat-sempatnya melamunkan hal tadi malam bahkan ketika apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar mandi saat pagi harinya, seketika senyuman itu tercipta disudut bibir merahnya.

"Kau terlambat?" Suara berat Siwon menghentikan lamunan serta senyuman manis _yeoja_ itu.

"N―_ne_.. _mianhae_." Sungmin membungkuk sekilas saat melihat Siwon sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"_Gwenchana_. Asal kau masuk kerja saja." Tutur Siwon seraya tersenyum.

Sungmin mengambil cangkir yang sudah berisi kopi hangat itu dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Siwon. Siwon menggeleng. "Minumlah, aku tahu kau belum makan." Jawab Siwon seraya mengacak lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Eum? Aku sudah makan. Yah walau roti gosong buatan Kyunnie, hihi." Sungmin terkekeh mengingat lagi kejadian di meja makan tadi pagi.

Mendengar itu membuat Siwon terdiam. "Eh Min. lusa ulang tahunku. Aku mengundangmu untuk datang ke pestaku. Kau akan datang, bukan?" Siwon berujar seraya menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"OMMO! Lusa ulang tahunmu? Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Sungmin menepuk jidatnya cepat saat mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"_Gwenchana_. Datanglah.. semuanya sudah setuju akan hadir, tinggal kau saja yang belum menjawab undanganku." Ujar Siwon.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Pasti! Aku akan membawa Kyunnie juga."

Deg~

.

.

Suasana disekitar kolam tempat diadakannya pesta ulangtahun Siwon tampak ramai. Sepertinya direktur satu itu benar-benar mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan banyak orang sampai area kolamnya hampir penuh dengan manusia.

Sementara di salah satu meja yang sengaja disediakan, Kyuhyun terlihat memandang jijik mangkuk yang berada dihadapannya.

'_Apa ini?'_ Tanya _namja_ itu dalam hati. Tangannya mulai terulur untuk mengaduk isi mangkuk itu. _'Bubur? Aigoo! Kenapa seperti makanan tak layak saja.'_ Kyuhyun mendorong mangkuk itu agar menjauh darinya.

Sreet

Pelukan tepat mengalung di leher Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja membuat _namja_ itu terlonjak kaget. Sungmin yang memeluk _namja_ itu dari belakang hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa buburnya enak?" Sungmin menatap mangkuk bubur yang masih penuh itu. "Kenapa tak dimakan? Siwonnie susah payah menyuruh pelayannya membuatkan bubur ini." Sungmin mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun seraya mengambil mangkuk bubur itu.

'_Mwo? Siwon hyung? Jadi ini ulahnya?_' Geram Kyuhyun.

"_Kajja_! Minnie suapkan saja. Acara ini akan lama selesainya dan Kyunnie harus makan. Bukannya bubur kesukaan Kyunnie?" Sungmin menyendokkan bubur itu dan menyuapkannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam, tak mau membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

"Ayo Kyunnie. Aaa~" Sungmin terus memaksa _namja_ itu agar membuka mulutnya. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun enggan dan bahkan tak sudi membuka mulutnya.

"PERHATIAN!"

Suara eunhyuk terdengar diatas panggung kecil dekat kolam itu. "Mari kita mulai acara ini." Ujarnya tanpa rasa hormat sedikitpun. Untung saja sebagian tamu adalah teman sekolah mereka dulu, jadi _namja_ energik itu tak perlu repot memakai tata kramanya untuk membuka acara.

Sesuai arahan Eunhyuk, acara ulang tahun Siwon itu dimulai. Mulai dari sambutan Siwon dan acara lain yang membuat kyuhyun malas mengikutinya.

"Lee Sungmin~"

Suara Siwon terdengar keras dari mik itu dan membuat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menatap kearah Siwon.

"Kemarilah~ potongkan kue untukku." Titah Siwon seraya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan Siwon. "Ming, jang―" Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mencegah, tapi _yeoja_ itu sudah bangkit dan berjalan anggun menuju arah Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengenggam erat tangannya saat melihat senyuman manis Siwon ketika menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin.

"Menjijikkan!" Desis Kyuhyun seraya membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

_Namja_ itu terus membuang tatapannya sampai acara pemotongan kue yang dibantu Sungmin selesai.

"Kue pertamaku kuberikan padamu, Minnie-_ah_~"

Deg~

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menatap ke arah SiMin dan membulatkan mata saat _namja_ itu sudah menyuapi istrinya mesra. Malah Sungmin tak menolak sedikitpun.

"Cih! Ini mulai membosankan!" Maki Kyuhyun seraya mulai beranjak dari duduk.

.

.

Sungmin setengah berlari seraya mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kemana dia?" Sungmin terus mengedarkan pandangan dan mulai mencari keluar dari tempat pesta.

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman itu.

"Tsk! Membuat khawatir saja!" Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai mendekati bangku. "Apa yang Kyunnie lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin saat dirinya sudah berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan untuk kemudian membuang tatapannya kesamping.

"_YA_! Kenapa?" Sungmin duduk di samping _namja_ itu dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan lengannya.

"Kyunnie mau pulang!" Suara merajuk itu menggema disekitar taman.

"Tsk! Jangan kekanakan, Kyunnie-_ah_. Bahkan ini baru dimulai." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kyunnie tak perduli. Kyunnie mau pulang!" Teriaknya lagi seraya bangkit dari duduk.

"_YA_! Jangan begini." Sungmin dengan cepat mengenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun agar _namja_ itu tak melangkah.

"Kyunnie kenapa, hm?" Sungmin ikut bangkit lalu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Kyunnie bosan!" Jawab Kyuhyun ketus. "Kyunnie mau memainkan PSP saja." Ujarnya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum, mengusap lembut rambut kecoklatan itu agar Kyuhyun menengankan emosinya sedikit saja.

"Jangan begitu. Wonnie pasti kecewa jika sahabat dekatnya pulang terlebih dahulu. Apa lagi Kyunnie belum memberikan selamat untuknya. Itu benar-benar tak sopan." Tutur Sungmin.

"Kyunnie tak perduli, terserah saja." _Namja_ itu masih memasang suara ketusnya.

"Tak boleh begitu!" Sungmin terus membujuk Kyuhyun. "Nanti jika Wonnie marah bagaimana?"

"Minnie dan _ahjussi_ itu juga membuat Kyunnie marah. Kyunnie malas disini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Marah? Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Pokoknya marah! Kyunnie pulang saja!"

Kyuhyun dengan kasar menghempaskan cekalan tangan Sungmin dan berniat melangkah.

Sreet

Tanpa malu lagi, Sungmin segera memeluk _namja_ itu dari belakang agar Kyuhyun tak melangkah, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget karena ulah beraninya itu.

"Kau keras kepala sekali. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara terampuh untuk menjinakkanmu~" Lirih Sungmin, wajahnya ia tenggelemkan di punggung hangat Kyuhyun seraya terus memeluk perut datar _namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dengan perlahan _namja_ itu melepaskan pelukan Sungmin di perutnya dan mulai berbalik, menganggam kedua tangan Sungmin erat.

"Kyunnie mau pulang~" Rengek Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin memelas.

Sungmin tersenyum, meloloskan tangan kanannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun untuk kemudian mengusap lembut pipi kiri _namja_ itu. "Baiklah~ kita pulang sekarang." Ujar Sungmin seraya ingin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar melangkah.

"Tapi~" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Hmm.. apa lagi?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Tapi Kyunnie mau ini dulu―"

Sreet

Chu~

Dengan cepat _namja_ itu menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan menangkap bibir _plump_ itu dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun seperti kecanduan, terus menginginkan bibir Sungmin kapanpun ia menginginkannya.

Sungmin ikut memejamkan mata seraya mulai mengenggam kuat jemari kiri Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu mulai menggerakkan dengan lembut bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin.

"Kyu~" Sungmin perlahan menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengalungkan dengan sempurna lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, membuat kecupan manis itu semakin intens tercipta.

Kyuhyun beralih memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh itu agar tak terlalu lelah bertumpu pada kakinya.

"Hmmpp~" Sungmin membalas setiap lumatan yang Kyuhyun ciptakan pada bibirnya yang bahkan masih membengkak akibat ulah mereka setiap malam.

"Hhh~ Kyuummmppp~" Sungmin mengerang saat lidah Kyuhyun sudah berani menerobos masuk mulutnya dan membelitkan lidahnya dengan pintar.

Sungmin merasa melayang saat lidah itu benar-benar memanjakannya. Entah mengapa Sungmin menginginkan Kyuhyun saat ini juga.

"Kyuuh~ se― eungh.. sentuh aku.." Sungmin berujar susah payah masih dalam bungkaman hangat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas bibirnya seraya mulai menjauhkan bibir mereka. Menatap Sungmin lekat sampai _yeoja_ itu salah tingkah sendiri.

"K―Kyu~ _mianhae_.. aku tadi―"

"Pasti! Aku akan menyentuh setiap inci tubuhmu sampai tak ada yang luput satupun dari sentuhanku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan egois _namja_ itu.

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Aku― hmmpp~"

Kembali Sungmin harus memejamkan mata saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka.

'Apa aku salah bicara?' Batin Sungmin saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun kini sudah bersarang di payudaranya, meremasnya keras.

**:: ToBe Continue ::**

**Balas review : **

**- Ayu Kyumin : ne. kyunnie pura2, tapi baru kok(?).**

**- hyuknie : oke ^^ siwon selalu diikut sertakan.**

**- cho arin : kenapa tutup mata?#pura2 polos. Oke deh chingu ^^**

**- Lytte bunnyming : hehe. Aniya, kyu emang sakit kok kmrn, dia pura2 Cuma pas dah inget ini doang.**

**- fifian160 : ne. ingatan si epil dah balik t.**

**- KyuLov: iya, kyu dh sembuh. Hyuk mah dah mesum, lancang lagi#dijambak hyuk.**

**- Guest : ne, ni dh dilanjut.**

**- Murai2031 : kekeke. Seneng bgt si mesum kyu kambek. Kasian minnienya.**

**- Chikyumin : iya, ncnya hot apa g t? g tw deh, g bs buat nc#dicekek kyumin**

**- Sunghyunnie : ncnya hot? Aigoo, jd malu. Iya. Kyu jail is back.**

**- Princess kyumin : iya. Itu alesannya. Sepertinya iya. Klo epil dh beraksi, adek buat KMS segera tercipta#sotoy**

**- LovelyMin : KURANG PANJANG? O.O ini buatnya dah kembang-kempis ditemani kyumin nih. Sipsipsip.**

**- SparKSomniA0321 : keke.. iya. Dah dilanjut.**

**- BbuingBbuing137 : dagdigdug kenapa? O.O udah dilanjut ^^**

**- nda hinata : iya. Hmm.. cm masuk yang ini ripiunya. Hoho, nenek lampir? Siapa itu#pura2 polos**

**- hera triana : itulah aslinya kyu. nolak mah rugi dianya. Ne. apa dah kilat ini updatenya?**

**- KMS kyuminshiper : banyak rencana yang ada dlm otak kyu#tos bareng kyu. hehe**

**- NithanyaKYu : woah O.O selamatan 7 hari 7 malem? Boleh blg WOW g? hehe. Iya. Hyuk g ngajak2 nih, g asik. Woaah, kasian vic, ntar nickhunnya nangis loh klo yayangnya dicelupin ke sungai han.**

**- kyumin4ever : iya, apa lagi klo bukan rencana dahsyatnya dia. Siwon dimunculin kok, tenang aja ^^**

**- iinx artie1 : hehe. Iya, bahaya kalo ming g bs jalan bsk.**

**- Sha : iya. Pervertnya langsung bekerja. Oke ^^**

**- adinda sungmin : annyeong do. Ne, gwenchana. #elap mimisan chingu. Iya nih, masih nc gagal **

**- ImSFS : iya. Kan kepergok sama monyet mesum. Hyuk ternyata cukup berguna disini. #dicium hyuk gr2 muji dia**

**- MINGswife : huwee. Maafkan kakak yang bodoh ini dek. Gr2 hilap nih. Maaf ya. Tapi ini kk bales ripiu adek, jgn marah ne. bsk g hilap lagi deh#sodorin kelingking**

**- MsJongjin : istri jongjin? Kalo gitu ini istrinya yesungie#plaak. Oke. Apa ini udh update kilat?**

**- Monmom: Ne. dah sembuh kyuhyunnya ^^**

**- 137Line : oke ^^**

**- HyunMing joo : ne. maklumi epil satu ini, ne?**

**- AIDASUNGJIN : keke. Oke. Dah dilanjut ^^**

**- Miyoori29 : ncnya sesuatu. Iya, ancur banget t ncnya.**

**- sienna-w5 : iYADONG. Kyu gituloh. Hehe. Ne, evilsmirknya dah lama g keliatan. Yang jelas merencanakan sesuatu buat ming#ikutan smirk**

**- KyuLoveMin : setuju ya kyu ngerjain ming. Ternyata kyu banyak pendukungnya. Iya, eunhae memang layaknya peri penolong ^^**

**- aey raa kms : keke. Iya. Kyu epilnya yang bikin rame ya.**

**- FiungAsmara : maklum, kyu jahil sangat. Oke, dh dilanjut ini ^^**

**- Minimi : hehe. Iya iya. Moga kyumin bahagia ^^**

**- love haehyuk : iya. Kyu dah ingat ^^**

**- nannaa : hehe. Kyuhyun merencanakan sesuatu buat bunnynya.**

**- Nahanakyu : kyu acting bentaran doang. Oke, dh dilanjut ^^**

**- Lu'iL Kyumin Elf : annyeong do ^^ selamat datang di fanfict kacau buatan hanbyeol ^^. Kyu polos2 tapi emang bs membobol ming. Aigoo susah menghilangkan kemesuman kyunnie. Ne. gr2 jatoh dr ranjang, mimpi, sm ucapan hyuk yg buat dia akhirnya smebuh.**

**- kyurin Minnie : ngak akan, mulai sekarang kyu mesumnya minta ampun ma ming. Over protektif lagi.**

**- mayasiwonest everlastingfriends : hehe. Kyu dah kebiasaan polos, jd acting gt nyantai aja dia. Udh dilanjut nih ^^**

**- kyumin forever : kyunnie merencanakan sesuatu. Kekeke. G kok, siwon cm ganggu bentaran doang, tapi ngak janji jg sih#plaak**

**- kim nuri shfly : hehe. Pada seneng mua ya kyu sembuh, kyunnie sesuatu nih kayaknya.**

**- fishyank : Minnie belum sadar kalo iblish dah kembali -_-**

**- sparkyumin13 : hehe. G tw t apa reaksi ming, seneng pasti lah ya kyknya.**

**- Liaa kyuminelf : siapa dulu, epil mah pinternya jagan diragukan. Hehe**

**- HeeYeon : iya, vic sedikit jahat disini, tapi g lagi. Kalo soal jatah kyu g mau kalah. Keke**

**- Song HyoRa137 : ne, nc abal ini. Ah~ gomawo dh diingetin buat typonya.#kecup. Belum tau klo chapter terakhir. Aku buatnya mana klo ada ide aja, klo buntu aku tamatin, hehe**

**- Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : kekeke, itu tahu maksud kyu boongin ming, dia mau jatah double, ani triple#plaak**

**- sunnyunysunghyun : g kok, kyu emang sakit selama ini. Dia ingetnya pas jatoh, mimpi, sm kt2nya hyuk itu.**

**- coffeewie kyumin : nepsong mah jangan ditanya chingu, nepsong bgt si epil sm ming. Keke, emang modus chingu. Otak mesumnya jalan.**

**- Okoyunjae : ne, iblis kyu yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah kembali.**

**- Park Min Rin : hehe. Ne, aku juga g tahan ngetik konflik terlalu berat. Itu-tu yang bikin aku lemah dimata readersku **

**- Freychullie : pas kebentur pagi itu masih remang2(?) sm hyuk bru udh agak terang tu ingetannya.**

**- Rinyeol : iya, abisnya eunhyuk dah bosen t sm keautisnya kyu, lama bgt nempelnya. NCnya kurang PANJANG? Aigoo~ ini dah panas dingin buatnya. Hehe**

**- indahpus96 : ming harus byk diingatkan klo dkt sm kyu kyknya. Udh dilanjut ^^**

**- Rima KyuMin Elf : oke ^^**

**- HANA : heh, iya chingu. Kyu is back. Ni dah dilanjut ^^**

**- minnieGalz : hehe. Ming dalam bahaya dong berarti klo masuk keperangkap setan.**

**- Nurmakyuminelf : iya, chingu tau aja maksudnya kyuhyun.**

**- Siti azzahra muayanah : gomawo ^^. Ini dah dilanjut. Moga ngak ngecewain ya?**

**- chokyuminwonyunjayelfishy : eh? Ngak masalah chingu, baca apalagi ninggalin jejak. Itumah top, daripada baca ngak ninggalin jejak.**

**- cloudyeye : bukan. Gara2 mimpi juga kok. Mimpi, pas kyu kebentur kepalanya sm ceritanya hyuk yang buat kyu inget. Eh? Nc eunhae. Iya deh, klo ada ide sm kuat mental. Hoho. Hmm banyak yang protes disini hae aku jadiin yeoja. Hmm tapi ini ff pertama yg pairnya eunhae, ff lain aku haehyuk smua.**

**- bshae0501 : waduh, doanya. Amin. Iya. Disini donghae **_**jagi**_** aku buat jd yeoja(Eunhae)**

**- kyuminalways89 : iya, ngak tahan dia, bawaannya mau keceplosan mulu.**

**- Zuyyin : endingnya kyumin dong. Kan KYUMIN FANFICTION.**

**- bunyming : hehe. Kasian liat ming? Jd ngak mau nc nih? Dah dilanjut saeng ^^**

**- Kanaya : iYADONG. Kan dah sembuh kyuhyunnya.**

**- Black Snow : iya bener. Ming harus hati2 sm kyu. bahaya bgt t epil**

**- audrey musaena : gomawo ^^. Iya. Kyunnie kan mesum#apa hubungannya?**

**- Qniee love nest : ne ^^ udah diupdate.**

**- Guest : itu salah satunya. Hehe. Iya, klo kelamaan ntar diembat wonnie. Bergetar kenapa?**

**- Guest : sok polos kyunnie diragukan. Hehe**

**- Sasya : hehe. Iya. Alhamdulillah#usap wajah**

**- Kyuminyeeunhae 968 : hehe. Gomawo **

**- sparkyumin-08 : sama-sama. Iya, dah update nih.**

**- Shywona489 : hehe, kyu kan emang jail. Iya. Yeoja pirang itu Victoria. Ne, chingu bnr lagi, kyu ingt gr2 terbentur itu. Hmm.. kalo ngak ada halangan aku update 2 hari sekali chingu, asal aku ngak sibuk ^^**

**- Fujimoto Yumi : hehe, gomawo ^^**

**- moshassi : eum#goyangin telunjuk. Ngak mungkin Minnie ninggalin kyunnie. Hehe. Oke oke oke. Klo ada ide bakal lanjut terus.**

**- Gaeming : udah sadar dia. Iya, Victoria itu Vicky. Qian juga. Udah ada flash backnya tu. Sesuai permintaan. Gomawo chagiya ^^**

**- LQ : kok sedih? Apa ceritanya buat nyesek. Udah dilanjut ^^**

**- chabluebilubilu : hoho, seneng bgt kyu dh sembuh.**

**- Choi Hyo Joon males login : -_- rambutan? Apa ngak ada panggilan lebih manis dari itu chingu? Ntar KyuMin marah loh anaknya dipanggil rambutan.**

**- minyu : iya. Kyu emang licik, banget! Ne, cerita Eunhyuk salah satunya yg buat Kyu inget. Jadi kesimpulannya KyuMin sm EunHae sm2 mesum#digaplok**

**- nandaLJ1307 : iya, Kyu dah inget. Harap maklum kalo pervertnya muncul -_-**

**- nuiita : hehe. Iya tuh, ming harus hati-hati sm kyu. sayang ming belum sadar.**

**- kang sung hye : iya. Kyuhyun is back. Jalannya kyu emang sembuh di chap 4 chingu. Kyu yang minta cepet2 sembuh#alesan.**

**Adakah yang belum dibales reviewnya? Kalo ada komen aja.**

**Mind to RNR again? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

:: flash back ::

Katakanlah Kyuhyun pengecut. Hanya bisa memarahi Sungmin atas keputusannya yang ingin pindah tetapi tak berhasil menghentikan pergerakan _yeoja_ itu sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan, ada ruang kosong dihatinya yang ikut pergi bersama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa hati bodohnya –menurut Kyuhyun- terus merasa perih.

"Ayolah Kyu~ kau sudah mempunyai Victoria. Sungmin hanya sahabatmu, tak lebih." Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Ini hanya perasaan sakit saat ditinggal sahabat. Sebentar lagi akan hilang." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih, matanya masih menatap lekat jendela kamar Sungmin yang tak terbuka sama sekali.

"Cih! Bahkan dia rela meninggalkanmu. Sahabat seperti apa dia." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"_Aku mencintaimu Kyu~ sangat mencitaimu―"_

Deg~

Kyuhyun meremas kuat kemeja depannya saat kata-kata Sungmin kembali terngiang.

"_Aniya_!" Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah kebohongan. _Aniya_!" Kyuhyun terus menggeleng, kakinya mulai melangkah menjauhi pagar rumah Sungmin.

.

BRAAAK!

Dengan keras Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu kamar Victoria, membuat _yeoja_ yang tengah mematut dirinya didepan cermin itu terkejut seketika.

"_OMMO_! Kau menganggetkanku." Victoria memegangi dadanya seraya kembali menatap cermin.

"_Waeyo_ _oppa_?" Victoria mengerutkan dahi saat melihat bayangan Kyuhyun dicermin yang tengah mengatur napas, belum lagi tatapan aneh dari bola mata _namja_ itu.

"Vicky! Ayo kita ciuman!"

"UHUK!" Seperti menelan sesuatu yang besar tanpa dikunyah terlebih dahulu, Victoria batuk sekeras-kerasnya.

.

Victoria dengan pasrah menutup matanya dan refleks merekahkan bibir merahnya saat tangan Kyuhyun sudah bertengger indah dikedua bahunya, meremas kedua bahu itu perlahan.

Victoria makin tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun membawanya untuk mendekat.

Sementara Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu menatap fokus bibir Victoria seraya terus mendekatkan wajah mereka.

'_Ayo Kyu~ kau pasti bisa mencium selain Sungmin babo itu.'_ Semangatnya dalam hati.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, dua bibir yang sama-sama merah itu akan bertemu, kemudian saling kunci dan melumat.

Tapi~

Puk

"Eh?" Victoria membuka perlahan matanya saat merasakan dahi Kyuhyun bertumpu pada bahu sebelah kanannya. "_Waeyo_ _oppa_?" Victoria memandang heran _namja_ yang masih saja menenggelamkan wajah dibahunya.

"_Mian_~" satu kata lirih itu mampu membuat Victoria makin kebingungan.

"Untuk?" Tanya Victoria.

"Aku tak bisa. _Mianhae_, _jeongmal_." Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Victoria sedih. "Aku tak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik, tak mampu menyentuh pacarnya sendiri. Maafkan aku." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"H-hei.. _gwenchana oppa_~" Ujar Victoria seraya tersenyum kaku.

"Maaf Vicky, kita― putus saja."

Deg~

.

.

Setelah lulus sekolah tingkat atas, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin masih saja enggan untuk bertemu. Bahkan sejak mereka berpisah, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengalah untuk menghubungi terlebih dahulu. Bisa dibilang mereka memang putus hubungan sejak itu.

"Aku dengar Siwon ingin kuliah di Kyunghee." Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk disamping Donghae mulai berujar.

"_Jeongmal_? Bukannya kita juga akan kuliah disana?" Ujar Donghae manja.

"Iya _jagi_~ kita akan kulai disana juga, dan kau akan bertemu Minnie yang selalu kau rindukan itu." Jawab Eunhyuk seraya mengecup sekilas bibir ranum _yeoja_nya.

"_YA_! Aku masih disini!" Bentak Kyuhyun kesal. _Namja_ itu beralih meminum jusnya agar tak terlalu kesal dengan tingkah EunHae.

"Hehe. Aku tak bisa menahan jika sudah disamping ikan termanisku ini Kyu." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. "_Aigoo_~ sana cari Victoria. Ajak dia menjadi pacarmu lagi." Pancing Donghae.

"_Sirheo_! Mati saja kau _noona_!" Ujar Kyuhyun sadis.

Pletak!

"_Aish_!" Kyuhyun segera mengusap kepala berdenyutnya akibat jitakan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan macam-macam! Walau kau setingkat dengan kami, tapi kau tetap lebih muda dari kami." Marah Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

"Kau yakin ingin kuliah di Jepang? Yakin benar?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

"Kalau iya kenapa, _eoh_?" Jawab Kyuhyun kasar.

"_aish_! Kau lagi dapat? Sensitive sekali." Cibir Donghae.

"Dia memang sering datang bulan semenjak ditinggal Sungmin, _jagi_. Berikan pembalutmu padanya."

"_YA_!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan memandang tajam EunHae yang tengah menertawakannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kami hanya ingin memastikan, benar kau ingin kuliah disana? Aku dengar Minnie juga akan kuliah di Kyunghee dan bisa saja hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu, bukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencermati setiap ucapan Eunhyuk dengan pikiran jernihnya.

.

.

Sungmin menggeliat, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju balkon apartemen seraya tangan terus ia rentangkan ke samping.

Sesekali mulut mungil itu terbuka pertanda dirinya masih mengantuk. "Hoaam~" Lagi suara menguap itu terdengar, bedanya kali ini _yeoja_ itu sudah berada di balkon kamarnya seraya memegangi pagar pembatas.

"Dingin sekali~ ingin kembali tidur tapi jadwalku sangat amat padat." Lirih _yeoja_ itu. Tangan mungilnya bergerak perlahan mengusap kedua lengan yang sudah terasa dingin dan terus mengusapnya agar rasa hangat itu tercipta. "Tapi~ aku masih betah disini.." Lirihnya lagi.

_Yeoja_ itu menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya, seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran sampai tak mendengar jika pintu apartemennya dibuka seseorang.

Blam

Suara pintu ditutup itu membuat Sungmin terperanjat dan menatap pintu kamar.

"Hae! Itu kau?" Tanya Sungmin masih menatap pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hae. Masuk saja ke kamar." Ujar Sungmin lagi seraya membalikkan tubuh, menatap hamparan gedung yang berada dihadapannya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka dan sosok itu mendekati punggung Sungmin perlahan.

"Aku belum mandi Hae. Kuliah dimulai masih sejam lagi bukan?" Ujarnya tanpa membalikkan tubuh.

"Kau tak membawa monyetmu? Hebat sekali." Sungmin terus berceloteh.

"Apa kau sudah makan? _Umma_ dan _appa_ kemarin datang, membawaku banyak sekali makanan. Makanlah, ambil sendiri di dapur." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

Sreet

"Hae! Kau ini." Sungmin sedikit terlonjak saat sepasang tangan itu memeluk erat perutnya.

'_Jangan mengingatkanku akan kebiasaannya, Hae~'_ Batin Sungmin.

"Aku lapar. Sangat lapar." Bisikan lembut itu menyapa pendengaran Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Sungmin membulatkan mata saat tersadar. Itu bukan suara Donghae. Suara Donghae tak seberat itu. Itu suara―

Sreet

Sungmin melepaskan dengan cepat pelukan posesif itu dari perutnya dan segera berbalik.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main melihat wajah _namja_ itu lagi. Tak sengaja kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Kyu~" Cicitnya tanpa sadar.

_Namja_ itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. "_Bogoshippo_, Ming." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin sontak mengalirkan cairan bening yang langsung saja membasahi pipinya.

"Hei~ kenapa malah menangis?" Kyuhyun dengan cepat mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap lembut pipi basah itu. "Bahkan aku belum menjahilimu." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Ish!"

Sungmin yang merasa kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun segera melancarkan cubitannya tepat ke pinggang kurus itu.

"_YA_! Sakit Ming. Ampun, ampun." KYUHYUN mengaduh seraya mengenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih saja mencubit pinggangnya.

"Hiks~ Ish! Menyebalkan!" Sungmin melepas cubitannya seraya terus menangis.

"_Aish_! Kau jahat sekali denganku." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pinggangnya seraya merengek.

"Kau yang jahat. Hiks~ baru muncul sekarang. Aku membencimu." Sungmin sedikit memukuli dada bidang itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mulai memeluk tubuh bergetar menahan tangis itu seraya mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"_Mianhae_! Aku memang egois." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kau baru sadar?" Jawab Sungmin seraya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu dengan nyaman. Perlahan senyuman manis mulai tergambar dari sudut bibir Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu merasa puas saat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun lagi, serta wangi mint _namja_ itu yang memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya mengendurkan pelukan mereka dan beralih menarik dagu Sungmin agar mata kelinci itu menatapnya.

"Aku juga~ kau membuatku merasa ingin mati selama dua tahun ini." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. Perlahan mulai menjinjitkan kakinya dan menutup mata. Mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan gerakan lambat.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Senyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat reaksi Sungmin.

'_Kau masuk dalam perangkap iblis, Minnie jagi.'_ Batinnya sebelum menabrakkan bibir mereka. Membungkam bibir Sungmin cepat dan langsung membawanya dalam pangutan dalam.

Sepertinya KyuMin tak akan ke kampus hari ini, lebih mementingkan kebersamaan mereka dan mengesampingkan sebentar urusan kuliah.

.

:: Flash back end ::

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**::Happiness::  
.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**By Cho Hanbyeol**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**OOC, GS, TYPO(S), ETC**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Hmmppptt―" Sungmin kembali mengerang, tak tahu ini kali keberapa _yeoja_ itu mengerang nikmat seperti ini saat bibirnya dikatup lembut oleh gigi putih Kyuhyun. Tak tahu kenapa Sungmin ketagihan menerima semua cumbuan _namja_ mesum itu.

"Aah~ eungh~" Sungmin kembali mendesah saat kedua tangan _namja_ itu sudah beralih menuju bokongnya, meremas dua gundukan kenyal padat itu dengan segera.

"Eungh~ Kyuuh~" Sungmin mendongak, melepaskan dengan tak sengaja tautan bibir mereka saat remasan tangan Kyuhyun di bokongnya makin menggila. Tak Sungmin pikirkan gaun birunya yang sudah berantakan dimana-mana.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah terpejam sedikit pucat milik Sungmin, entah mengapa itu membuat dirinya semakin ingin memakan Sungmin detik ini juga.

"Aah~" Sungmin meremas rambut belakang Kyuhyun saat merasakan bibir tebal itu menyapa leher jenjangnya sebentar, lalu mulai mersot jatuh tepat ke dadanya yang agak sedikit terbuka karena ulah nakal Kyuhyun diawal tadi.

Bibir nakal itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Langsung mengecup dada kenyal bagian atas Sungmin dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Aah~ _aish_ Kyuu~" Sungmin benar-benar kehabisan akal saat Kyuhyun terus mencumbunya, belum lagi bagian privatnya yang sudah basah. Sungmin juga yakin bagian privat Kyuhyun tengah bekerja saat ini.

"Kyuuh~" Sungmin terpejam lagi saat merasakan lidah nakal itu mulai menghisap dadanya. Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya selalu bergetar, padahal Kyuhyun sering melakukannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Akh!" Sungmin berjengit sakit saat dadanya digigit keras oleh Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar gemas akan dua gundukan kenyal yang terus menggodanya itu. "Aish~ pelan-pelan _jagi_. Ini tak akan habis." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Ming~ aku menginginkanmu lagi.." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih masih dengan suara merengeknya. Apa namja ini tak tahu umur? Terus merengek pada Sungmin.

"Eum? kau mengatakan apa Kyu? akh~" Sungmin yang semula ingin membuka mata harus menghentikan niatnya saat Kyuhyun kembali meraup dada atasnya yang sudah memerah.

"Te― eungh~ Terush Kyuuh~" Erang Sungmin seraya mendorong kepala belakang Kyuhyun agar terus memanja dadanya.

.

"_YA_! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Teriakan tepat dibelakang Sungmin membuat _yeoja_ itu tersentak lalu mendorong Kyuhyun cepat. Refleks yang membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal.

Tapi Kyuhyun lebih mengumpati suara teriakan yang membuat aktivitasnya terganggu. Demi apapun Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengangkat bangku taman itu dan melemparkannya ke wajah orang yang meneriakinya tadi.

Sungmin merapikan letak gaunnya sebelum berbalik.

"_OMMO_! Kalian sejak kapan disini?" Sungmin berjengit kaget saat melihat Siwon, EunHae beserta satu _yeoja_ yang menjadi sekertaris Siwon itu menatapnya aneh.

"Benar bukan? Aku tak pernah berbohong." Eunhyuk berbisik tepat ketelinga Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari KyuMin. "Mereka.. mesum!" Lirih Donghae.

"Jadi ini ulah bawahanmu? Kenapa tak terhormat sama sekali." Ujar sekertaris Siwon seraya membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Sungmin tampak kaget mendengar sindiran itu.

"Kibum-_ssi_. Itu suami Sungmin, jadi apa salahnya mereka melakukan itu." Ujar Donghae berujar agar _yeoja_ sedikit galak itu tak mengamuk.

Kibum membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan Donghae. Kibum perlahan menatap Siwon sementara Siwon lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku kembali ke pesta saja." Ujar Siwon seraya berlalu.

"Tunggu aku." Kibum ikut berlari mengejar Siwon.

.

Eunhae dan KyuMin terlihat cangung saat SiBum sudah pergi menjauhi mereka.

"itu~"

"KALIAN MENGANGGU!" Kyuhyun segera membentak dan membuat ucapan Sungmin terhenti.

"Apa? Kami hanya mencemaskan kalian yang tak terlihat dimanapun di pesta tadi. Bilang jika ingin berbuat mesum! Kami tak akan datang mencari." Balas Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"_Ahjussi_ dan _noona_ menyebalkan! _Ahjussi_ mirip kuda sama _noona_ kaku itu juga menyebalkan! Kyunnie benci." Kyuhyun berlagak seperti bocah kecil seraya menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"_MWOYA_? Kenapa Donghae dan Kibum kau panggil _noona_ sementara kami _ahjussi_? Kau ini mau minta dipukul biar sadar ternyata." Eunhyuk geram dengan ulah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencibir seraya memeluk lengan Sungmin. "Minnie~ kita pulang saja ya? Kyunnie mau memainkan PSP. Tadi lupa membawanya." Ujar Kyuhyun merengek.

EunHae mencibir.

"Bocah autis seperti ini lama-lama mengesalkan juga. Cari saja _namja_ lain Min. Siwon menunggumu." Goda Donghae.

"YA! MATI SAJA KAU _NOONA_!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

EunHae terdiam, memandang Kyuhyun lekat saat merasa Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun tersadar dan perlahan menutup mulut.

"Kyu~ tak boleh begitu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu lebih tua darimu, tak boleh mengumpati mereka." Nasehat Sungmin.

EunHae dan Kyuhyun masih saling pandang.

.

'_Katakan padaku! Kau sudah sembuh, kan setan.'_ Mata Eunhyuk berkilat marah.

'_Diam kau monyet. Ini urusanku.'_ Balas mata Kyuhyun.

'_Aku sudah curiga dari awal. Kau tampak mesum! Ternyata kau sudah sembuh. Mau aku adukan Minnie, eoh?'_ Kali ini Donghae yang menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

'_Diam ikan jadi-jadian. Minnie urusanku. Jangan ikut campur. Monyet dan ikan tak boleh masuk kedalam lingkungan jajahanku. Hahaha..'_ Balasnya.

.

"Kyu~" Sungmin menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun dan sontak membuat tatapan tajam EunHae dan Kyuhyun melemah.

"Kita pulang ya Minnie." Rengek Kyuhyun seraya menggesekkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin, lalu menatap EunHae sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "_Ne_. Kita pulang sekarang." Sungmin mengusap lembut rambut depan Kyuhyun dan mulai menatap EunHae yang masih saja menatap Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Katakan pada Siwon aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini." Ujarnya.

EunHae hanya balas mengangguk tanpa melepas tatapannya dari iblis yang terus saja menjulurkan lidahnya pada mereka.

"_Kajja_!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mereka mulai melangkah menjauhi taman serta EunHae yang masih sibuk berpikir.

"Dia~ sudah sadar bukan?" Donghae yang pertama kali membuka suara saat KyuMin sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Iblis tetap iblis. Pantas saja dia mau melakukannya pada Sungmin. Malah dia yang sepertinya agresif. Padahal saat aku menyuruhnya menonton film biru kemarin, dia malah tak kuat dan terus saja menatap yang lain." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"_MWO_! Kau mengajaknya menonton koleksimu?" Tanya Donghae dengan suara keras, benar-benar tak menyangka akan ucapan suaminya.

"Hehe.." Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Tak sengaja. Khilaf _jagi_.." Jawabnya.

"_YA_! Kau benar-benar mesum, LEE HYUKJAE! Pantas saja iblis itu ikut mesum sepertimu." Teriak Donghae. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat sangat kesal sampai melangkah dahulu meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Hae-_ah_.. Tapi itu menguntungkan Minnie, bukan meyengsarakannya. Jangan marah, jagi!" Eunhyuk segera mengejar Donghae.

.

.

Cklek

"Haah~" Saat pintu apartemennya sudah terbuka, Sungmin segera masuk dan berlari menuju dapur. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka pintu lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari sana. Meneguk air mineral itu cepat sampai habis setengahnya.

Kyuhyun yang heran melihat tingkah Sungmin segera mengunci pintu mereka dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Minnie kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haah~ hausnya baru terasa sekarang. Tadi Minnie tak sempat minum." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Sungmin. Hanya meminum air mineral itu secara brutal tapi Kyuhyun malah menyukainya.

Kyuhyun berhenti tersenyum saat pikirannya mulai memikirkan hal yang iya-iya. _'Tadi boleh gagal. Sekarang tidak!'_ Batinnya seraya menyungingkan sedikit seringaian. "Tapi Kyunnie belum makan sejak tadi. Kyunnie lapar dan― haus.." Kyuhyun mulai cemberut, membuat Sungmin prihatin akan _namja_ itu.

"Minum ini dulu." Sungmin mendekat dan memberikan botol mineral itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera menyambar botol itu, meneguknya kasar sampai air itu meleleh membasahi sudut bibir dan lehernya.

"_Aigoo_! Seperti anak kecil." Cibir Sungmin seraya mengusap lembut sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memilih menatap Sungmin dengan mulut penuh air.

"Eum~ _wae_?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tanpa sadar saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti meneguk air itu.

'_Aish! Dia menggodaku. Tak salah lagi.'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat _namja_ itu membuang botol dalam genggamannya kesembarang arah dan dengan cepat menyambar tengkuk Sungmin.

Chu~

Kyuhyun menempelkan lagi bibir mereka seraya berusaha membuka mulut Sungmin agar air mineral itu dapat berpindah.

Sungmin mau tak mau menelan air yang sengaja Kyuhyun beri untuknya itu. Kyuhyun juga menelan sebagian air mineral dan saat semuanya sudah sampai ke lambung mereka, Kyuhyun malah memberikan pangutan untuk Sungmin.

BRAK!

Punggung Sungmin menabrak pintu lemari es saat Kyuhyun terus saja mendorongnya. Kyuhyun memenjara tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua tangan yang sengaja ia topang disisi tubuh Sungmin dan terus menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Hmmpp~ Kyuuh~"

Sungmin susah payah melepaskan pangutan Kyuhyun dengan mendorong keras dada Kyuhyun.

Sret

Pangutan itu terlepas dengan kasar, membuat Kyuhyun kecewa seketika. "Minnie~" Rengek Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo_~ katanya lapar? Kyunnie mau makan, bukan?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jika begitu, biar Minnie masakkan untuk Kyunnie." Sungmin ingin terlepas dari kungkungan Kyuhyun tapi tak bisa saat _namja_ itu tak ingin beranjak.

"Hei~ mau makan tidak?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi Kyunnie mau memakan… Minnie." Ujarnya lirih, tapi kegugupan itu segera ditepisnya dengan menatap sungmin lekat seraya mulai menggendong _yeoja_ itu ala _bridal style_, melangkah cepat ke kamar mereka.

"_YA_! _Aish_! Kyunnie terlalu mesum." Sungmin membiarkan _namja_ itu membopongnya dan malah Sungmin dengan manja melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Minnie suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eum.." Sungmin hanya mengangguk malu seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun berpura-pura dihadapan Sungmin dan sudah lama pula _yeoja_ itu menghidupinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Eunhyuk yang tengah menonton koleksinya itu sedikit heran melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak membuka suara.

"_Hyung_!" Satu kata itu lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hmm. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku~ kerja di bar mu ya?" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Eoh_? Kau mau bekerja?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Yakin?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku kasihan dengan Minnie. Dia selalu bekerja. Padahal aku sudah sembuh, tapi selalu menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku ingin menjadi suami yang baik juga." Ujarnya lagi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Bagus. Seorang _namja_ apa lagi suami harus bertanggung jawab pada istrinya. Apa lagi besok kau pasti punya anak." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata dan sontak menatap Eunhyuk. "Anak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya! Kau tak mau?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap kedepan. "Mau~ tapi.. anak terlalu cepat. Aku kurang nyaman." Ujarnya lagi.

"Bodoh! Setiap orangtua pasti menginginkan punya anak." Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin aku hanya belum menginginkannya saja. Jika Minnie hamil aku akan menerimanya. Mencoba." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ya~ terserah kau saja. Kau mau bekerja, bukan? Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi bar ku akan buka." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya beranjak dan menghentikan putaran film itu.

.

.

"_Kajja_!" Donghae mengait lengan kanan Sungmin saat sudah membereskan mejanya dari tumpukan dokumen itu.

Sungmin tersenyum dan membimbing _yeoja_ mungil itu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Min, bagaimana jika kita ke bar monyet imutku? Dia terus menyuruhku kesana. Aku sebenarnya malas, tapi mendengar dia merengek setiap pagi aku jadi memikirkannya juga." Ujar Donghae saat mereka sudah sampai didepan perusahaan.

"Eh? Kyunnie bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sebentar saja. Tak akan lama. Hanya melihat sebentar setelah itu kita pulang. Bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sebentar saja?" Tanya Sungmin.

Donghae mengeluarkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V' ke udara. "Janji hanya sebentar saja." Ujarnya.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm… baiklah~" Jawab Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum senang dan kembali menarik tangan Sungmin. "_Kajja_! Kita kejutkan monyet sok imut itu." Teriak Donghae.

.

.

BRAAK!

Kyuhyun dengan kasar membanting nampan yang tengah ia bawa tadi seraya menahan emosinya.

"_YA_! Nanti benda itu rusak! Kau mau menggantinya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Cih! Disini hanya tempat sekumpulan _yeoja_ mesum yang jarang disentuh. Menjijikkan!" Umpat Kyuhyun.

"Haha! Kau kenapa? Disentuh mereka?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"cih! Seenaknya saja mereka menyetuh bahkan meraba dadaku. Menjijikkan. _Yeoja_ tua begitu masih saja kurang sentuhan." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Ganteng! Meja ini ingin memesan." Suara yang dibuat manis itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun geram.

.

Eunhyuk kembali terkikik. "Sudah, sana layani mereka." Ujarnya.

"Tsk! Kalau begini aku tak mau bekerja ditempat neraka ini. Lebih baik bekerja dikantor kuda saja." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya melangkah ke meja yang memanggilnya.

"Mau pesan appa _ahjumma_― genit." Kyuhyun melirihkan ucapannya yang terakhir.

"_Aigoo_.." _yeoja_ yang duduk didekat Kyuhyun mengusap lembut lengan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa memanggil _ahjumma_? Panggil kami _yeoja_ _kyeoppta_."

Kyuhyun ingin muntah mendengar ucapan _ahjumma_ genit itu.

'_Aish! Monyet benar-benar membuatku mati kutu.'_ Geram Kyuhyun.

"N-_ne_.. _ahjumma kyeoppta_ ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sabar.

"Kami ingin _namja_ tampan menemani malam kami sampai puas, bagaimana?" _Yeoja_ paruh baya yang duduk didepan Kyuhyun mulai menggoda.

"Jarang-jarang kami melihat _namja_ tampan -kelewat tampan sepertimu. Kami belum pernah menerima pelayanan _namja_ sepertimu diatas ranjang." _Yeoja_ disamping Kyuhyun kembali berujar.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali memberontak dan pergi dari meja itu, tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa, ini kerjaannya dan dia harus bertanggung jawab.

"Siapa namamu?" _Yeoja_ yang sejak tadi sudah agresif pada Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan membelai dada Kyuhyun yang dilapisi baju pelayan bar itu.

"Cho~" Jawabnya singkat.

"Nama yang bagus. Kami menginginkanmu, Cho~" Lirih _yeoja_ itu seraya menarik _nipple_ Kyuhyun dari luar seragamnya dan terus menggoda Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Bibir berlapis lipstick merah tebal itu mengecup pipi pucat Kyuhyun lama. Sorakan dari teman-temannya segera memenuhi meja mereka saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"_Ahjumma_! Jangan begini." Kyuhyun ingin memberontak tapi _yeoja_ paruh baya itu malah memeluk lehernya erat.

"_Aish_!" Kyuhyun mengumpat keras.

.

.

"KYUNNIE!"

Teriakan tepat dibelakangnya membuat kyuhyun terlonjak dan mendorong _Ahjumma_ genit itu untuk menjauh.

"Minnie~" Cicit Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Sungmin sudah basah dengan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**ToBe Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks **

HANA, lee gyura, indahpus96, vnovgyu, AIDASUNGJIN, Ayu Kyumin, LovelyMin, Minimi, Murai2031, nannaa, Chikyumin, cho arin, BbuingBbuing137, sha, cho arin, NithanyaKYu, Iinxartie1, hera triana, Kyurin Minnie, Freychullie, vainvampire, liekaneshiro1, chokyuminwonyunjayelfishy, KMS kyuminshiper, ImSFS, , KyuLov, sunnyunysunghyun, Hani Ji eun, FiungAsmara, ndahinata, Monnom, chabluebilubilu, HeeYeon, Sunghyunnie, 137Line, love haehyuk, okoyunjae, Lu'iL Kyumin Elf, hyuknie, kyumin4ever, Park Min Rin, Liaa kyuminelf, Song HyoRa137, Miyoori29, coffeewie kyumin, MINGswife, MsJongjin, elfnha, gaeming, kim nuri shfly, mayasiwonesteverlastingfrien ds, sparkyumin13, rinyeol, aey raa kms, minyu, namikazeuzumakikushina, bunyming, cloudyeye, Guest, Deva kyu, hamano misaki, nahanakyu, Guest, MinnieGalz, kyuminalways89, sparkyumin-08, SparKSomniA0321, kang sung hye, nurmakyuminelf, Sasya, neganugu, nandaLJ1307, adindasungmin, Shywona489, Iam ELF and JOYer, miramink, Iam ELF and JOYer , miramink, nuiita, Black Snow, Evilkyu Vee, AngELFishyKyuMin, moshassi, kim ryeosa wardhani, QQ KyuminShipper, ndahinata, ndahinata, Lya Sparkyu, ndahinata, DonJoyer, 333LG.

.

.

Q : minta fb author.

A : hmm, kasih nama fb chingu aja, ntar saya add chingu. Eotte?

.

Q : ini NC kurang HOT

A : MWOYA? K-kurang HOT?#Hanbyeol nelen paku. Saya dah panas dingin loh buat tu scene chingu. Huweee u,u

.

Q : ini yang mesum Kyuhyun apa Authornya?

A : sepertinya saya yang mesum. Hiks. Tapi jangan salahin saya chingu, itu semua salah kyuhyun!

.

Q : boleh panggil 'chingu'?

A : tentu saja. Itu lebih baik dari pada memanggil author ^^

**~  
MIND TO RNR AGAIN? PLEASE ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

:: Flash back ::

.

Iringan musik pengantin yang mengalun indah didalam ruangan itu menjadi latar terciptanya ciuman manis yang sepasang pengantin itu lakukan.

Sungmin yang merasa ciuman Kyuhyun terus saja memburu mulai menepuk pelan dada bidang itu untuk menyadarkannya.

Sungmin yakin kini tatapan seluruh tamu yang duduk di bangku itu mulai menatapinya intens.

"Kyuuh~"

Sungmin berhasil melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menatap marah pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tatapan membunuh -yang tentu saja gagal- itu dan perlahan mulai mengusap lembut pipi bulat merona Sungmin.

Prok prok prok

Tamu undangan mulai berdiri dan bertepuk tangan saat melihat dua mempelai yang sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri itu tersenyum malu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkuk sekilas lalu saling tatap dengan masih salah tingkah.

"_Aish_! Sudahlah!" Kyuhyun segera membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

.

"Eits! Siapa bilang Sungmin ikut denganmu." Donghae segera memenjara tubuh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ikut membantu.

"_YA_!" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah EunHae seraya menggapai tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak boleh~" Donghae segera menangkis tangan lancang Kyuhyun.

"Seperti yang kau lakukan pada kami. Kau juga harus menjalani adat ini." Seru Eunhyuk.

"_YA_! _Aish_!" Kyuhyun masih saja berusaha menggapai tangan istrinya walau dua tubuh kurus itu terus menghalangi.

"Kau bawa _umma_ dan _appa_ pergi sementara Sungmin dengan kami. Sampai bertemu di hotel." Donghae dan Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan dan segera menarik Sungmin menuju mobil mereka.

"_YA_! _Umma_, _appa_! Istriku diculik." Kyuhyun memandang tak rela punggung Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dibalik mobil hitam Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_ kita susul istrimu." _Appa_ Kyuhyun menepuk sekilas bahu anaknya.

"Ish! Menyetir sendiri dan malah istriku diculik." Kyuhyun masih mengumpat seraya masuk kemobilnya.

.

{ To : BunnyMing

_Jagi_~ kau baik-baik? Apa monyet dan ikan itu menyakitimu?}

Masih sempat-sempatnya Kyuhyun mengetikkan kata-perkata itu saat dirinya tengah mengemudi.

{ From : BunnyMing

Kyunnie _babo_! Kau kira mereka siapa, _eoh_? Aku baik-baik saja _jagi_. Cepatlah.. aku menunggumu dihotel#_wink_ }

"_Aish_! Dia menggodaku ternyata." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kini memfokuskan tatapannya pada jalanan.

"_Aigoo_.. Suami baru yang tak sabaran." Nyonya Cho mengadu pada besannya, nyonya Lee.

Nyonya Lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengenggam tangan suaminya yang berada disamping.

"Kau ini. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru nanti." Nasehat Tuan Cho yang tengah duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_! _Appa_ dan _umma_ sekalian tenang saja. Kyunnie akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Ujarnya Kyuhyun seraya menahan senyum.

"Hmm.. dasar mesum." Cibir _umma_nya.

Drrttt drrtt

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan itu.

{ From : Vicky

Kyu, kau benar-benar menikahi wanita jalang itu, _eoh_?}

Kyuhyun kaget membaca bait kalimat yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

{ To : Vicky

Vic. Jaga ucapanmu dan jangan menghubungiku lagi.}

Balas Kyuhyun.

{ From : Vicky

Kau tega Kyu. Bahkan kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku. Dia wanita jalang yang bahkan sampai ingin memutuskan hubungan sahabatnya sendiri! }

Kyuhyun sedikit menatap jalanan saat merasa lalu-lalang mulai padat.

"Kyu, berhenti memainkan ponselmu." Tegur tuan Cho.

"Sebentar _appa_. Setelah ini tak akan lagi." Jawabnya seraya mengetikkan balasan untuk Victoria.

{ To : Vicky

Vic! Aku tagaskan padamu. Dia bukan wanita jalang dan masalah aku meninggalkanmu itu murni pemikiranku. Bukan dia!}

Balasnya.

{ From : Vicky

Tak ada yang boleh memilikimu kecuali aku Kyu! TAK BOLEH! Bahkan aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau melihatku walau bunuh diri sekalipun! }

Kyuhyun terbelalak membaca kata terakhir Victoria.

{ To : Vicky

YA! JANGAN GILA! Katakan kau dimana sekarang! }

{ From : Vicky

Berjanji dulu padaku jika kau akan meninggalkan wanita jalang itu dan aku akan menggagalkan niatku! }

Kyuhyun makin tak fokus dengan jalanan saat membaca ancaman itu.

"Wanita gila!" Umpatnya seraya mulai mengetik balasan. Hatinya sudah mendongkol akibat pesan itu.

"KYU! AWAS!"

Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera menatap arah jalan saat melihat mobil truk menghampirinya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ponsel Kyuhyun terlempar kesembarang arah saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat memegang setir.

"KYU!" Teriakan nyaring nyonya Cho dan Lee menggema sedangkan tuan Lee dan Cho hanya menatap mobil didepannya dengan ketakutan.

Kyuhyun membating stir ke kanan dan tak sempat.

Truk itu menyenggol pintu kemudi Kyuhyun dan mobil hitamnya terpental sejauh sepuluh meter dari tempat kejadian. Menabrak mobil yang berada disekitar mereka dan berhenti dipembatas jalan.

Dalam hitungan detik, tempat itu sudah dipadati puluhan orang. Sirene Ambulans perlahan terdengar, mobil polisi juga mendekat ke tempat kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun manatap sekeliling. Kepalanya sakit bukan main saat ia coba gerakkan. Matanya mengabur saat darah itu mulai memasuki matanya.

"_Umma_~ _Appa_~" Kyuhyun memanggil lirih empat orang yang sudah bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"_Appa_~ _umma_~ hiks~" Tangisan lirih Kyuhyun menghilang saat kesadaran _namja_ itu ikut menghilang. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara dari mobil yang sudah hampir hancur itu. Hanya sirene polisi dan ambulans yang menggema membelah malam.

.

:: Flashback End ::

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**::Happiness::  
.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**.**

**By Cho Hanbyeol**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**OOC, GS, TYPO(S), ETC**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

.

Sungmin dan Donghae memasuki bar Eunhyuk dan segera mendudukkan tubuh mereka di kursi bulat dekat meja yang menjajakan berbagai macam botol minuman keras itu.

"Hyukkie!" Donghae segera menyapa sosok yang tengah sibuk dengan botol-botolnya.

"Ah! _Jagi_.. kau―" Eunhyuk senang istrinya berkunjung, tapi melihat Sungmin yang datang bersama Donghae malah membuat Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Akhirnya kau mau juga datang kesini." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya menatap kedepan dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"_Ne_. Mana DJnya, Hyukkie? Kenapa belum dimulai juga." Donghae menatap sekitar saat suasana masih tampak lengang, hanya musik jazz saja yang terdengar dan suara berisik dari meja _yoeja_ paruh baya yang berada tepat dibelakang mereka.

"Belum _jagi_. Nanti tunggu agak malam dan semuanya akan panas." Lirih Eunhyuk seraya masih menatap takut-takut meja dihadapannya.

"Kau melihat apa?" Donghae memutar tubuhnya dan menatap meja yang sedari tadi dipandangi Eunhyuk.

"Tak ad―" Eunhyuk ingin menghalangi pergerakan Donghae tetapi gagal, _yeoja_ itu bahkan Sungmin sudah menatap meja yang berisikan _Ahjumma_ kelas kakap yang mereka yakin memiliki segudang uang.

"Wah! Pelayanmu digoda habis-habisan oleh para nenek kesepian itu." Cibir Donghae saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ mulai memeluk lengan pelayan yang mmebelakanginya serta memberikan sentuhan lembut khas wanita jarang disentuh.

Donghae kembali membalikkan tubuhnya kehadapan Eunhyuk sementara Sungmin malah menatap intens pemandangan tak jauh darinya itu.

Sungmin bangkit dan perlahan mendekati meja yang masih saja terdengar godaan dari sana. Malah Sungmin melihat tangan nakal _yeoja_ itu meremas dada pelayan yang Sungmin yakin ia mengenal sosok pelayan itu walau kini tengah membelakanginya.

Chu~

Mata Sungmin terbelalak saat _ahjumma_ itu sudah berani menempelkan bibirnya di pipi pelayan itu. Tangan Sungmin terkepal kuat menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja menggedor hatinya.

"_Ahjumma_! Jangan begini." _Namja_ yang berstatus pelayan itu mulai menggeliat dan Sungmin makin yakin jika _namja_ itu Kyuhyun, suaranya sangat Sungmin hafal.

"_Aish_!" Kyuhyun mulai mengumpat keras.

"KYUNNIE!"

Sungmin yang tak tahan lagi melihat pemandangan liar itu segera berteriak.

Kyuhyun yang kaget sontak mendorong _yeoja_ itu untuk menjauh dan segera berbalik. "Minnie~" Cicit Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Sungmin sudah basah dengan air matanya.

"Hiks! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya seraya mendekati Kyuhyun dan _ahjumma_ yang masih saja memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Wanita pengganggu. Pergi dari sini." _Yeoja_ itu berujar ketus pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai meradang.

"Jangan sentuh suamiku, _yeoja_ gila!" Sungmin segera menarik rambut _yeoja_ itu sampai _yeoja_ itu limbung kedepan. Genggaman tangannya di lengan Kyuhyunpun menjadi terlepas.

"_YA_! Lepaskan! AKH!" _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu sontak berteriak saat merasakan rambutnya ingin terlepas bersamaan dengan kulit kepalanya.

"MATI KAU! Jangan sentuh suamiku seenaknya." Sungmin makin menggila dan terus saja menarik brutal rambut _yeoja_ itu.

"Ming! Jangan gila!" Kyuhyun segera menenangkan Sungmin dengan cara mengenggam tangannya agar tak terus menjambak rambut _ahjumma_ itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan jambakannya di rambut _ahjumma_ itu dan langsung saja Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Sungmin keluar dari bar.

"Lep~pash!" Sungmin memberontak dalam dekapan Kyuhyun seraya mulai menjambak kasar rambut kecoklatan itu.

"_Aish_! Kau kenapa? Jangan menggila seperti ini!" Kyuhyun segera menurunkan Sungmin saat mereka sudah sampai diluar bar, meninggalkan keributan di dalam sana_. 'Biarlah EunHae yang mengurus keributan itu.'_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"AKU MEMANG GILA! KAU BARU TAHU!" Sungmin berteriak dan terus menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun, perlahan air mata mulai mengalir lagi dari sudut matanya.

"Tsk! _Ahjumma_ genit itu hanya ingin memesan dan kau jangan cemburu hanya gara-gara itu, Ming!" Jelas Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai menangkup pipi basah itu.

Plak

Sungmin segera menepisnya. "Hanya memesan? Katamu hanya memesan? Bahkan kau dicium dan aku lihat tadi dia meraba dadamu!" Ujar Sungmin lagi. Diusapnya kasar air mata yang makin lancang membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa kau keluar? Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini dan bukannya menungguku di apartemen? Kenapa?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau bosan menungguku? Ingin mengetahui dunia luar bagaimana nikmatnya? Ingin tahu bagaimana nikmatnya dibelai dan bercinta dengan _ahjumma_ kaya raya itu, _eoh_?"

"MING!" Kyuhyun berteriak lantang saat kata-kata Sungmin sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Sungmin terdiam, menatap lekat pada Kyuhyun saat menyadari tak ada nada kekanakan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

"_Mian_~" Kyuhyun menurunkan suaranya saat mengetahui Sungmin terdiam kaget.

"Ming?" Tanya Sungmin.

"_Ommo_! Ming?" Sungmin tertawa miris saat mengetahui kebodohannya. "Kenapa aku sangat tolol! Kau hanya memanggilku Ming saat sudah SADAR! Hah! Bagaimana aku bisa setolol ini." Sungmin merubah posisinya menjadi menyampingi Kyuhyun dan menjambak kuat rambutnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Sungmin kembali berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, menatap tak percaya akan wajah tanpa dosa itu.

"Ming~ aku.."

"Haah~ lihat sekarang. Bahkan kau tak mau mengatakan jika kau sudah sembuh. Hebat sekali. Aku yang sangat idiot ini malah terus dibodohi." Sungmin kembali tertawa miris.

"Ming~ bukan begitu."

Plak!

Sungmin kembali menepis tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang akan menyentuhnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Sekarang lakukan semaumu. Pergi layani _ahjumma_ kaya raya itu. Aku tak perduli lagi." Sungmin mulai membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah.

"MING~" Kyuhyun berniat mengejar _yeoja_ itu tapi gagal saat mengetahui ia masih memakai pakaian pelayan.

"Aish!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasuki bar dan segera mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya ke dada dan terus menatap pintu apartemen. Jika tak menatap pintu, mata _onyx_ itu menatap jam dindingnya. Televisi yang sedari tadi menyala tak dihiraukan sama sekali olehnya.

"11:37" Lirih Kyuhyun saat matanya kembali menatap jarum jam.

Kyuhyun memilih pulang ke apartemen saat Sungmin sudah tak ada lagi di sekitar bar Eunhyuk, sudah dikejar sampai kedepan gang tapi _yeoja_ itu masih tak terlihat.

"Sayang aku tak memiliki ponsel." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau kemana Ming~" Terus saja kalimat lirih itu terdengar ditengah-tengah suara televisi.

"Haaah~" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala sofa lalu menatap langit-langit ruang tamu itu.

"_Mian_~ aku tak bermaksud jahat. Hanya ingin mendapati perhatianmu saat aku terus merengek. Hanya itu. Bukan menginginkan melayani _ahjumma_ genit itu." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Maaf~" Kyuhyun menutup mata saat kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya.

.

.

Sungmin diam masih memandang kosong ke depan saat mobil yang dikendarai Siwon berhenti tepat didepan apartemennya.

"Min, _gwenchana_?" Siwon berujar dan membuat Sungmin tersadar.

"Ah~ _gwenchana_, Siwon-_ah_." Jawabnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan maaf sudah membuatmu gagal memasuki bar Eunhyuk." Ujar Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum. "_Gwenchana_. Ke sana bisa lain kali." Jawabnya.

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum. "Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Aku pulang dulu. _Annyeong_." Sungmin segera membuka pintu mobil Siwon dan keluar perlahan dari sana.

Siwon membuka jendela kaca mobilnya dan melambai sekilas pada Sungmin sebelum berlalu. Sungmin membalas lambaian tangan itu sampai mobil Siwon hilang di tikungan jalan.

"Haah~" Sungmin menghembuskan napas berat sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat dari balik kaca jendela yang terletak dilantai 13 itu saat matanya menatap pemandangan dibawah sana. Suara deru mobil yang terdengar membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dan segera mengintip dari jendela kacanya.

Dan ternyata itu benar Sungmin. Walau tak ada yang mesra antara Sungmin dan pemilik mobil putih –Siwon- itu, tapi mengetahui istrinya pulang malam dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan _namja_ yang Kyuhyun tahu masih menaruh hati dengan istrinya membuat Kyuhyun sakit hati seketika.

Mengetahui Sungmin yang sedang berjalan ke apartemen mereka membuat Kyuhyun dengan segera mendekati sofa dan kembali duduk tenang disana. Sebenarnya _namja_ itu tak bisa tenang saja menghadapi tingkah Sungmin, tapi Sungmin sedang emosi dan jika Kyuhyun malah menghalangi _yeoja_ itu mendekati Siwon, Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin semakin emosi.

Cklek

Pintu apartemen yang sedari tadi dipandangi Kyuhyun terbuka juga. Membuat hati Kyuhyun tenang dan senyuman manis merekah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduk saat melihat _yeoja_ itu mengunci pintu dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun kaget, sangat kaget saat _yeoja_ itu melewatinya dan tak berbalik untuk sedetikpun. Malah _yeoja_ itu memasuki kamar mereka dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Kyuhyun menatap sedih pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup itu dan segera mendekatinya.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun menempelkan pipi kirinya disana, memejamkan mata saat tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam.

"_Mianhae_~ aku tak bermaksud begitu." Jelas Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu tak perduli Sungmin mendengarnya atau tidak, yang jelas ia sudah berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu mengumpulkan uang, membantumu bekerja. Bukannya ingin melayani _ahjumma_ itu, bukan Ming~ aku hanya ingin membantumu." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

Sementara Sungmin, _yeoja_ yang sejak tadi bersandar dibelakang pintu itu mulai menutup erat mulutnya dengan tangan saat isakannya mulai lolos. Sungmin belum ingin terlihat lemah dimata Kyuhyun.

"Ming~ maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut permukaan pintu itu saat tak ada jawaban apapun dari sana.

Kyuhyun menyerah, mulai melangkah meninggalkan pintu kamar mereka dan beralih menghampiri sofa, mulai tidur disana.

.

.

Donghae menatap sedih pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi sok sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen diatas mejanya.

"Min~" Donghae menghampiri _yeoja_ itu dan duduk diatas mejanya. "Kyuhyun tak salah. Dia hanya ingin memberimu kejutan saja." Ujar Donghae.

Sungmin diam, matanya masih bergerak liar membaca kalimat yang terdapat di dalam dokumennya.

"Dia hanya ingin membantumu bekerja Min. Bukan ingin melayani _ahjumma_ itu di ranjang." Jelas Donghae lagi.

"Dan masalah kesembuhan Kyuhyun, kami belum lama mengetahuinya. Sungguh." Ujar Donghae.

Brak!

Sungmin menutup kasar dokumen itu dan menatap Donghae tajam. "Kalian sudah tahu dan tak memberi tahuku? Hah! Hebat sekali kalian. Hebat!" Ujar Sungmin.

Dengan kesal Sungmin meletakkan dokumen itu diatas mejanya dan mulai melangkah keluar, menuju toilet di ujung ruangannya.

Brugh!

Karena Sungmin yang ceroboh, _yeoja_ itu menabrak seorang _yeoja_ yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"_OMMO_! _Mianhae_!" Sungmin segera merapikan lembar kerja yang sudah dihambukan olehnya dan memberikannya pada _yeoja_ itu.

"_Mianhae_~" Sungmin membantu _yeoja_ itu berdiri.

"_Gwenchana_. Lain kali hati-hati, Lee Sungmin.

Ucap _yeoja_ itu seraya tersenyum ke arah Sungmin, lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkannya.

Sungmin memperhatikan gerak-gerik _yeoja_ itu sampai hilang dibalik pintu ruangan Siwon.

"Siapa dia?" Sungmin bertanya pada Donghae.

"Kau tak tahu? Dari sini saja aku bisa mengenalnya." Jawab Donghae seraya tersenyum memandangi pintu ruangan kerja Siwon yang sudah tertutup.

.

.

"Kau sudah memeriksanya lagi?" Siwon bertanya pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya. Mata Siwon terus tertuju pada dokumen yang ia baca sedari tadi dan tak menghiraukan kedatangan _yeoja_ itu.

_Yeoja_ itu, Kibum mengerucutkan bibir saat Siwon tak kunjung menatapnya. "Sudah!" Jawab Kibum ketus seraya mulai mendekati meja. "Tanda tangani ini." Ujanya lagi.

Siwon menurut, menghentikan bacaannya dan mulai beralih membaca dokumen yang Kibum bawa, memeriksanya dengan teliti.

"Begini yang aku mau. Bersih dan tak ada cacat." Puji Siwon seraya tersenyum. Tangannya mulai menari diatas kertas itu untuk membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Ambil ini." Siwon menatap Kibum dan memberikan dokumen itu padanya.

"_OMMO_!" Siwon hampir terjatuh dari kursi kebesarannya saat melihat makhluk cantik yang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau!" Tanya Siwon masih menatap Kibum lekat.

"TSK! Aku Kibum, Siwon _babo_!" Maki Kibum seraya membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Siwon tertegun, merasa sangat kaget akan perubahan _yeoja_ itu. Perlahan Siwon berdiri dan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi putih Kibum. "Kau apakan kacamatamu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku buang!" Jawabnya acuh.

Siwon tersenyum. "Kau manis sekali." Ujarnya. Mata bening itu perlahan mengarah pada bibir merah, terlampau merah milik Kibum. "Tapi ini tak perlu." Ujarnya seraya mengusap bibir Kibum dengan punggung tangannya, menghilangkan warna merah pekat, lipstik itu dari sana.

Kibum tertegun, hatinya benar-benar merasa senang saat Siwon memperhatikannya lebih.

"Apa aku sudah cantik?" Tanya Kibum tanpa sadar.

"Hn?" Siwon menatap mata Kibum.

"Apa aku― sudah menyaingi kemanisannya?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

Siwon tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. "Sejak lama kau memang sudah manis dan cantik darinya." Jawab Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum. "Jadi~ apa kau sudah bisa melupakannya dan mencintaiku?" Tanya Kibum.  
Deg~

Siwon terbelalak mendengar ucapan polos Kibum.

.

.

Donghae menatap jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding kantor itu dan melirik Sungmin.

"Min~ hampir sore dan kau belum mau pulang?" Donghae bertanya takut-takut.

"Jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah." Jawab Sungmin. Matanya masih fokus akan layar _laptop_ dihadapannya.

"Haaah~" Donghae menghela napas sebelum bangkit dari duduk.

Drrrtt ddrrrtt

Donghae urung melangkah saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Hmm? _Wae_ Hyuk?" Donghae mengangkat sambungan telepon itu segera.

"_Sungmin ada disampingmu?"_ Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae melirik Sungmin yang masih saja sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Haah~ ada. Tapi mengerikan jika menganggunya." Ejek Donghae.

Sungmin sebenarnya tahu jika dua orang itu tengah membicarakannya, tapi Sungmin lebih memilih diam.

"_Bisa kau menyampaikan ini pada Sungmin?"_ Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa? Kau tega melihatku nanti dibantainya?" Tanya Donghae.

"_Aish! Baiklah, berikan ponselnya pada istri iblis itu."_ Jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae menurut. "Min~ Eunhyuk ingin bicara." Ujarnya.

Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di _keyboard_ _laptop_ dan segera menatap Donghae. "Berikan padaku." Ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Donghae segera memberikan ponsel itu pada Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Sungmin dingin.

"_Min. dengarkan ceritaku sampai habis, ara!"_ Perintah Eunhyuk.

"_Ara_. _Palli_!" Jawab Sungmin malas-malasan seraya masih saja menatap layar _laptop_nya.

"_Kau tahu? Ternyata Vic noona itu, memang Victoria."_ Eunhyuk memulai ceritanya.

Deg~

Jantung Sungmin berdetak tak karuan saat mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk, matanya mengerjap cepat menyadari hal itu.

"L―lalu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"_Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang jelas tadi Victoria datang dan membawa koper besarnya, setelah itu Kyuhyun ikut menghilang."_ Ujarnya. _"Dia tak menghubungimu?"_ Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Sungmin terdiam, sedetik kemudian mulai berdiri dari duduknya, membuat kursi itu jatuh ke belakang. "Dia kemana Hyuk?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"_Molla. Tapi aku sedang mecarinya di bandara. Aku dengar tadi Victoria ingin pulang ke Jeju, jadi bisa saja dia masih dibandara."_ Jawab Eunhyuk.

"_Arasseo_. Aku kesana."

Tut

Sungmin segera memutuskan sambungan dan memberikan ponsel itu pada Donghae.

"_Palli_ Hae." Sungmin menyambar tasnya dan menarik tangan Donghae cepat.

"_YA_! Pelan-pelan." Donghae ikut berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin dan Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu ke bandara, _namja_ itu menunggu Sungmin dan Donghae di dekat pintu masuk bandara.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana?" Sungmin sudah panik luar biasa melihat Eunhyuk yang menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Hyukkie!" Sungmin mulai menangis, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk.

"Ssttt~"Eunhyuk mendekat dan segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "Jangan menangis." Bisiknya.

"Hiks~ dia kemana Hyukkie? Kenapa kau tak mencegahnya tadi. _Babo_!" Sungmin mengenggam kemeja depan Eunhyuk kuat dan menangis.

Donghae tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat melihat Eunhyuk memamerkan senyuman kemenangannya.

"_Wae_?" Donghae bertanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, hanya menggerakkan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng seraya menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin yang masih saja bergetar menahan tangis.

"Semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae makin tak mengerti akan maksud _namja_ itu.

"_YA_! KENAPA KAU MEMELUK ISTRIKU!" Suara dari belakang mereka terdengar nyaring, membuat Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sumber suara.

"KAU!" Sungmin berteriak saat melihat titisan iblis itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Nappeun_!" Sungmin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan memukul keras dada bidang itu.

"_Ya_~ _Appo Jagi_~" Kyuhyun meringis tertahan seraya mulai memengagi kedua tangan Sungmin agar tak memukulnya lagi.

"Hiks~ _nappeun namja_. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Sungmin melepaskan tangkupan tangan Kyuhyun dan segera berbalik, berlari meninggalkan EunHae dan Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_! Dia marah lagi." Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh tanpa ingin mengejarnya.

"Kau yang merencanakan ini. Dasar bodoh." Umpat Eunhyuk.

"Aish! Kalian kenapa membangunkan lagi singa betinadan membuatnya menangis lagi." Marah Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat dia marah sungguhn padaku atau tidak, ternyata masih menyanyangiku." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"_Aish_! Percaya diri sekali. Bagaimana Victoria?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Pesawatnya sudah lepas landas beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia menyampaikan maafnya untuk kalian." Ujar kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Asal dia menjauh saja." Terang Donghae.

"Tak boleh begitu Hae." Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Donghae dan mengusap lengannya. "Sudah sana. Kejar istrimu, nanti dia semakin marah dan bisa-bisa tak mau memaafkanmu lagi." Sambung Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku kejar istri iblisku dulu, _ne_." Ujarnya lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

"Dasar gila. Bangga menyebutnya iblis." Cibir Donghae.

"Jika berhubungan dengan Sungmin dia memang akan berubah menjadi iblis. Sungmin juga begitu." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"_Ara_! Aku sudah pernah melihatnya." Jawab Donghae.

.

.

Cklek

"Huft~" Kyuhyun menghela napas lega saat pintu kamar mereka tak terkunci, segera saja _namja_ itu memasuki kamar dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah berbaring memunggunginya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai menutupi kepala.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Sungmin, memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang.

"Menyingkir!" Sungmin menyikut perut Kyuhyun keras sampai pelukan _namja_ itu terlepas.

"_Aish_!" Kyuhyun meringis sakit seraya mulai memejamkan matanya. "_AKH_!" Kyuhyun mengerang saat perutnya mulai ngilu seketika.

Sungmin yang mendengar rintihan itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Wajah pucat itu terlihat tambah pucat menahan sakit. "Kyu, _gwenchana_?" Sungmin akhirnya tak tega juga dan segera mengusap perut Kyuhyun.

Hanya rintihan yang Sungmin dengar sebagai jawaban Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_~" Sungmin tertunduk dan makin merasa bersalah mendengar ringisan itu.

"Aah~ kenapa hanya minta maaf?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun berucap walau dengan nada lemah.

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas mendengar ucapan itu, perlahan mulai menatap mata Sungmin.

"Sembuhkan dia~ dengan bibir dan lidahmu.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan itu. Belum lagi wajah dengan mata terpejam Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan mulai mendekati wajahnya.

"Ming~ _saranghae_.."

Chu~

Ciuman lembut itu tercipta, membuat Sungmin luluh dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Untuk selanjutnya, Sungmin tak menolak saat tautan lembut dari lidah mereka mulai tercipta, bergerak dengan perlahan dan saling belit.

Sungmin mengenggam kemeja bagian perut Kyuhyun erat saat merasakan lidah itu mulai memanjakan rongga mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

**:: ToBe Continue ::**

**::**

**Special thanks**

**::**

**-hyuknie : tatapan eunhae k kyu gaje bgt kan ya? Hehe.**

**-cho arin : udah dilanjut chingu ^^.**

**-Sha : gara-gara ming ngak curiga sih makanya cho ngak ketahuan.**

**-kim ryeosa wardhani : iya chingu. Ini udah dilanjut.**

**-cloudyeye : siwon jangan ditanya. Shooock bgt si dihajar t ahjumma keganjenannya. Hehe.**

**-song min ah : annyeong. Oh~ ne, gwenchana ^^. Hehe, sip, vicnya dah di amankan kok.**

**-adinda . sungmin : ne, panggil chingu aja ^^. Eh? Kita dah temenan di fb.**

**-Sunghyunnie : iya. Kyu kerja di bar eunhyuk. Ne, udah dilanjut chingu ^^.**

**-love haehyuk : sabar-sabar-sabar, udah diberesin ma ming tu ahjummanya. Hehe.**

**-Murai2031 : film india? Hyahaha. Kok bisa?**

**-kyumin forever : rencana kyu, udah tau kan? Hanya mau mendapatkan jatah tanpa gangguan. Mesum banget kan modusnya -_-**

**-lee gyura : mian, jeongmal mianhae untuk itu. Mianhae, jika tak nyaman chingu bisa meninggalkan fict ini, karena sampai akhir fict ini akan tetap DONGHAE sebagai YEOJA. Mian sekali lagi. Mian jika malah membuat chingu tak nyaman atas pair eunhae.**

**-lie . kaneshiro1 : cho hanbyeol chingu ^^. MWO? Apa hubungannya sama selangkangan Minnie O.O**

**-LovelyMin : hehe, iya deh. Ncnya nyusul besok, wookie#wink**

**-HANA : MWO? ku―kurang panjang? #tepar**

**-Liaa kyuminelf : iya, tapi dah ketahuan kan. Malah siepil dihukum ma ming t.**

**-KMS kyuminshiper : hehe. Gwenchana chingu. Emang mesum kan tu couple?**

**-Sasya : huwee. Chingu ngak kasian sama aku yg udah tepar kayak gini ngetik tu NC kurang HOT.#peluk kyumin**

**- iinx . artie1 : siip. Ngak lama-lama kok salah pahamnya.**

**- hamano misaki : bentaran salah pahamnya chingu. Bentaran doang ^^V**

**- Miyoori29 : chingu nyari NC O.O kyaaa! Chingu mesum! Sama kaya aku#plaaak**

**- MINGswife : oh~ okok ^^**

**- ImSFS : iya. Udah ketahuan kan sekarang. Monggo chingu. Panggil chingu aja, lebih akrab gimana gitu, hehe**

**- nahanakyu : iya, panggil chingu aja ^^. Kyu lulus kuliah kok. Kenapa chingu? Babo kyu itu ya?**

**- indahpus96 : udah jujur kyu ke minnienya tuh chingu ^^**

**- Ayu Kyumin : Eeaaa. Hehe. Kita udah temenan kayaknya. Kamu sering RCL ff aku di fb ^^**

**- Minimi : woah. Suka FlashBacknya. Gomawooo#hug**

**- sparkyumin13 : udah ketahuan kyu nya chingu. Kurang panjang? Huweeee T.T udah 3000 lebih loh wordnya.**

**- park jihyun : kurang panjang? Benarkah? Ini 3000 lebih loh#berkaca-kaca. Ngak kok, ngapain nyusahin Minnie ^^**

**- nandaLJ1307 : amin. Ngak ada apa-apa kok sama kyumin. Cuma ambekan bentar.**

**- Shywona489 : mingnya liat kok. Bukan perang ke empat lagi. Tapi ke 13. Hehe**

**- bunyming : hehe. Iya. Penerus vic ahjumma banyak juga ya. Pesona kyu terlalu banget sih. Gitu jdnya.**

**- Iam E . L . F and JOYer : sabar, sabar, sabaaaar. Ming udah melakukan hal yang tepat untuk tu ahjumma.**

**- Princess kyumin : nc? Woah. Apa itu?#plaaaak. Bentar chingu, otak lagi ngak konek buat nc.**

**- gaeming : aigoo gae. Ketawanya ngakak banget. Seneng ya liat kyu ngumpatin tu ahjumma. Ne. udah ketahuan noh. Gomawo semangatnya ^^**

**- nannaa : ming dah sadar kok chingu tentang kyu. itu hartanya pada abis karena dijualin ming untuk berobat kyu.**

**- Princess kyumin : iya. Tu ahjumma baru liat kelinci ngamuk kayak gimana dan tu ahjumma jera deh. Yeeeey#loncat2#digeplak kyumin. Ne, panggil chingu aja. Iya. Tapi FlashBacknya cukup sampe sini doing. Besok nc deh#ngerayu. Siiip, ntar aku add ^^**

**- aey raa kms : oke ^^**

**- Park Min Rin : ini updatenya 2 hari sekali sih. Tapi kalo ngak sibuk. Kalo sibuk mungkin 3 hari sekali. Maklumi saya chingu…**

**- Mei Hyun15 : Minnie besok senyum lagi deh abis dikasih jatah#plaaaak**

**- rinyeol : iya. Pikiran lagi butek jd ngak bisa ngetik NC. Tapi sepertinya chap depan nyusul#plaaak. Sip, ntar aku add ^^. Confirm yaaa~**

**- nda . hinata : Kyu = mau gimana lagi. Kerjaan kk, jadi pasrah aja deh. Me = #angguk2 semangat**

**- Baby Joy 137 : aiiih. Gomawo dah suka ma fict gaje ini chingu . Itu kyu mau minta jatah dengan cara gampang, makanya boongin ming -_-**

**- AIDASUNGJIN : okok ^^**

**- HeeYeon : iiuuuh. Kaos kaki baunya eunhyuk#ngeri. Yaaa, jangan cium uri Minnie#ngadu ke kyu**

**- mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends : hehe. Iya tu, ahjumma udah tua masiiih aja keganjenan. Iya chingu, itu Minnie yg treak.**

**- Chikyumin : kyahaha. Kyu ngak dikasih jatah ma ming? Boleh juga tu.**

**- 137Line : ada. cho_minglee137. Mention aku ya chingu ^^**

**- kyuminsaranghaeeeee : muehehehe. Seneng banget kyu ngak dpt jatah dr ming.**

**-coffee kyumin : ngak jelas ni brp hari sekali. Kadang 2 kalo tugas kul ngak ada. Tapi tiga hari sekali kalo banyak tugas **

**- hera triana : tenang chingu. Tu ahjumma udah ditangani ming. Kyuminhae gaje kan?**

**- leesungming : met datang (?) di fict ini chingu. Gwenchana ^^. Kyu dah ketahuan kok chingu, tenang aja. Ne. salam kenal juga ^^**

**- Rima KyuMin Elf : ok ^^**

**- moshassi : huwee. Kalo kyunnienya dipinjem, aku dengan ming sama siapa chingu?#pout**

**- Kyuminyeeunhae 968 : sungmin akan hamil? Itu pasti chingu. Lah wong digempur tiap malam#eh**

**- Monnom : kok malah seneng kyu ketahuan chingu? Ngak kasiankah dengan kyu?#aegyo bareng kyu**

**- cho kyuri : ming nya ngambek beraaaat.**

**- SparKSomniA0321 : iya. Tapi sepertinya kyu ngak akan ngebiarin ming salah paham lama-lama. Tenang aja chingu ^^**

**- okoyunjae : pada abis dijual ming buat ngobatin kyu.**

**- MinnieGalz : udah ketahuan dia chingu. Jadi ngak ngaku lagi. Hehe**

**- kyuminalways89 : bener. Ming kelewat polos sepertinya.**

**- thiafumings : ok, gwenchana chingu. Iya, ming terlalu tegar disini. ^^**

**- KyuLov : ne. hyuk sm hae dah tau kalo kyu dah sembuh chingu.**

**- Lu'iL Kyumin Elf : itu gara-gara kyu mau minta jatah tanpa kendala. Merengek dikit dikasih. Gitu aja sih alasan kyu ngak ngaku dari awal.**

**- nurmakyuminelf : ne. kyu udah ketahuan chingu.**

**- minyu : aku lines 92 chingu ^^**

**- Ji0298 : welcome here#lidah keseleo. Merinding? Mank NCnya horror banget ya? Tenang. Kyu udah ketauan sama ming kok ^^**

**- BbuingBbuing137 : ok ^^**

**- Keun Yoon :#cengok. Eum.. apanya yang bikin ngakak chingu? Thol? Haha. Chadel ya?**

**- FiungAsmara : woah! Chingu bs nebak dengan baik. Daebak#unjuk dua jempol**

**- Lya Sparkyu : sip. Ntar aku add chingu. Sekarang modem lagi lelet. Jd susah buka fb -_-**

**- Rissna26 : kyu emang mesuuuum. Vict resmi keluar dari jalan cerita#plaaak**

**- kang sung hye : hehe. Iya tu. Ming ngambek kan jdnya.**

**- ELFishyvira : huwee. Kurang panjang juga? Udah 3000 lebih ini wordnya.**

**- MsJongjin : tenang adik iparku#plak. Si kyu dah ketahuan belangnya. Nado saranghae#chu~#dijambak jongie jagi ^^V**

**- kim nuri shfly : ne. telepati gaje kyueunhae -_- udah tu, ming ampe ngamuk tingkat iblis jadinya sama tu ahjumma.**

**- sparkyumin-08 : minnienya ngambek tu. Hehe**

**- revaelf : ne. apa nama fb chingu? Kok ngak dicantumin kemaren di komen?**

**- ika . zordick : itu hanya pemikiran mesum kyu yang mau dapat jatah tiap hari tanpa penolakan ming. Itu doing sih alasan kenapa dia nutupin kewarasannya –_-V**

**- NithanyaKYu : siiip. Ntar aku add sama follow. Skrg modem lelet -_-. Iya chingu. Otak lagi ngak konek ngetik nc –_-V**

**- Zhang Ary : hehe. Iya. Kyueunhae gaje bgt kan bicara dr hati ke hatinya?**

**- audrey musaena : eunhyuk mau ngomong kagak berani ke kyu. makanya gitu -_-**

**- nuiita : udah ngaku kok chingu. Ketahuan dengan tak elit malah.**

**- KYUMIN4EVER : bukan pertumpahan darah chingu, hanya pertumpahan rambut#plaaak. Kebohongan kyu juga udah kebongkar, tenaaaang~**

**- chabluebilubilu : kan niat kyu baik. Mau bantu keuangan ming#peluk kyu**

**- SSungMine : huwee. Ming akan bahagia dengan kyuhyun kok chingu, tenang aja. Sip, ntar aku add ^^**

**- Hanazawa Yui : aigoo, gomawo dah suka fict gaje ini#senyum lebar hampir nangis. Kyu emang mesum kan ya?#kabur sebelum di sate kyu.**

**- Kyurin Minnie : iya. Kalo ming marah, aura iblis yang kyuhyun tularin jd kluar ya. Hehe**

**- neganugu : hyahaha. Iya, sip deh, ntar kalo ada lalat pengganggu segera anak kyumin yang kece ini ilangin**

**- MyPumpkinsLABU : maklum. Ngak pinter buat nc**

**- miramink : iya. Emang belibet bgt kisah cinta mereka, chingu. Oke, udah dilanjut**

**- pumpkins cholee : kyuhyun ngak ngasih tw gara2 sifat jailnya muncul lagi chingu. Harap maklum dengan namja satu itu.**

**Ada yang belum dibales?**

**::**

**MIND TO RNR AGAIN? ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**::Happiness::  
.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**.**

**By Cho Hanbyeol**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**OOC, GS, TYPO(S), ETC**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

.

Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangan kirinya tepat ke tengkuk Sungmin, mendorong tengkuk itu lembut sampai tautan bibir mereka lekat bak terkena lem.

Sungmin tak mau kalah. Sadar jika napasnya memburu tapi tak menjadikannya alasan untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka, malah _yeoja_ itu dengan baik membalas semua lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Hhhh~ hmmmpp~" Baru saja Sungmin ingin bernapas menggunakan mulutnya, Kyuhyun kembali membungkam mulut sedikit terbuka itu dan memangutnya lagi.

"Eungh~" Sungmin menyerah, mengesampingkan rasa sesak di dadanya dan lebih memilih membalas lumatan Kyuhyun.

"Huufff~" Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan napas Sungmin yang memburu segera memberikan napas buatannya melalui ciuman mereka.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut menerima udara 'manis' dari Kyuhyun itu. Tapi dengan segera _yeoja_ itu tersenyum dan menyambut baik napas yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

Dan bisa ditebak, ciuman mereka akan sangat susah untuk dihentikan jika saling memberikan udara begini.

"Kyu~"

Sreet

Sungmin segera mendorong dada _namja_ yang sejak tadi menghimpitnya saat merasakan tangan _namja_ itu sudah berani masuk dan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"_SIRHEO_!" Sungmin segera membuang tatapannya saat Kyuhyun mencoba membungkam Mulutnya lagi –dengan bibir.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi melihat sikap mendadak Sungmin. "_Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku masih marah denganmu." Jawab Sungmin masih tak ingin menatap Kyuhyun. "MENYINGKIR!" Sungmin segera melepaskan tangan nakal milik Kyuhyun dari punggungnya dan segera membalikkan tubuh, tidur memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget akan sikap merajuk _yeoja_ itu. Bukannya tadi _yeoja_ itu terlihat 'ingin' melakukannya juga?

"Ming~" Kyuhyun segera mendekat dan memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. Mengecup bahu Sungmin yang terlapisi piyama merah muda tipisnya dengan sayang.

"_Mianhae_~ aku… aku hanya ingin membantumu." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik saat selesai dengan bahu Sungmin.

"Aku tak perduli!" Jawab Sungmin ketus seraya mulai berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun disekitar perutnya.

"Tapi Kyunnie perduli.." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya merengek.

"Hentikan berbicara kekanakan begitu. Menjijikkan." Umpat Sungmin.

"_YA_~ Minnie jangan marah, eum?" Kyuhyun terus melancarkan aksinya agar Sungmin tak merajuk lagi.

Sungmin diam, malas meladeni godaan Kyuhyun.

"Menyingkirlah Kyu. Aku mau tidur! Atau kau tidur di sofa lagi?" Ancam Sungmin.

"_ANDWAE_!" Kyuhyun berteriak seraya makin memeluk perut Sungmin erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher _yeoja_ itu.

"_YA_! _Aish_! Kau menganggu!" Sungmin masih berujar ketus seraya berusaha melepaskan lagi pelukan erat Kyuhyun diperutnya.

"Minnie _jagi_~ jangan marah lagi, _jebal_~" Rengek Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga kanan Sungmin.

"Tsk! Kyu. Hentikan rengekan konyolmu." Bentak Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu sepertinya masih belum terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sebelum Minnie memaafkan Kyunnie." Ujar Kyuhyun mutlak.

"_Aish_!" Sungmin mengumpat lirih saat merasa dirinya telah kalah degan orang yang sama.

"Kau kira aku akan semudah itu memaafkanmu? Kau membohongiku, mendustaiku, membiarkan _ahjumma_ genit itu membelaimu, menciummu dan bahkan tadi kau mengerjaiku habis-habisan! Aku seperti orang bodoh dan sangat bodoh jika terus kau perlakukan seenakmu begini!" Ujar Sungmin.

"Minnie~ kan sudah Kyunnie bilang! Itu memang kesalahan Kyunnie. Kyunnie hanya ingin bermanja dengan Minnie saja sampai puas dengan sosok polos yang sempat berkali-kali menolak Minnie. Kyunnie hanya ingin menikmati masa kepolosan itu dan sekaligus mendapatkan semua yang Kyunnie inginkan dari Minnie. Kyunnie hanya menginginkan itu, tak lebih. Kyunnie tak ada niat untuk membohongi Minnie atas dasar kejahatan." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, membuat Sungmin sedikit terdiam dan menghentikan aksi memberontaknya.

"Minnie kira Kyunnie mau menerima sentuhan laknat _ahjumma_ genit itu? Bahkan Kyunnie harus berendam lima jam lebih untuk menghilangkan bekas belaiannya serta kecupannya di pipi Kyunnie. Padahal _ahjumma_ itu kan tidak membelai kulit Kyunnie, hanya baju saja dan tetap Kyunnie tak nyaman jika orang yang menyentuh Kyunnie bukan Minnie _jagi_~" Ujar Kyuhyun, sepertinya namja ini sangat berusaha keras untuk membuat Sungminnya tak merajuk lagi.

"Minnie jangan marah, _ne_?" Kyuhyun berujar lirih saat tak mendapati satu jawabanpun dari mulut Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, tak tahu kenapa hati Sungmin lega mendengarnya.

"Lagipula harusnya Minnie menghilangkan jejak _ahjumma_ mesum itu ditubuh Kyunnie, bukannya memarahi Kyunnie. Kyunnie korban disini." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini _namja_ itu menggesekkan kepalanya di belakang kepala Sungmin.

"Hentikan, _babo_!" Ujar Sungmin susah payah. Pasalnya _namja_ itu terus saja merengek dan menggesekkan kepalanya di belakang kepala Sungmin. Jujur itu membuat Sungmin sedikit― bangun.

"Kenapa? Tadi saja Minnie saja mau Kyunnie cium tapi kenapa yang begini saja tak boleh?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Itu tadi. Saat aku lupa akan sikap burukmu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kenapa begitu? Kyunnie tahu Minnie pasti merindukan Kyunnie, bukan? Ayolah Minnie~ jangan menahannya.." Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum dan kembali berbisik ke telinga kanan Sungmin.

"_Aish_! Hentikan Kyu! Mau aku sikut lagi perutmu?" Ancam Sungmin saat merasakan lidah basah milik Kyuhyun sudah mulai berani menjilat daun telinganya.

"_Aish_! Bahkan perut Kyunnie masih sakit. Lihatlah~ pasti masih memerah." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan mulai menyingkap bajunya, memperlihatkan perut datar berABS samar miliknya.

Sungmin menyerah, membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk melihat perut malang milik Kyuhyun.

"Benarkan? Merah Minnie~ Minnie tak kasihan dengan Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun kembali merengek dan menatap mata Sungmin dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Haah! _Ara_!" Sungmin segera mengusap perut rata itu dan untuk selanjutnya mengecup pelan perut Kyuhyun.

"Sudah bisa, bukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab, malah memamerkan senyuman lebarnya pada Sungmin.

"TSK! Hentikan tersenyum begitu, Kyu!" Hardik Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyunnie masih menginginkan ini mengecupi seluruh tubuh Kyunnie." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa malu seraya menyentuh bibir kemerahan milik Sungmin.

"Kau mulai lagi? Tidak! Tak ada _sex_ untuk malam ini dan selanjutnya sampai aku memaafkanmu. Tak akan!" Sungmin kembali merajuk dan membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Tapi Minnie~" Kyuhyun menghentikan rengekannya saat melihat gelagat Sungmin yang benar-benar ingin menolaknya.

Kyuhyun diam, menunduk perlahan saat merasa Sungmin benar-benar tak lagi menginginkannya.

"_Padahal milikku sakit bukan main_~" Lirih Kyuhyun pelan, takut terdengar oleh Sungmin. Tapi sepertinya dapat didengar jelas oleh Sungmin dari jarak sedekat itu.

Sungmin perlahan menatap kembali wajah tampan di dekatnya, sedikit merasa bersalah saat wajah Kyuhyun kembali cemberut dan tertunduk lesu begitu.

"Kyu~" Sungmin memanggil lirih nama _namja_ itu dan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menarik dagu Kyuhyun agar menatapnya. "_Mianhae_~" Ujar Sungmin saat mata _onyx_ Kyuhyun menghujam matanya. "Kau membuatku sakit! Kau tahu? Aku sangat marah dan cemburu saat _yeoja_ lain menyentuhmu. Aku tak bisa terima itu, jujur saja tak bisa Kyu. aku sangat sakit. Maaf jika rasa sakit ini menyiksa kita berdua. Tapi aku benar-benar sakit dan.. cemburu." Lirih Sungmin, kini _yeoja_ itu tertunduk malu saat menyadari kebodohannya mengeni kejujuran itu.

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak akibat tawa yang ingin meledak mendengar ucapan Sungmin, tetapi segera ditahannya saat melihat Sungmin sekuat tenaga menahan malunya.

'_Aigoo! Kau sangat manis, jagi!'_ Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun memanggil lirih _yeoja_ itu seraya jemarinya membimbing dagu Sungmin agar mendongak dan menatap matanya lagi. "Aku senang kau cemburu padaku." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum perlahan seraya memperhatikan wajah manis itu dengan lekat. _'Sangat cantik dan aku terus menginginkannya.'_ Kyuhyun kembali membatin.

Mata Kyuhyun tak sengaja terhenti pada bibir merah yang tengah terbuka itu. _'Aish! Kenapa bibir ranum tu seperti memanggilku?'_ Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya terus menatap bibir Sungmin.

'_Baiklah! Aku menyerah!'_ Batin Kyuhyun lagi seraya menutup matanya perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin secara perlahan pula.

"KYU! Ap― eungh.." Sungmin sontak memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal itu kembali menyapa bahkan langsung membungkam bibirnya cepat.

Pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun diatas bibir Sungmin membuat _yeoja_ itu lupa diri, bahkan kini Sungmin tak mempermasalahkan lagi saat jemari kanan Kyuhyun menarik dagunya perlahan, membuat mulutnya terbuka sempurna dan pada saat itu Kyuhyun mulai menyusupkan lidahnya disana.

"Eungh~" Sungmin segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat dan mendorong tengkuk itu agar terus membungkam bibirnya.

"Hhh~ Kyuuh~" Sungmin sedikit berteriak saat gigi putih Kyuhyun mengatup lembut bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah mengenal Sungmin dan tahu bagaimana meluluhkan sikap keras _yeoja_ itu.

"Aah~ eungh~" Sungmin sedikit menjambak rambut belakang Kyuhyun saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun mulai membelit kasar lidah mungilnya.

"KYUH!" Sungmin terpekik kaget saat merasakan tangan besar itu meremas dadanya tanpa aba-aba.

Bulu roma Sungmin langsung bergidik saat merasakan sentuhan itu dan membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas seketika.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah saat melihat Sungmin menatapinya dengan tajam.

"_Mianhae_~ aku hanya.. aku benar-benar tak tahan, _jagi_~" Kyuhyun tertunduk malu dan sekaligus takut jika Sungmin kembali menolaknya.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas sebelum bibirnya mendarat indah di dahi Kyuhyun, mengecupnya lama seolah menyalurkan rasa sayangnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu kalah padamu, dan akan selalu begitu." Lirih Sungmin saat selesai mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. Tangan mungil itu beralih menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan membimbingnya untuk mendongak, memaksa mata Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Kau― selalu bisa meluluhkanku, kau juga sangat licik! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai iblis sepertimu." Sungmin sedikit mengejek tapi tak bermaksud jahat, hanya ingin memberi tahu Kyuhyun jika dia benar-benar tak bisa marah lebih lama lagi pada sosok itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan perlahan menarik tangan kanan Sungmin dari pipinya, mengecup punggung tangan itu lama. "Itu karena kau sudah sangat jatuh pada pesonaku, Cho Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Terlalu percaya diri sekali kau, Kyunnie!" Jawab Sungmin seraya memukul dada Kyuhyun.

"Aakh~" Kyuhyun sedikit meringis untuk menggoda Sungmin, entah sejak kapan _namja_ itu gemar sekali menggoda Sungmin dengan ringisan.

"Jangan manja Kyu! Hanya pukulan pelan kau sudah ingin tumbang begitu!" Cibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu dengan perlahan membimbing tubuh Sungmin untuk terlentang dan segera Kyuhyun memenjara tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Kyuu~" Sungmin sedikit bergetar saat merasakan jemari Kyuhyun menari indah disekitar dadanya, membuka kancing piyama itu dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat Sungmin dan terus saja menanggalkan kancing pengait piyama Sungmin sampai piyama itu terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan bra merah muda milik Sungmin.

"Ming~ jangan menolakku lagi." Rengek Kyuhyun seraya mulai membimbing Sungmin agar duduk dan melempar dengan sembarang piyama merah muda itu ke lantai.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun sudah bermain disekitar punggungnya dan malah membuka kaitan bra merah muda itu.

Kyuhyun kembali melemparkan satu-satunya penghalang di dada Sungmin ke lantai.

"Kyu~" Sungmin segera memeluk leher _namja_ itu saat mengetahui Kyuhyun ingin membaringkannya lagi.

"Eum? _Waeyo jagi_?" Kyuhyun balas memeluk tubuh polos itu dan membelai lembut punggung Sungmin.

"Kenapa rasanya berbeda? Kali ini aku merasa lebih malu saat mengetahui kau sudah sembuh. Entahlah, aku malu sekali melakukannya." Cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melonggarkan pelukan mereka untuk dapat melihat wajah merona Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi mulus itu dan menciumnya lembut. "Kenapa harus malu? Ini tetap aku. Kyunnienya Minnie yang paling Minnie cintai." Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara anak-anaknya untuk menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan balas mengangguk. "Akan Minnie hilangkan semua sentuhan _ahjumma_, _ani_! _Halmonie_ genit itu." Ujar Sungmin berapi-api.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Perlahan bibir Kyuhyun mendekati telinga Sungmin. "Hilangkan! Hilangkan semua sentuhan tak berguna itu dari tubuh Kyunnie~" Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mendorong tubuh sungmin untuk jatuh dihamparan kasur lembut milik mereka, mengulum daun telinga itu dengan perlahan sampai membuat Sungmin kembali salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Sreet

Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya di daun telinga Sungmin dan mulai beranjak dari atas tubuh _yeoja_ itu dan untuk kemudian menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun kembali merona melihat tubuh indah itu perlahan mulai polos sampai tak ada sehelai benangpun menutupinya.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping agar tak melihat pemandangan indah itu untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi, tapi sepertinya itu yang membuat Kyuhyun makin gencar menggoda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin, hanya saja kali ini _namja_ itu lebih memilih mendekatkan wajahnya pada bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin dan menggapai perlahan celana piyama merah itu itu agar lolos dari sana.

Sungmin kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasa dirinya sama dengan kyuhyun kini, polos sempurna.

"Ming~"

Sreet

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun kembali menindih tubuh mungil polos itu dan membiarkan dada polos mereka berhimpitan.

"Eum~" Sungmin menjawab salah tingkah saat tahu wajah Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangan kirinya menyusup ke punggung Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh itu erat, membuat bagian privat mereka bergesekan tak sengaja.

"Eungh~" Sungmin sedikit meleguh saat Kyuhyun malah tak mempermasalahkan gesekan bagian bawah itu dan semakin menempelkan bagian privat mereka.

"Kyuuh~" Sungmin merengek dan segera menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sssttt…" Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir merah Sungmin agar tak berucap. "Biarkan dari sini Kyunnie yang ambil kendali, hm?" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan menambrakkan ujung hidung mancungnya dengan ujung hidung Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin balas tersenyum lalu mengangguk setuju akan ucapan Kyuhyun. Entah kemana rasa canggung yang menderanya tadi.

"Kyuuh~" Sungmin balas memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher _namja_ itu. Tak sengaja hidung Sungmin menempel pada kulit halus dan berbau mint milik Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin terniat untuk mengecupnya bahkan menggigitnya.

"Y―_ya_.. kau menggodaku, _eoh_?" Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukannya dan kembali membaringkan Sungmin dihamparan kasur.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mengetahui raut tersiksa Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan _yeoja_ itu menggapai pipi kanan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Siapa bilang? Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan jejak _halmonie_ mesum itu di tubuh Kyunnie. Bolehkah?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertegun, merasa cukup kaget saat Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Sungmin tadi.

Sreet

Sungmin tersenyum mendapati jawaban Kyuhyun, dengan sekali dorong tubuh jangkung diatasnya itu jatuh terlentang disebelahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sungmin segera naik ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan memenjara tubuh itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa dia menciummu disini? Dan menyentuh yang ini?" Sungmin menyentuh pipi kanan Kyuhyun dan berlanjut pada dada polos _namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika sosok Sungmin berada diatasnya begitu sangat mengangumkan, benar-benar mencuri pandangannya.

"Baiklah! Minnie akan menghilangkannya dengan senang hati." Jawab Sungmin.

Bibirnya dengan segera mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun, membawanya ke ciuman panjang sebelum mengeluarkan lidah basahnya untuk menyapu sekitar pipi kanan Kyuhyun, seperti menghilangkan bekas sentuhan _yeoja_ asing itu dari pipi suaminya.

"Eungh~" Kyuhyun terpejam saat lidah nakal itu terus menyapu kulit pipinya. Sensasi hangat, basah dan lembut terus memanjakan pipi Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Mingh~" Kyuhyun segera menyambar dua bongkahan kenyal dan bulat milik Sungmin dan meremasnya kuat saat merasakan tangan Sungmin mulai menari dan bahkan mencubit _nipple_nya keras.

"Aah~ eungh~" Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat remasan gemas itu menghujani bokongnya bertubi-tubi, membuat kecupannya di pipi Kyuhyun terlepas.

"Kyuuh~ aku yang ingin menghilangkan tanda itu ditubuhmu, bukan aku." Sungmin sedikit merengek saat Kyuhyun terus saja menggodanya.

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun bangkit dan membalikkan posisi mereka menjadi Sungmin kembali dibawahnya. "Persetan dengan menghilangkan jejak, aku menginginkanmu sekarang!" Kyuhyun berujar seraya menatap mata teduh Sungmin dengan tajam, menghujaninya dengan tatapan yang membuat Sungmin tunduk seketika.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan menyerangnya. "_Keundae_~ _nan_.."

Chu~

Perhitungan Sungmin tepat, _namja_ itu langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir saat baru saja bibirnya bergerak menuai protes.

"Eungh~ Kyuuh~" Sungmin meleguh saat tangan Kyuhyun kembali nakal dan bersarang di dadanya, meremas dada besar nan kenyal Sungmin dengan keras namun lembut.

"Aaah~" Sungmin berteriak tertahan dalam bungkaman Kyuhyun. Apa lagi saat jemari Kyuhyun menjepit kuat _nipple_nya yang sudah sangat menegang.

"Kyuuh~ ah~" Sungmin melepaskan ciuman mereka tanpa sadar saat gejolak nikmat itu terus melanda tubuhnya.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun yang tak bisa jauh dari tubuh itu segera menyambar leher putih polos tanpa celah milik istrinya dan tak lama tanda kemerahan itu sudah tercipta jelas. Benar-benar bibir yang cekatan.

"Aah~ la― eungh.. lagi Kyuuh." Sungmin terpejam, memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat agar bibir _namja_ itu terus saja memanjakannya.

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan Sungmin. Ayolah~ tak dimintapun _namja_ mesum itu ingin menghabisi tubuh istrinya, apa lagi jika istrinya menginginkannya. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan _namja_ itu.

Kuluman Kyuhyun menurun, berhenti tepat di salah satu bongkahan kenyal itu dan langsung meraupnya. Ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan dari tadi, mengulum bahkan menghisap liar _nipple_ kemerahan Sungmin. Itu sungguh kepuasan tersendiri untuknya.

"Aaah~ eungh~" Sungmin mendongak, menahan kenikmatan yang terus Kyuhyun berikan pada dadanya dan itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin mulai basah dibawah sana.

Tak sengaja junior Kyuhyun menyentuh kembali bagian sensitif Sungmin.

"_Jagi_~ kau sudah basah?" Kyuhyun berbicara sedikit menggoda saat kulumannya terlepas.

"Aah~ jangan banyak omongh Kyuuuh~ manjakan aku.." Perintah Sungmin mutlak.

"Baiklah~ tapi ada yang harus dimanjakan terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyuman iblisnya sebelum menurunkan wajah tepat kebagian bawah Sungmin yang sudah basah.

"Minnie~ Kyunnie melihat surga." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Aaah~ jangan menggodaku lagi Kyuuuh~" Sungmin menganggam sprei merah mudanya kuat saat merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun mengenai miliknya. Kembali bulu roma samar _yeoja_ itu berdiri. Sungmin benar-benar merinding saat merasakan sesuatu tengah memperhatikan dengan lekat miliknya.

"Kyuuh~ eungh~" Sungmin menahan napas saat bibir hangat Kyuhyun mengecup miliknya lembut sebelum benar-benar menjulurkan lidahnya disana.

"Aaaah~ hhh~ aku bisa gila!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat cairan kenikmatan itu semakin ingin keluar dari miliknya.

"Kyuuh~ hentikan _jagi_, _nan_~ hhhh~" Sungmin meleguh keras saat cairan kenikmatanya berhasil keluar akibat ulah lidah nakal Kyuhyun tadi.

"Hhhh~ hhh~" Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat saat lemas melanda. Benar-benar lelah sehabis mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan itu dari tubuhnya.

"Hhh~" Kyuhyun ikut bernapas berat dan segera merangkak untuk menindih kembali tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuuuh~" Sungmin membuka matanya saat mengetahui _namja_ itu kembali menindihnya.

"Kita hhh~ selesaikan ini dan tidur. Aku janji tak akan hh~ lama.." Ujar Kyuhyun susah payah.

"Hhh~" Sungmin masih bernapas berat, tetapi kemudian mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Lakukan saja~ aku akan tetap terjaga untukmu." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengusap pipi berisi itu lembut sebelum mengecup pelan dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali memejamkan mata saat bibir hangat itu menyapa dahinya, lalu turun menyapa kedua kelopak matanya bergantian, turun lagi ke ujung hidungnya, kemudian kedua pipi bulat berisinya dan terakhir mendarat indah di bibirnya.

Tak dapat dihindari lagi, ciuman panas penuh akan lumatan itu mulai tercipta. Bemaksud membangkitkan lagi hasrat mereka yang tengah menurun akibat orgasme Sungmin tadi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggerakkan perlahan juniornya yang menegang agar tetap terus menegang sampai tepat didepan lubang kenikmatan Sungmin, mendorong perlahan junior itu agar tertanam sempurna didalam tubuh istrinya.

"Hhhh~" Sungmin melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Tak tahu kenapa rasa ngilu saat benda besar itu berusaha memasukinya kembali hadir.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut dahi Sungmin yang berkerut seolah mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Pergerakan juniornyapun ia hentikan saat melihat wajah memucat Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayunya. Sungmin tersenyum sendu dan menggeleng. "_Aniya_~ hanya masih terasa ngilu saat kau tiba-tiba saja memasukiku." Ujar Sungmin.

"_Ne_.. _mianhae_~ aku kira kau sudah terbiasa dengan milikku. _Mianhae jagi_~" Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. "Bergeraklah Kyu~ aku juga menginginkanmu." Sungmin berujar manis, mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk merasukinya lebih dalam lagi.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi berkeringat Sungmin sebelum mengecup bibir membengkak itu dan kembali memangutnya.

"Hhh~" Sungmin kembali tersentak saat Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha merasukinya, tapi dengan pergerakan lembut Kyuhyun, Sungmin dapat menahannya sampai milik Kyuhyun tertanam sempurna didalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pangutan mereka dan menatap wajah Sungmin lagi. "Masih Sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "_Aniya_! Aku bukan gadis perawan lagi Kyunnie. Ini sudah keseratus kalinya kita melakukan ini. Hanya ngilu saja dan selanjutnya akan― nikmat." Cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "baiklah~ apa aku boleh menggerakkannya?" Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Eum.." Sungmin mengangguk malu-malu seraya menunduk.

"Hei~" Kyuhyun membimbing dagu Sungmin agar wajah cantik itu mendongak menatapnya.

Sret

"Eungh~" Sungmin meleguh saat satu hentakan lembut itu mulai dilancarkan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat aku. Jangan menundukkan wajahmu lagi. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku merasuki seperti ini, aku sangat ingin melihatnya." Ujar Kyuhyun disela-sela aktivitasnya bergerak di atas Sungmin.

"Hhhh~ eungh~" Sungmin memejamkan mata tanpa menunduk lagi, mengikuti ucapan Kyuhyun tetapi matanya tak bisa terbuka, hujaman itu memaksanya untuk memejam menahan nikmat.

"Hhh~" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin seraya terus menghujami tubuh istrinya. Melihat wajah terpejam itu makin membuat Kyuhyun ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan liar.

"Kyuuh~ eungh~ disana Kyu.. haah~ aku bisa gila Kyuuh~ haaah~" Sungmin menginginkan lebih saat milik Kyuhyun berhasil mengenai titik tersensitif dalam tubuhnya. Membuat Sungmin blingsatan dalam sekejap mata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya agar terus menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sungmin seraya mulai membungkam lagi mulut istrinya menggunakan bibirnya.

"Eungh~" Sungmin segera memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat saat kembali bibirnya merasakan sensasi nikmat dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dua bagian dari tubuh Sungmin dimanjakan habis-habisan dan Sungmin senang bukan main.

"Aah~ Kyuuh.." Sungmin melepaskan pangutan mereka saat merasakan cairan kenikmatannya kembali ingin melesak keluar, Sungmin juga merasakan milik Kyuhyun semakin besar dan malah terus berkedut dalam tubuhnya.

"Iya _jagi_~ aku juga. Bersama, _eotte_?" Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan keinginan Sungmin terus saja mempercepat tempo hujamannya.

"Kyuuuh~ eungh~ Kyunnieh~" Sungmin terus meracau dan menahan cairannya agar keluar bersamaan dengan suaminya.

"_Ne_~ tahan sebentar lagi _jagi_~ hhhaah~" Kyuhyun tanpa ampun menabrak titik tersensitif Sungmin.

"Aakh~" Leguhan tertahan itu menandakan keluarnya cairan Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya, _yeoja_ itu tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Eungh~ haah~" Kyuhyun ikut keluar saat dinding kewanitaan Sungmin menjepit miliknya dengan erat.

Cairan putih yang sangat banyak itu memenuhi tubuh Sungmin bahkan sampai mengalir keluar menjatuhi sprei dibawah mereka.

"Kyuuuh~ hhaaahh~" Sungmin bernapas melalui mulutnya saat benar-benar merasakan lelah bukan main.

Kyuhyun ambruk dan menindih utuh tubuh mungil itu. "Hmm?" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab seadanya dan lebih memilih menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Akuuh.. hhaaahh~ aku lelah _jagiih_~" Sungmin memeluk kepala Kyuhyun yang bersarang indah di dada polosnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Nado jagi_~" Jawabnya.

"Tapi― eungh~" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan masih memejamkan mata.

"Aku berat, bukan? Baiklah. Aku akan menyingkir."

"Bukan itu~" Sungmin tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari kepala Kyuhyun dan malah makin menenggelamkan kepala itu ke dadanya.

"Aku menginginkannya lagiih~" Rengek Sungmin.

Deg~

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin yang pertama kali membuka mata pagi ini mulai menatap lekat wajah pulas disebelahnya.

Jemari lentik itu terulur, menyentuh dahi, kelopak mata, hidung mancung dan bibir menggoda milik Kyuhyun secara perlahan.

"Indah sekali~ dan aku sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama." Bisik Sungmin seraya tersenyum. "Semakin indah dengan bibir ini." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

"_Aish_! Aku jadi ingin mengecupnya lagi sekarang." Umpat Sungmin. Matanya melirik mata terpejam Kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaan _namja_ itu. "Masih tertidur. Apa aku boleh?" Tanya Sungmin sendiri.

"_Aish_! Aku benar-benar menginginkan bibirnya sekarang." Ujar _yeoja_ itu lagi. "Tapi jika Kyunnie terbangun?" _Yeoja_ itu mulai bimbang.

"_Aish_! Terserah! Nanti juga Kyunnie tak akan marah." Sungmin mengesampingkan rasa takutnya dan dengan perlahan mulai menggapai bibir tebal itu dengan bibirnya, menghantarkannya pada kecupan manis pagi ini.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya cepat. Niatnya hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka mulai urung saat hatinya tergerak ingin menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, senyuman tipis mulai tercipta dari bibir yang tengah ditawannya.

Grep

"Eh?" Sungmin yang kaget saat sepasang tangan memeluk tubuh polosnya dengan tiba-tiba itu segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie sudah bangun?" Sungmin bertanya takut-takut saat melihat mata _onyx_ itu menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Jika ingin menciumku jangan takut-takut begitu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Habisnya― Minnie malu.." Cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan dengan perlahan mulai menindih lagi tubuh istrinya. "Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Jadi tak perlu memikirkan malu lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun. "Jika ingin mencium ya cium saja. Seperti ini."

Chu~

Kyuhyun segera mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin, kali ini tak perlu berpikir seperti Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun akan begini, jadi lebih baik ia menerima saja ciuman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjilat permukaan bibir Sungmin dan mengisyaratkan istrinya agar membuka mulut. Benar saja, Sungmin membuka mulutnya perlahan dan mengizinkan lidah itu merasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Eungh~" Satu leguhan pembuka pagi ini sudah lolos dari mulut Sungmin, pembuka awal untuk leguhan-leguhan selanjutnya.

Ssrrrttt

Sungmin membuka mata saat sesuatu dalam perutnya ingin melesak keluar.

"Kyuuh~" Sungmin sedikit mendorong dada polos suaminya saat sesuatu itu makin gencar ingin keluar.

"Kyuuuh~"

Sreet

BRUGH!

Kyuhyun terjungkal kebelakang saat Sungmin mendorongnya kuat.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata melihat aksi istrinya yang lumayan kasar, untung tubuh Kyuhyun tak mendarat di lantai.

"Ming~"

"Hoek!"

Sungmin membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kanan dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

"Hoek!"

Dapat Kyuhyun dengar dengan jelas suara muntahan itu dari tempatnya duduk.

"Apa sebegitu joroknya aku sampai kau mual begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

**:: ToBe Continue ::**

**::**

**:: Special Thanks ::**

**::**

**hyuknie, MINGswife, BbuingBbuing137, Freychullie, AIDASUNGJIN, HANA, kim ryeosa wardhani, Princess kyumin, ika . zordick, kyumin forever, KMS kyuminshiper, KyuLov, indahpus96, kyuqie, Song HyoRa137, vainvampire, MsJongjin, NithanyaKYu, nahanakyu, sparkyumin13, sha, Lytte . bunnyming, ImSFS, Guest, park min mi, Kyurin Minnie, kyumin4ever, kyuminsaranghaeeeee, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Kyu99, Park Min Rin, cloudyeye, nandaLJ1307, kim nuri shfly, Chikyumin, lie . kaneshiro1, Minimi, Zhang Ary, murai2031, DadjoePranatha, mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, SSungMine, magda yeonmi, Mei Hyun15, okoyunjae, moshassi, 137Line, rinyeol, minyu, SparKSomniA0321, minniepinky, Sunghyunnie, song min ah, fishyank, HeeYeon, MinnieGalz, nova0429, FiungAsmara, nda . hinata, adinda . sungmin, Lya Sparkyu, nurmakyuminelf, Iam E . L . F and JOYer, Choi Hyo Joon, cho arin, Sasya, nuiita, HyunMinChan, bunyming, Ji0298, babyryou, coffeewie kyumin, miramink, hamano misaki, kyuminalways89, Monnom, BabyKyuMinJoy, pumpkins cholee, sparkyumin-08, Shywona489, kang sung hye, Evilkyu Vee, neganugu, Miyoori29, love haehyuk, ELFishyvira, tia, gaeming, Lu'iL Kyumin Elf, Niezty Elfsone, Liaa kyuminelf, chabluebilubilu, MyPumpkinsLABU, cha, cha, cha, hera triana, nannaa, athena137, KimHanKyu, park hye kyo, Guest, Guest, Hanazawa Yui.**

**::**

**A & Q**

**A : Kenapa Kyuhyun ngak kerja diperusahaan?**

**Q : Kan dia kemarin masih berlagak sakit, jadi kalo nyari kerja diperusahaan Ming bakal curiga. Kerja sama Hyuk aja sembunyi-sembunyi pas hari pertama langsung ketahuan.**

**.**

**A : Author KMS? Akut ato sedang-sedang aja?**

**Q : Ngakak baca pertanyaan chingu. Tapi kayaknya ada udang dibalik bakwan nih pertanyaan. Saya KMS chingu,eum.. akut kayaknya, masalahnya saya maunya bikin kyumin NC-n terus dan berharap jadi nyata, itu akut apa ngak?#plaaak**

**.**

**A : Minta alamat fb.**

**Q : Mau alamat fb? Beneran? Cius nih?#digampar**

**Oke deh**

**Fb : Melani KyuminElfsha**

**Twit : cho_minglee (mention 4 follback)**

**Wp : melaniekyuminelfsha . wordpress **

**(lengkap bgt g t?)**

**::**

**MIND TO RNR AGAIN? ^^**

**::**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**::Happiness::  
.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**.**

**By Cho Hanbyeol**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**OOC, GS, TYPO(S), ETC**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, melipat tangan di dada dan menatap lurus kedepan. Membiarkan Sungmin sibuk mengeluarkan semuanya di kamar mandi tanpa mau membantunya.

"Hoek!"

Terus saja Kyuhyun mendengar suara itu tanpa henti.

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan di atas kasur dan menatap kesal langit-langit kamar mereka. "Aish! Apa mulutku sebau itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menangkupkan tangannya ke mulut dan menghembuskan napas disana.

"Tak terlalu membuat muntah. Kenapa dia malah muntah tanpa henti begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat sudah selesai dengan menghirup napasnya.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun sontak duduk dari rebahannya saat mendengar panggilan lirih Sungmin dari kamar mandi. "_Ne_ Ming. _Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ aku lemas sekali~" Lirih Sungmin lagi.

"Ah! Aku mengerti." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduk dan menyambar _bathrope_nya. Memakaikan _bathrope_ itu dengan cepat dan tak lupa menyambar _bathrope_ merah muda Sungmin pula.

"_Gwenchana_?" Kyuhyun segera memakaikan Bathrope itu pada sosok yang masih saja berjongkok di dekat westafel.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah seraya mulai memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kyu~ Aku lemas sekali~" Lirih Sungmin, wajah manis itu sengaja ia tenggelamkan pada dada jantan Kyuhyun.

"_Ara_! Kau kembali tidur saja, _ne_? Segera istirahat." Kyuhyun berujar seraya mulai menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal style_, berjalan menuju ranjang mereka.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah salam gendongan Kyuhyun. "Aku harus kerja Kyu~" Jawab Sungmin.

"Tsk! Kau sakit dan harusnya ke rumah sakit, bukan ke kantor." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit berang. Dengan cekatan _namja_ itu membaringkan tubuh lemah Sungmin ke atas permukaan kasur dan segera menyelimutinya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh." Kyuhyun berujar seraya berniat meninggalkan Sungmin.

Grep

Sungmin segera menahan lengan kiri Kyuhyun dan membuat langkah _namja_ itu terhenti. "_Waeyo_ Ming?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah _yeoja_ itu.

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan, mencoba duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar mendekat lagi ke arahnya.

"Disini saja~" Rengek Sungmin. Tangannya menepuk pelan sisi kasur yang kosong dan mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Duduk disamping _yeoja_ itu dan segera memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Dahimu panas sekali." Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja menyentuh dahi Sungmin dengan pipinya segera meraba dahi itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau demam." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, tangannya masih saja melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun erat, seolah tak ingin jika Kyuhyun pergi jauh darinya. "Hanya kelelahan saja~" Lirihnya.

"_Aish_! Kau harus diperiksa. Kita ke rumah sakit, _ne_?" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin dan sesekali mengecup dahi hangat itu.

Sungmin menggeleng, masih saja bersikukuh tak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit apa lagi ditinggal Kyuhyun.

"Telepon Hae saja Kyu~ suruh dia kesini, masakkan sesuatu untukku." Titah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Ara_!" Jawabnya. Tangan kanan _namja_ itu melepas belaiannya pada pucuk kepala Sungmin dan segera menyambar ponsel merah muda yang berada diatas nakas.

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk menekan tombol yang ada di ponsel Sungmin dan untuk kemudian mendial nomor Donghae.

"_Noona_! Segera kesini ya." Tanpa basa-basi lagi _namja_ itu segera mengutarakan keinginannya saat telepon itu tersambung.

"…"

"Tak mau tahu! Segera kesini, _ARA_!"

Tut

Kyuhyun segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan meletakkan lagi ponsel Sungmin diatas nakas.

"Tak sopan~" Sungmin mengomentari tindakan _namja_ kurang ajar itu.

"Tak apa Ming. Hae _noona_ juga." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan donghae menatap Sungmin yang tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya.

"Dia keras kepala sekali." Donghae memijat dahinya perlahan melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Aku tahu. Benar-benar susah dinasehati." Komentar Kyuhyun.

"Kau jaga dia saja Kyu. Nanti jika dia sudah siuman ajak dia baik-baik ke rumah sakit. _Ara_!" Tanya Donghae.

"Ara! Tak usah kau bilangpun aku tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Ucapanmu mulai seperti iblis lagi. Menyebalkan." Cibir Donghae. "Aku akan memberi tahu Siwon akan ini jadi tak perlu khawatir masalah kantor. Aku pergi dulu." Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun dan segera beranjak dari kamar KyuMin.

"Hati-hati _noona_!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak saat melihat punggung Donghae sudah menjauh.

"_Ne_! Jaga istrimu!" Balas Donghae sebelum benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan kamar KyuMin.

.

.

Cklek

_Yeoja_ manis yang terlihat modis itu memasuki ruang Siwon dengan tersenyum, berjalan anggun menuju meja Siwon.

"Tsk!" Kibum –_yeoja_ itu segera berdecih kesal saat melihat Siwon masih saja menatap layar _laptop_nya fokus. "Selalu saja!" Lirih Kibum seraya mulai melemparkan dokuman di tangannya tepat diatas _keyboard_ _laptop_ Siwon.

"Sudah selesai?" Siwon bertanya masih menatap layar _laptop_nya fokus, seakan tak melihat dokumen yang dilemparkan Kibum tadi.

"Makanya lihat dulu, lalu periksa!" Jawab Kibum kesal.

Siwon tersenyum sekilas lalu tangannya dengan cekatan menyimpan data yang tadi ia ketikan di _laptop_. "Baiklah! Kita lihat ini sudah benar atau tidak." Ujarnya seraya mulai mengambil dokumen itu dan memeriksanya perlahan. Matanya yang dilapisi kacamata transparan itu terlihat bergerak-gerak pertanda membaca isi dokumen yang Kibum bawa tadi dengan cermat.

Kibum hanya bisa bersungut kesal melihat _namja_ itu lagi-lagi tak melihatnya barang sedetikpun.

"Padahal dari tadi pagi aku menyiapkan ini. Rela terlambat gara-gara menggulung rambut dan sebagainya. Ternyata dia masih saja acuh~" Bisik Kibum, _yeoja_ itu terlihat sangat kesal dan tak menyadari sosok yang tengah membaca dokumen itu tersenyum mendengar omelan lirihnya.

"Apa ini?"

Kibum yang semula tertunduk mulai melihat Siwon.

"Kenapa kau membuat anggarannya segini? Kau tak mengikuti rapat dengan baik ya kemarin." Ujar Siwon.

"Eh?" Kibum trelihat bingung dan segera mendekati kursi Siwon. "Sepertinya tak ada yang salah. Aku mengetikkannya sesuai hasil rapat kemarin." Ujar Kibum.

"TSK! TAPI APA INI?" Siwon membanting kasar dokumen itu ke atas meja dan membuat suara gebrakan yang cukup keras dari dua benda itu terdengar jelas.

Kibum sedikit kaget menerima perlakuan Siwon. _Namja_ itu tak pernah membanting sesuatu dan membentak sebelumnya, perbuatannya kali ini lain dari biasanya.

"Apa? Aku yakin anggarannya benar." Kibum segera memasangkan kacamatanya dengan benar dan mengambil dokumen yang tadi dibanting Siwon.

Mata Kibum dengan cekatan bergerak untuk membaca kembali dokumennya. Sementara Siwon menatap _yeoja_ itu seraya menahan senyum. Ekspresi serius _yeoja_ itu benar-benar membuat Siwon gemas bukan main.

"Tak ada yang salah _Sajangnim_. Kau saja mungkin yang salah baca." Kibum kemudian menatap Siwon saat dokumen itu selesai dikoreksinya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Kali ini namja itu tersenyum seraya menarik pinggang _yeoja_ itu dan membuat tubuh Kibum jatuh terduduk dipangkuannya.

"_Sajangnim_~" Kibum memanggil lirih Siwon. Tak mengerti dengan maksud _namja_ itu.

Siwon tersenyum, tangan kanannya segera melingkari pinggang Kibum agar tetap duduk dipangkuannya sementara tangan kiri Siwon mulai bertengger di pipi putih itu, membelainya perlahan.

"Benar-benar manis~" lirih Siwon. Katanya keluar dengan tulus dan membuat Kibum merona seketika, _yeoja_ itu ingin menunduk tapi tak bisa saat tangan Siwon masih saja membelai pipinya.

"Dan akan bertambah manis jika merona begini." Goda Siwon lagi.

"_Aish_! Wonnie!" Kibum memukul pelan dada bidang itu seraya menahan buncahan hatinya yang terasa sangat meluap.

Siwon terkekeh melihat sikap _yeoja_ itu.

"Kau memang manis, tapi tak harus mengikalkan rambut lurusmu begini. Kau terlihat manis jika tak berlebihan." Ujar Siwon lagi, tangannya perlahan mengusap helaian ikal itu dari kepala Kibum.

"Jadi aku tak manis dengan rambut ikal ini?" Kibum terlihat kecewa dengan ucapan Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja kau yang alami lebih manis menurutku." Komentar Siwon.

"Ah~ _arasseo_…" Kibum mengangguk pelan dan tangannya bergerak merapikan jas Siwon, bahkan mengeratkan dasi _namja_ itu.

"Memasang dasi saja tak becus." Ejek Kibum seraya tersenyum.

Siwon hanya balas tersenyum tanpa mau melepas pandangannya dari wajah manis Kibum.

"Kenapa masih memakai lipstick seperti _ahjumma_ genit begini?" Siwon yang risih melihat bibir Kibum merah merekah seperti kemarin mulai berkomentar tajam.

"_Aish_!" Kibum melepaskan tangannya di dasi Siwon dan menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. "_Ahjumma_ genit! Kenapa kata-kata itu terus saja berketiaran di ff ini?" Tanya Kibum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau saja yang mencari gara-gara. Cepat hapus semua itu sebelum kau ditertawakan yang lain." Titah Siwon.

Kibum diam, perlahan menatap mata Siwon yang terlapisi kacamata seperti matanya dengan tajam.

"Aku mau― Wonnie yang menghapusnya.." Cicit Kibum.

"_Ara_! Kemari." Siwon segera menyambar tengkuk Kibum dengan tangan kanannya dan bersiap menghapus lipstick merah itu dari bibir Kibum menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Bukan dengan tangan." Kibum segera mengenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Siwon erat.

"Lalu? Tanya Siwon.

"Aku mau.." Kibum melepaskan cekalannya dan beralih melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon. ".. Dengan bibir Wonnie." Sambungnya lagi.

Siwon tersenyum, jemarinya yang memang sudah menyusup di tengkuk Kibum mulai menariknya mendekat, memejamkan mata perlahan saat jarak antara wajah mereka mulai menipis.

Tuk

Baru saja bibir itu ingin bertaut, kacamata yang mereka pakai terbentur dan membuat aksi itu terhenti. Kibum dan Siwon sontak membuka mata dan tersenyum menyadari kebodohan mereka.

Dengan perlahan tangan Siwon mulai melepas kacamata Kibum dan begitupula dengan Kibum, melepaskan dengan cekatan kacamata yang dikenakan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kibum lembut.

"Kau tak perlu merubah dirimu sampai sejauh ini. Aku memang sudah menyerah untuk Sungmin sejak mendengar berita Kyuhyun sembuh dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk." Ujar Siwon. "Jadi kau tak perlu melakukan ini semua." Sambung Siwon.

"Tapi kau tetap saja melihatnya. Aku sudah lelah menyimpan perasaan ini." Ujar Kibum sedikit kesal.

"_Ara_. Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu menyimpan itu semua. Karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyimpannya lagi." Jawab Siwon, tangan _namja_ itu mulai menarik lagi wajah Kibum untuk mendekat.

Kibum yang masih mencerna ucapan Siwon tadi terpaksa harus memejamkan mata saat bibir Siwon sudah mengunci pergerakan bibirnya, membungkamnya dengan lembut.

Siwon mengikuti permintaan Kibum, menghapus lipstick tebal itu dari bibir tipis Kibum seraya menjilatnya lembut. Penghapusan lipstick yang sangat manis.

Kibum sampai memejamkan mata kuat seraya menganggam lengan Siwon yang sedari tadi masih menangkupi pipinya.

Ciuman pertamanya dengan Siwon, dan Kibum sangat menyukainya.

.

Tok tok

Cklek

"Aku masuk Siwon― ah~"

Mata Donghae membulat hebat saat menatap pemandangan di kursi kerja Siwon itu. Sepasang insan yang tengah menyatukan bibirnya membuat Donghae kaget bukan main.

"_YA_! Kalian berpacaran, _eoh_?"

Teriakan nyaring Donghae membuat SiBum melepas tautan bibir mereka dan sontak menatap arah pintu.

"_YA_! Kalian tak mengatakan berita baik ini pada kami! Menyebalkan!" Donghae bersungut kesal seraya melangkah mendekati meja Siwon.

"Kapan kalian mulai berpacaran?" Donghae menepuk cukup keras bahu Kibum dan membuat _yeoja_ itu meringis tertahan.

"_Aish_! Kau kasar sekali Hae!" Sungut Siwon.

"Kalian itu yang pelit. Sudah pacaran tak memberi tahu kami." Jawab Donghae.

"Tidak ikan! Kami belum berpacaran." Jawab Kibum. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat salah tingkah kedapatan melakukan hal mesum itu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa malah sudah berciuman?" Goda Donghae lagi.

"Aish! Ada apa kau kemari, eoh? Jangan mencari keributan diruanganku." Ujar Siwon.

Donghae hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Siwon. "Mencari keributan tak boleh, tapi berciuman tak apa~" Bisiknya.

"Ah~ aku ingin mengatakan jika Sungmin tak bisa masuk kerja hari ini." Ujar Donghae.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Dia tiba-tiba sakit dan tak sadarkan diri saat aku melihatnya tadi pagi." Jawab Donghae.

Deg~

Jantung Siwon berpacu cepat dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memucat mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Biasa saja Won! Jangan panik begitu." Cibir Donghae.

"Ah iya! Posisi duduk kalian sangat menggoda." Donghae kembali menggoda SiBum.

"Dan lagi~ sejak kapan kau memakai lipstick merah begitu, Won?"

Donghae menahan tawaannya saat melihat SiBum tertunduk malu. "Dasar anak muda! Sana cepat menikah! Bahkan umur kalian sudah sangat pas untuk menjadi suami-istri." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dua insan itu dan segera beranjak. "Lanjutkan saja. Aigoo. Tapi kalau ingin melakukannya kunci pintu dulu." Omel Donghae sebelum dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk tenang di kursi makan seraya matanya terus menatap awas punggung yang sedari tadi sibuk di dapur itu.

Setelah lama bergulat dengan masakannya, Sungmin menghidangkan masakan itu ke meja makan.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang masih saja menatapnya cemas. "Aku tak apa-apa. Jangan menatapku begitu. Mengerikan sekali mendapati tatapan tajammu itu." Cibir Sungmin seraya mulai duduk di kursi makan, berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hanya ada sisa daging ini. Aku lupa belanja kemarin." Ujar Sungmin seraya menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk kecil dan meletakkannya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"_Jha_~ makan yang banyak Kyunnie." Ujar Sungmin seraya memberikan sepotong daging itu ke mangkuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam, matanya sejak tadi tak lepas dari wajah Sungmin. "Kau benar tak apa Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mengangguk sekilas. "_Gwenchana_. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Ayo makan Kyunnie." Ajak Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak sengaja mata _namja_ itu menatap mangkuk Sungmin yang tak berisi apapun.

"Mana nasi dan dagingmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku tak lapar Kyu. Kyunnie saja yang makan." Jawab Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun terlihat kesal akan jawaban Sungmin dan dengan segera _namja_ itu berdiri dari duduk, mulai berjalan mendekati kursi Sungmin dan duduk disebelah istrinya.

"Kau saja yang makan. Aku tak apa! Sekarang aku bukan Kyunnie _babo_ lagi, jadi kau tak perlu mengalah mulai dari sekarang." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Tangannya dengan lembut membelai pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang seolah tak ingin lagi yeoja itu sakit.

"Tapi.. Minnie benar-benar tak lapar." Jawab Sungmin.

"_ANDWAE_! Kau harus makan! Tak ada penolakan, _ARA_!" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya dan dengan cepat menyambar mangkuk nasi yang tadi Sungmin berikan padanya.

"_Palli_! Buka mulutmu. Aaa~" Kyuhyun mengapit daging sapi itu dengan sumpit dan menyuapkannya ke depan mulut Sungmin.

"_Sirheo_!" Sungmin segera mengalihkan tatapannya kesembarang arah dan membuat Kyuhyun urung untuk memasukkan daging itu kemulutnya.

"_Wae_?" kyuhyun benar-benar tak mengerti akan sikap merajuk yeoja itu.

"Dagingnya kenapa masih utuh? Kyunnie harus memotongnya kecil-kecil baru menyuapkannya ke Minnie." Rajuk Sungmin.

"_Aigoo_~ apa lagi ini?" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin mengunyah nasi dan daging terakhir yang Kyuhyun suapkan untuknya. "Kyunnie sungguh tak lapar?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar tak memakan daging dan nasi itu.

"Tidak! Kau saja." Jawab Kyuhyun. Tangan _namja_ itu mengambil gelas berisi air mineral dan menyodorkannya lagi kedepan mulut Sungmin.

"Sudah kau telan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ini~ minum ini perlahan." Ujarnya seraya membantu Sungmin meminum air mineral itu.

"Apa Kyunnie benar tak lapar?" Tanya Sungmin saat sudah selesai dengan minumnya. Sedikit khawatir melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun itu.

"_Gwenchana_. Aku tak akan mati gara-gara tak makan malam ini." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Sudahlah~ biar ini semua aku yang mencuci." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya berniat bangkit tetapi urung saat tangan Sungmin mencekal tangannya.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi menerima perlakuan _yeoja_ itu.

"Kyunnie kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengusap lembut pipi tirus Kyuhyun, menatap lekat wajah putih pucat itu.

"Aku tak apa~ jangan menganggapku _yeoja_ lemah begini." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengenggam tangan kanan Sungmin yang bertengger di pipi kirinya dan untuk kemudian mengecup pelan tangan kanan itu.

"Kau tak suka aku manjakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah selesai mengecupi telapak tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit bergetar mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, apa lagi mata _onyx_ itu menatapinya tajam seolah menelanjanginya detik itu juga.

Sungmin menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. "Suka~" Jawab Sungmin lirih. "Aku sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun memanjakanku seperti suami lain yang memanjakan istri mereka. Aku menginginkannya." Cicit Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin, dengan perlahan tangannya menarik dagu Sungmin agar wajah itu mendongak menatapnya.

Mata mereka cukup lama memandang satu sama lain, tak ada pembicaraan yang terdengar hanya tatapan mata yang terus menatap lekat.

Kyuhyun perlahan tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan lembut seraya menarik dagu Sungmin untuk mendekat pula.

Sungmin tertegun, tapi untuk selanjutnya _yeoja_ itu ikut memejamkan mata dan membiarkan bibir lembut suaminya kembali membentur bibir merah miliknya, membawanya dalam kecupan hangat dan dalam.

"Eungh~" Sungmin meleguh tertahan saat bibir Kyuhyun sudah bergerak aktif diatas bibirnya, malah melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Kyuhyun bahkan tak memperbolehkan Sungmin untuk membalas semua lumatan itu.

Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa ciuman Kyuhyun kali ini sangat hati-hati dan juga lembut, tak ada gigitan sama sekali didalamnya dan hanya ada kehati-hatian.

Teet teet

Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi, terdengar sampai kedapur dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget serta melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Ah~ ada yang datang." Ujar Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Eum~" Sungmin mengangguk. "Mungkin Donghae dan Eunhyuk." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Kau tunggu disini saja, _ne_? Aku yang akan bukakan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir tipis itu sebelum beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Dasar nakal." Cibir Sungmin, jemarinya perlahan mengusap bibir bawahnya lembut. "Kenapa aku selalu saja berdebar saat menerima semua ciumannya? Padahal hanya ciuman dan tak parah dari bercinta." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

Mendadak wajah Sungmin memanas ketika mengingat percintaan mereka. "KYAA! _ANDWAE, ANDWAE_!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat bayangan percintaan mereka kembali tercetak jelas dalam otaknya.

"KYAA! KENAPA TAK MAU HILANG-HILANG JUGA!" Sungmin berteriak seraya mengacak rambutnya asal.

"MINNIE!"

Teriakan dari pintu dapur itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan teriakannnya serta jambakannya, menatap ke arah asal suara.

"_Gwenchana_?" Sosok itu segera mendekat dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan barang bawaan yang memenuhi tangannya tadi ke lantai, lebih memilih mendekati Sungmin.

"Wonnie." Panggil Sungmin.

"_Gwenchana_?" Tanya Siwon lagi seraya mulai memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat menerima pelukan itu.

"_Nan_― _gwenchana_." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Syukurlah! Apa kau sudah ke rumah sakit? Mau aku panggilkan dokter pribadiku?" Tanya Siwon lagi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"_Aniya_ Wonnie! _Nan gwenchana_." Tegas Sungmin lagi.

"_Ara_! Sekarang jangan disini, kita ke kamar, _kajja_!" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin segera membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya, _bridal style_.

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Donghae yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget dan berdiri terpaku di dekat pintu dapur.

.

.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan!" Sungmin bersungut kesal saat Siwon terus saja menjaganya.

"Sudah! Kau istirahat dan segera tidur. Jangan sok kuat lagi seperti tadi." Ujar Siwon seraya mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin.

"_Aigoo_! Bahkan aku tak membutuhkan dokter, itu artinya aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sungmin lagi.

"_Ara_!" Jawab Siwon malas. "Tadi aku, _kibum_ dan _donghae_ membeli bahan makanan untukmu, semoga kau bisa mengolahnya dengan benar." Ujar Siwon lagi.

"Kan~ kau berlebihan lagi." Cibir Sungmin. "Aku bisa membelinya sendiri Wonnie." Sambungnya.

"_Ne_. Kau membelinya setelah sembuh saja. Ah~ dan lagi kau jangan masuk kerja dulu. Aku tak mempermasalahkan itu." Ucap Siwon.

"_Arasseo Sajangnim_. Kau memang atasan yang sangat pengertian." Jawab Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum, makin mengusap lembut dahi Sungmin. "Aku memang baik. Kau saja yang tak menyadarinya." Ujar Siwon lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Tak ada. Ah~ aku pulang saja. Sudah larut dan mengantar Kibum lagi." Ujarnya seraya mulai berdiri dari duduk.

"Eum. berhati-hatilah." Jawab Sungmin.

Siwon mengangguk dan setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ranjang Sungmin.

"Eh? Aneh sekali. Kenapa Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Donghae tak masuk ke kamar?" Tanya Sungmin heran saat melihat Siwon sudah menghilang dari kamarnya.

.

Cklek

Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengomel di sofa yang berhadapan dengan televisi itu segera menatap pintu kamarnya.

"Hanya tinggal kau? Mana Kibum dan Donghae?" Siwon yang baru keluar dari kamar itu menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Cih! Sampai tak tahu jika mereka sudah pergi." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata Siwon. "Mereka sudah pergi, baru saja dan sepertinya kekasihmu itu salah paham! Sama sepertiku!" Ketus Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Akhirnya kau bisa cemburu juga. Aku pulang dan kau jaga istrimu baik-baik." Ujar Siwon seraya melangkah.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat mendengar ucapan Siwon. "TANPA KAU SURUHPUN AKU AKAN MENJAGANYA." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kekanakan!" Jawab Siwon acuh.

.

.

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dasar. Pandangan mata _namja_ itu mengedar ke sekeliling saat dirinya sudah berada di lantai bawah apartemen. "Iblis itu bilang baru pergi sebentar. Kenapa Kibum tak ada?" Tanya Siwon.

Kakinya mulai melangkah lagi menuju halaman apartemen itu dan tersenyum saat melihat punggung Kibum disana.

"BUMMIE!" Siwon sedikit berteriak memanggil Kibum mengingat jaraknya dan Kibum berjauhan.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah melihat siapa yang memanggil, _yeoja_ itu segera berjalan kembali.

"Tsk! Ada apa dengannya?" Siwon mulai mengejar sosok manis itu. Tak susah mengejarnya karena langkah Siwon sangat lebar dibandingkan Kibum.

"Hei!" Siwon segera mengenggam tangan Kibum dan mencekalnya.

"Tsk! Aku mau pulang." Jawab Kibum ketus tanpa mau menatap Siwon.

"Kau datang denganku dan pulang harus denganku." Jawab Siwon seraya menarik tangan Kibum untuk melangkah bersamanya.

Kibum diam, menatap tautan tangan mereka seraya mulai meneteskan air matanya.

'Begitu sulit~' Batin Kibum.

.

.

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam, sesekali tangannya terkepal kuat mengingat sikap aneh Kyuhyun yang sangat mendadak itu.

Perlahan Sungmin menatap ke samping, tepat pada punggung Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus saja memunggunginya.

"Tsk!" Sungmin berdecih pelan melihat sikap acuh itu.

Sungmin perlahan mendekat, memeluk punggung itu dengan erat. "Kyu~ kau kenapa?" Sungmin berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan _namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun yang memang belum tertidur mulai membuka matanya, menatap tangan Sungmin yang sudah bersarang di dadanya.

"Kau suka sekali mengacuhkanku dengan tiba-tiba begini." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Aku kesal padamu dan kuda itu." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Hn? Marah kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang belakang kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Aku marah saat kuda itu terlalu memperhatikanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Siwon memang begitu. Kenapa kau harus marah dengannya." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Yang boleh memperhatikanmu hanya aku dan tak boleh yang lain!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Tapi Siwon tak bermaksud apapun, dia hanya memperhatikanku sebatas saudaranya saja." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Mau sebatas saudara atau apapun tapi yang jelas yang harus memperhatikanmu hanya aku." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

Sret

Dalam satu tarikan, Kyuhyun berhasil beranjak ke atas tubuh Sungmin dan memenjara tubuh mungil itu dengan lengannya.

"K―Kyu~" Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa menatap bingung akan Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatku cemburu dan itu mengharuskanku untuk segera menghukummu." Ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

Chu~

"Hmmppp~"

Sungmin yang kaget saat bibirnya ditabrak keras oleh bibir Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya erat, membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali memonopoli tubuhnya malam ini.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang dan memancarkan sinar paginya dengan ramah.

"Eungh~" Sungmin yang terusik dengan sesuatu yang melesak ingin keluar dari perutnya segera membuka mata, menangkup mulutnya dengan cepat saat sesuatu itu makin gencar ingin keluar.

Sungmin menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh polosnya dan Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan membawa selimut itu ke kamar mandi.

"HOEK!" Sungmin kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya di kloset itu dengan segera.

"HOEK! Eungh!" Sungmin memejamkan matanya kuat seraya menangkupkan tangannya ke perut.

Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas itupun akhirnya terbangun.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat kembali suara muntahan itu terdengar.

"Tak bisa dibiarkan!" Ujar Kyuhyun dan segera menyambar ponsel merah muda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendial nomor Siwon segera. "_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun menyapa sosok diseberang sana saat panggilannya terhubung.

"…"

"Bisa kau suruh dokter pribadimu ke apartemen ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

.

Dokter Park selesai memeriksa Sungmin dan terlihat tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Anda tak perlu cemas tuan." Jawab dokter itu.

"Bagaimana tak cemas dokter. Sudah dua pagi ini dia muntah tak jelas begitu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Itu memang wajar dialami oleh ibu hamil tuan." Jawab dokter Park seraya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban dokter itu.

"Maksud anda? Sungmin?"

"Ya! Istri anda hamil tuan. Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Jawab dokter itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam, hampir terjatuh dari dari tumpuan kakinya mendengar ucapan sang dokter.

**:: ToBe Continue ::**

**::**

**Special thanks :**

**::**

**nandaLJ1307, Shywona489, nahanakyu, cho arin, lie . kaneshiro1, Ayu Kyumin, jewels . eunhyuk . 7, Kimimaki, Aey raa kms, jewels . eunhyuk . 7, BbuingBbuing137, poopiie, bunyming, DANHOBAKMING1, Hyeri Cho, KyuLov, Hyeri Cho, nannaa, kanaya, song min ah, Miyoori29, kang sung hye, adinda . sungmin, Niezty Elfsone, sparkyumin13, sha, Guest, jewels . eunhyuk . 7, audrey musaena, HyunMinChan, Iam E . L . F and JOYer, jewels . eunhyuk . 7, Hanazawa Yui, gaeming, jewels . eunhyuk . 7, Lytte . bunnyming, nda . hinata, hyuknie, pumpkins, cholee, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Aqua, KMS kyuminshiper, Sunghyunnie, athena137, SparKSomniA0321, kyuqie, ika . zordick, freychullie, nova0429, indahpus96, jewels . eunhyuk . 7, Keun Yoon, kms, jewels . eunhyuk.7, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, FiungAsmara, thiafumings, finaChoi56, nuiita, moshassi, Park Min Mi, Minimi, Guest, kyumin forever, oom . komariah . 921, Zhang Ary, Baby Joy 137, HyunMing joo, 137Line, kyumin4ever, sparkyumin-08, Song HyoRa137, kyuhyuniverse, Princess kyumin, Monnom, Hani Ji eun, Guest, Chikyumin, coffeewie kyumin, AIDASUNGJIN, MINGswife****, ****KimRyeonii, wydx . kazaf, aniya1004, Kyurin Minnie, nurmakyuminelf, ImSFS, HeeYeon****,**** minnie min, minyu, kyuminalways89, LuiL Kyumin Elf, Park Min Rin, DadjoePranatha, miramink, lovekyumin, hera triana, TaraKyu, TaraKyu, TaraKyu, TaraKyu, Guest, TaraKyu, TaraKyu, TaraKyu, NithanyaKYu, neganugu, Liaa kyuminelf, Guest, rinyeol.**

**::**

**Q & A**

**::**

**Q : Pada chap berapa ff ini akan tamat?**

**A : Kalau menanyakan sampai chap berapa ff ini akan tamat, saya belum bisa memberitahukannya chingu. Soalnya saya belum mengetik sampai chap akhir.**

**.**

**Q : Minta alamat FB.**

**A : #hembusin napas. Bukannya sudah dicantumin dichap kemarin? Baiklah kalo chingu lupa baca. Fb saya : Melani KyuMinElfsha.**

**:: MIND TO RNR AGAIN ^^ ::**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**::Happiness::  
.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**.**

**By Cho Hanbyeol**

**.**

**Rate T+**

**.**

**OOC, GS, TYPO(S), ETC**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih enggan beranjak dari ranjang sampai Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi mereka. Membiarkan Sungmin lagi-lagi melakukan ritual paginya sejak seminggu ini, _morning sick_.

"Apa dia sekalian mandi?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup.

"Haaah~ bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang. "Aku~ sebentar lagi akan jadi _appa_." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Kembali namja itu termenung, menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar itu.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi itu perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang tengah dibaluti _bathrope sexy_ miliknya.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas saat melihat Kyuhyun masih saja melamunkan sesuatu, kedatangannya tak bisa menyadarkan _namja_ itu. Dengan perlahan _yeoja_ itu mendekat dan memeluk suaminya hangat.

"Kyu~" Sungmin berujar lirih tepat di telinga kanan Kyuhyun seraya merengek.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat merasakan sepasang tangan itu melingkari lehernya belum lagi bisikan manja yang menyapa telinganya.

"Hn? _Waeyo_ Ming?" Kyuhyun balas memeluk tubuh yang sudah segar karena terkena guyuran air itu dengan erat, menghirup aroma khas Sungmin dalam diam.

"Aku― aku.. Hmm.." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan makin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, mendadak pipi bulat _yeoja_ itu bersemu merah membayangkan hal apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"_Ne_~ _waeyo_ Ming?" Kyuhyun terpancing rasa penasarannya saat mendengar ucapan menggantung Sungmin.

Sreet

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh sungmin dan membimbing _yeoja_ itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Sungmin makin merona saat mendapati tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun menempel erat. Aliran darahnya terasa sangat cepat dan debaran jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan.

"Kenapa, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap wajah manis itu dari dekat.

"Aku~ Kyuuuu~ aku sangat bahagia memiliki ini." Sungmin memutuskan kontak mata yang sempat terjalin diantara mereka dan lebih memilih menatap perut datarnya yang terlapisi _bathdrope_, mengusap perut itu lembut.

Kyuhyun ikut menatap perut datar Sungmin dalam diam, tanpa sadar _namja_ itu menatap sedih akan perut Sungmin.

'_Bagaimana ini?'_ Tanya _namja_ itu dalam hati.

"Aku senang sekali Kyu~" Lirih Sungmin seraya terus mengusap lembut perutnya. "Apa kau senang?" Sungmin kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan sontak membuat _namja_ itu tersadar.

"Aku~"

"Disini tertanam cinta kita. Apa kau sama bahagianya denganku?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"_N―ne_. Aku juga senang." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"_Jinjja_?" Sungmin kembali bertanya dan kali ini wajahnya lebih berbinar.

"Hn~" Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas.

"Ah~ baguslah~" Jawab Sungmin seraya kembali mengusap perutnya. "Kyunnie mau menyapanya?" Tanya Sungmin seraya membimbing tangan kanan Kyuhyun agar mendarat di perutnya.

"Jangan konyol Ming~ bahkan dia masih berupa darah." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"_Ara_~ tapi apa salahnya Kyu? Mana tahu dia cepat besar jika terus kau sapa." Kembali Sungmin berujar konyol.

Tangan kecil Sungmin membimbing tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengusap permukaan perutnya, Sungmin sedikit tersenyum saat tangan besar itu menyentuh bersarang disana.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum melihat raut wajah Sungmin. Mendadak rasa tak ingin mengecewakan Sungmin kembali menggedor hatinya.

"Aku― sebenarnya belum siap memiliki anak."

Deg~

Mata Sungmin membulat dan sontak menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "_W―wae_?" Tanya Sungmin takut-takut, tanpa sengaja _yeoja_ itu memngenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku belum siap Ming~ bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun sedikit memelas saat menatap mata Sungmin.

"Hiks~ _wae_? Tadi kau bilang bahagia?" Sungmin mulai menangis, sangat sedih saat mendengar Kyuhyun seperti tak menginginkan anaknya.

"Hei~ jangan menangis." Kyuhyun dengan sigap menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Sungmin.

"Hiks~ kenapa Kyu? Ini anak kita dan kenapa malah kau belum siap!" Ujar Sungmin lagi. _Yeoja_ itu membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pipinya.

"Tsk! Ucapanku tadi belum selesai." Ujar Kyuhyun. Tangannya menangkup pipi Sungmin dan memaksa mata kelinci itu untuk menatapnya.

"Apa lagi? Kau belum siap dan menginginkan aku menggugurkan anak kita?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"_YA_! Bukan begitu Ming." Jawab Kyuhyun, cukup kaget saat mendengar ucapan menusuk _yeoja_ itu.

"Bukan begitu? Jadi kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin makin emosi.

"Tsk! Aku tak punya pikiran untuk menyuruhmu menggugurkan anak kita." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hiks~ lalu? Apa maumu?" Tanya Sungmin makin kesal, aliran air mata itu masih saja menghiasi pipinya.

"_Jagi_~ bukan begitu. Aku hanya― hanya belum siap karena aku tak punya pekerjaan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Maksud Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Bagaimana ini Ming? Menghidupimu saja aku tak bisa ditambah lagi anak. Aku sangat bingung disana." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Itu― aku tak masalah." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kau tak masalah sekarang. Besok?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku bekerja di bar Hyuk _hyung_ lagi saja, _ne_?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"_ANDWAE_!" Sungmin sontak berteriak dan menggeleng cepat. "_ANDWAE_! _ANDWAE_! AKU TAK AKAN IZINKAN!" Teriak Sungmin lagi.

"Sssttt~ jangan berteriak begitu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bekerja disana lagi Kyu. Jangan~ Aku mohon~" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohonnya dan kembali ingin menangis.

"_Aigoo_! _Ne_, _ne_, _ne_! Aku tak akan bekerja disana dan sekarang berhenti menangis." Kyuhyun menyerah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bekerja di tempat Eunhyuk lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. "Baguslah! Aku tak mau suamiku disentuh _ahjumma_ genit itu lagi! Tak mau Kyu! Kau hanya milikku dan anak kita nanti." Ujar Sungmin seraya menyandarkan pipinya di dada Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo_~ egosi!" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membalas pelukan Sungmin, mengusap kepala belakang istrinya lembut dan sesekali mengecup rambut setengah kering itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa sudah mandi begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Mau kemana lagi kalau bukan ke kantor." Jawab Sungmin. "Sudah seminggu lebih aku tak masuk kerja dan tak enak dengan Wonnie." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Tenang saja! Siwon _hyung_ bilang jangan terlalu memikirkan ini. Dia mengerti akan keadaanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Ara_~ tapi pekerjaan juga tanggung jawabku Kyu, jadi mana boleh aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama." Jawab Sungmin.

"Hmm~" Kyuhyun bergumam seraya mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "Istriku tak boleh bekerja lagi. Aku akan mengambil alih pekerjaanmu, apa boleh?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum, sangat senang menerima pelukan erat Kyuhyun apa lagi ucapan yang terdengar posesif itu. "Boleh~ kau bilang saja dengan Wonnie dan aku yakin dia mau menerima unggulan terbaik Kyunghee di kantornya." Ujar Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu juga. Aku sudah melupakan pelajaran lalu. Aish! Aku seperti tak berguna sekarang." Ujar Kyuhyun frus tasi.

"_Aniya_! Nanti Wonnie, aku dan Donghae akan membantu Kyunnie. Jadi tenang saja." Hibur Sungmin.

"Hmm~ benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau masih mau bekerja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_! Aku juga mau bekerja dan tak akan membiarkan Kyunnie sendiri bekerja. Kyunnie tahu? Di kantor Wonnie banyak _yeoja_ sok _sexy_! Setiap hari kerjaannya hanya melototi Wonnie saja. Minnie takut jika Kyunnie masuk kerja akan digoda oleh mereka. Minnie tak mau!" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan egois Sungmin.

"_Ara_~ nanti aku akan melamar pekerjaan pada Siwon, awas saja jika dia tak menerimaku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hehe~ Wonnie tak begitu. Dia baik." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Wonnie, Wonnie, Wonnie! Menyebalkan sekali!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun heran. "_Wae_?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun balas menatap mata Sungmin tajam. "Aku tak suka panggilan sok manismu itu untuk kuda liar itu! Panggil Siwon saja! Kalau perlu panggil Choi Siwon-_ssi_!" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Eoh_? Kau kenapa? Kenapa harus memanggilnya seformal itu? Kau aneh Kyu." Cibir Sungmin.

"_Aish_! Tak mau tahu yang penting jangan memanggilnya Wonnie. Tiba-tiba saja aku lemas mendengarnya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau aneh!" Ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Tak masalah dibilang aneh! Asal kau hanya memanggilku manja dan bukan untuk _namja_ lain." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eum?" Sungmin bingung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan menatap kembali mata _namja_ itu.

"Kau― hanya boleh memanggil manja namaku saja! Bukan _namja_ lain~" Lirih Kyuhyun seraya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sungmin.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dan segera membungkam bibir tipis itu dalam pangutan panjangnya. Meminta jatah _'morning kiss'_nya untuk pagi ini.

.

.

Malam ini, dua pasang suami istri itu makan malam bersama diapartemen KyuMin.

"Kenapa memasak banyak sekali?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya mengambil daging sapi yang sudah disulap Sungmin menjadi masakan enak.

"Minnie sedang bahagia mungkin, makanya gila-gilaan begini. Bahkan dia minta gajinya bulan ini pada Siwon. _Aigoo_!" Donghae menggelengkan kepala seraya ikut mengambil daging sapi yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

"Bukannya dia tak masuk kerja bulan ini? Kenapa berani sekali?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin yang tengah memberikan mangkuk berisi nasi itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia mengeluarkan _aegyo_nya untuk merayu Siwon yang _babo_ itu, makanya bisa mendapatkan gaji." Donghae berbisik pada Eunhyuk dan sedikit mengejek Sungmin.

"_YA_! Kalian menyebalkan!" Sungmin berteriak dan membuat duo hiperaktif itu kaget bukan main.

"Jika tak mau memakannya jangan mengejekku." Ujar Sungmin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lihat _jagi_~ mulai merajuk." Ejek Eunhyuk seraya menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Huwaaa.. Kyunnie~ monyet dan ikan itu mengejekku." Ujar Sungmin seraya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo_! Jangan menganggu kelinciku! Kalian berdua lapar bukan? Makan saja dan jangan banyak protes." Kyuhyun membela Sungmin dan membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Cih! Sok pahlawan sekali." Cibir Eunhyuk seraya mulai memakan masakan Sungmin, menyantap semuanya.

"Memangnya ini dalam rangka apa? Kenapa kalian malah mau membuat pesta kecil-kecilan begini?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan mulai duduk dengan benar. Tersenyum manis pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk, membuat duo hiperaktif itu menghentikan acara makan mereka.

"Aku~" Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum melihat tautan tangan mereka.

"_Ne_~ kau?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku~ aku hamil Hae." Jawab Sungmin.

Mata Donghae dan Eunhyuk membulat saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"_Je―jeongmal_?" Tanya Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. "_Ne_ Hae."

Donghae tersenyum dan mulai beranjak dari duduk, mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk _yeoja_ itu erat.

"_Chukkae_~ _chukkaeyo_~" Bisik Donghae seraya mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"_Gomawo_ Hae." Sungmin balas memeluk _yeoja_ itu dengan hangat. "Sebentar lagi aku dan Kyunnie akan menjadi orangtua." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Dan aku serta Hyukkie akan menjadi _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_." Jawab Donghae, ada sedikit nada bergetar dalam suara Donghae.

"Eum~" Sungmin mengangguk. "Kita semua akan menjadi orangtua." Jawab Sungmin lagi.

Donghae memejamkan mata dan terus saja memeluk Sungmin.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, Eunhyuk menatap punggung Donghae sedih.

'_Hae_~' Batinnya.

.

.

Cklek

Donghae segera masuk saat pintu apartemennya terbuka, membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap punggung Donghae sedih.

"Haah~" Eunhyuk menghela napas dan mulai menutup pintu paartemennya lalu mengunci pintu itu.

"Hae~" Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae yang berada di dapur.

"Hmm?" Donghae hanya bergumam tanpa mau menatap Eunhyuk, sibuk mengambil botol mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"Kau memikirkannya?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya mendekati Donghae.

Donghae diam, lebih memilih meminum air mineral itu dengan asal.

"Hae~" Eunhyuk mengambil botol mineral itu dan menghentikan sikap konyol Donghae.

"Tsk! Aku haus Hyuk. Berikan padaku!" Donghae berniat mengambil botol mineral itu tapi urung saat Eunhyuk meletakkan botol itu kembali ke dalam kulkas.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Donghae bersungut dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Grep

Langkah Donghae terhenti saat tangan Eunhyuk melingkar erat di perutnya, memeluk Donghae erat.

"_Mian_~ _mianhae_~" Bisik Eunhyuk tepat di telinga Donghae, mengecup pelan kepala belakang Donghae.

"Hiks~ _Neo babo_, _eoh_?" Air mata yang tadinya donghae tahan akhirnya lolos juga, jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"_Mianhae_~ aku memang bodoh, memang semuanya yang paling bodoh. Makanya maafkan aku~" Ujar Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hiks~ Aku.. aku sudah sembuh Hyuk. _Jinjja_~ tak ada pendarahan lagi. Aku bisa hamil." Ujar Donghae seraya menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Sssttt~ ingat kata dokter. Rahimmu masih lemah. Kau mau keguguran lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng keras. "_Aniya_~ sudah lebih setahun dan aku yakin rahimku kuat Hyukkie. _Jebal_~" Donghae hampir menangis lagi mengatakan hal itu.

"Tsk! Apa karena mendengar kabar baik KyuMin tadi membuatmu begini?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"_Aniya_~ Hiks.. Tapi aku memang ingin kembali hamil, Hyuk. Bukan karena mendengar kabar Sungmin hamil." Jawab Donghae.

"_Aigoo_~ kenapa jadi cengeng begini, _eoh_?" Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan membimbing tubuh mungil itu agar berbalik menghadapnya.

"Jangan menangis~ kau jelek jika menangis." Goda Eunhyuk seraya menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa cemberut dan enggan membalas semua ledekan Eunhyuk.

"Apa sebegitu irinya ingin hamil lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk penuh selidik.

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam seolah menginginkan sesuatu.

"Hyuk-_ah_~ tunjukkan jika kau hebat dan tak hanya pandai menonton saja. Buktikan Hyuk." Donghae mulai merengek dan mengenggam kemeja depan Eunhyuk kuat.

Eunhyuk menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Kau benar-benar~" Ujarnya seraya mengusap lembut rambut Donghae.

"Kau menyesal sudah memintanya." Bisik Eunhyuk seraya mulai membopong tubuh Donghae dan membawanya ke kamar.

Donghae tersenyum. "Tak akan pernah menyesal! Asal kau bisa membuktikannya." Jawab Donghae.

Chu~

Dengan cepat Donghae menyambar bibir Eunhyuk dan memangutnya, tak membiarkan Eunhyuk membalasnya barang sekalipun.

"Eungh~" Eunhyuk susah payah membopong tubuh mungil itu sampai kamar saat Donghae terus saja mencumbunya.

'_Lihat saja nanti jagi~ kau yang akan tumbang!'_ Batin Eunhyuk.

.

.

Siwon melihat surat lamaran kerja yang Kyuhyun ajukan dengan teliti. Beberapa kali _namja_ itu membacanya.

"Apa lagi yang kau baca? Isinya akan sama saja!" Kyuhyun yang risih melihat bos besar itu sedari tadi hanya diam dan membaca lembar di tangannya mulai mengajukan protes.

"Hmm~ aku bingung kau akan aku tempatkan dimana. Tsk!" Siwon meletakkan lembar itu di atas meja dan menatap Kyuhyun serta Sungmin yang duduk dihadapannya bergantian.

"Kenapa Wonnie? Aaah~ maksudku kenapa Won?" Sungmin agaknya masih ingat apa yang Kyuhyun risihkan kemarin.

"Hmm~ susah Min. Disini semua tempat sudah diisi dan hanya ada~" Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mulai menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"_Office Boy_!"

Mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sontak membulat mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"_YA_! KAU MAU MATI!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Siwon menahan senyumnya mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie~ seriuslah!" Sungmin ikut mengutarakan protesnya.

Siwon hampir saja memngeluarkan tawaan lepasnya mendengar ucapan dua orang itu.

"Baiklah. Aku―"

Tok tok

Cklek

Sosok yang tadi mengetuk pintu mulai membuka pintu itu dan masuk.

"Ah~ ada tamu?" Kibum yang ingin masuk mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat dua orang itu duduk di hadapan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum. "Masuklah! Hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun." Jawab Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Siwon.

"Periksa ini." Kibum meletakkan dokumen yang tadi ia bawa tepat di hadapan Siwon.

Siwon menurut dan segera memeriksa dokumen yang Kibum berikan.

"Mau bekerja disini?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_~" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kibum-_ssi_~ Apa benar hanya _office boy_ yang kosong? Bukannya kemarin _manager_ disini dipindahkan ke pusat?" Tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

Kibum mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Benar~ _manager_nya dipindahkan kemarin." Jawab Kibum. "Tapi aku tak tahu jika dia sudah mendapatkannya." Kibum melirik Siwon yang masih sok sibuk dengan dokumen tadi.

"_Aish_! Lebih baik bekerja di bar Eunhyuk _hyung_ saja jika begini!" Kyuhyun yang kesal segera beranjak dari duduk dan meninggalkan ruangan Siwon.

"KYU!" Sungmin sedikit kaget mendapati tindakan Kyuhyun dan berniat mengejar suaminya.

"Kau harus bekerja Min. Jangan mengejarnya." Ujar Siwon.

"TSK! _ARA_!" Sungmin bersungut kesal dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan Siwon.

Siwon melirik punggung Sungmin sampai punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintunya. Sedikit merasa puas saat melihat dua sosok itu kesal dengan tindakannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kibum menyadarkan Siwon dan membuat senyuman misterius _namja_ itu terhenti.

"Ah~ _ani_." Siwon menggeleng dan mulai menandatangani dokumen tersebut dan memberikannya lagi pada Kibum.

"Aneh sekali. Bagaimana bisa orang seaneh kau menjadi direktur disini." Sungut Kibum seraya mengambil kasar dokumen itu dan mulai melangkah.

"_YA_! Kenapa malah kau yang kesal?" Siwon sedikit berteriak saat melihat _yeoja_ itu bersikap lain padanya.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan mengenggam dokumen itu keras.

"Aku baru sadar jika kau itu _namja_ yang sangat dingin dan sangat suka melihat orang lain sengsara." Ujar Kibum dingin.

"_YA_! Kau kenapa?" Siwon akhirnya beranjak dari duduk dan mendekati Kibum yang masih saja memunggunginya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika sikapmu itu tak baik! Kau selalu saja membuat hati orang lain sakit dan kau selalu suka berbuat begitu! Aku―"

Grep

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang dan entah bisikan dari mana _namja_ itu berani mengecup singkat tengkuk Kibum, membuat bulu roma Kibum meremang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan~" Cicit Kibum.

"Memberimu pelajaran. Kau mengacuhkanku akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa, hm?" Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Kibum dan menopangkan dagunya di bahu itu.

Kibum tak sengaja menjatuhkan dokumen yang sedari tadi ia pegang saat merasakan hembusan napas Siwon mengenai sekitar lehernya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa?" Siwon berbisik kembali, membuat tubuh Kibum bergetar sesaat.

"Aku― aku hanya ingin mencoba melupakanmu!"

Deg~

Siwon menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap kepala belakang Kibum lekat. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Haah~" Kibum melepaskan kungkungan tangan Siwon disekitar perutnya, melepaskan pelukan hangat _namja_ itu dari perutnya lalu mulai membalikkan tubuh, menghadap tepat ke arah Siwon.

"Aku hanya ingin membuka mata dan pikiranku jika kau memang belum bisa menerimaku." Kibum memulai penjelasannya dan menahan sekuat tenaga kegetiran yang melanda hatinya sejak tadi.

Siwon masih menatap mata Kibum dalam bingung.

"Aku baru sadar jika aku sepertinya memang tak harus bermimpi mendapatkanmu. Seberapa kerasnya aku merubah diriku tetap saja kau masih menyukai Sungmin. Percuma bukan?" Kibum memaksa tersenyum pada Siwon padahal hatinya sakit bukan main.

"Tapi~ Aku lihat Sungmin begitu mencintai suaminya. Akan sangat kejam jika kau masih saja mencintainya dan tega menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka." Ujarnya lagi. "Aku hanya sekedar memberimu nasehat saja. Nasehat sebagai teman. Pikirkan itu." Ujar Kibum.

_Yeoja_ itu kembali tersenyum pahit dan mulai membalikkan tubuh, berniat meninggalkan Siwon lagi.

Sreet

Braak!

Mata Kibum membulat saat dalam sekejap mata tubuhnya dibalik paksa dan sudah terpojok di pintu ruang Siwon, belum lagi _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai tengah memenjara tubuhnya.

"Won~ kau.."

"Aku tak mencintainya lagi!" Siwon menjawab dan memutuskan ucapan Kibum.

Kibum hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Aku minta maaf jika kau risih dengan kelakuanku pada Sungmin beberapa hari lalu, tapi sungguh! Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa selain hanya menganggapnya saudaraku." Ujar Siwon lagi.

"Aku memang mencintainya, menyukainya sampai tak terima jika dia menikah dengan Kyuhyun dulu, tapi~ sungguh, kini hanya ada perasaan ingin melindunginya sebagai saudara dan tak lebih. Aku juga melihat jika Sungmin hanya bahagia didekat Kyuhyun walau _namja_ itu dengan bodohnya mengacuhkan Sungmin dulu." Jelas Siwon.

Kibum terpana, begitu kaget akan penjelasan Siwon.

"Siwon-_ah_~ Kau―"

"Bantu aku! Aku akan semakin menghapus cintaku untuknya jika kau membantuku. Bantu aku." Ujar Siwon lagi.

"Wonnie~"

"Hanya kau yang bisa Bummie. Aku~ aku juga mencintaimu dan hanya kau yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari Sungmin, jadi aku mohon bant―"

Chu~

Dengan segera Kibum memejamkan mata dan memeluk leher Siwon, mengunci mulut cerewet itu dengan bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku akan membantumu, dengan senang hati." Jawab Kibum saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Siwon tersenyum, tak berusaha menjawab ucapan Kibum dan lebih memilih mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dengan wajah Kibum untuk kemudian membawanya pada ciuman panjang.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengaduk kasar mangkuk nasi miliknya seraya terus mengumpat dalam hati.

"Jangan mengumpat dalam hati _jagi_~ kau terlihat semakin menyedihkan." Cibir Sungmin.

"Tsk!"

Kyuhyun membanting sumpitnya ke atas meja dengan keras. "Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan _Office Boy_ dihadapanku? _Aish_! Dasar kuda liar itu!" Kyuhyun kembali mengomel dan tak terima dengan ucapan Siwon siang tadi.

"_Aigoo_! Wonn― ah, Siwon hanya bercanda saja. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin membuatmu kesal." Ujar Sungmin.

"Dan dia sukses membuatku kesal sekarang. Sangat sukses." Cibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, meletakkan sumpitnya perlahan diatas meja dan beranjak dari duduk untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Jangan terlalu lama kesal dengannya. Hmm.. menurutku _OB_ bagus juga untuk pemula." Goda Sungmin.

"_YA_! _Aish_! Kau sama saja!" Umpat Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan mulai memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Jangan terus berteriak. Tak sopan!" Ujar Sungmin.

"Tsk! Kau tak akan aku izinkan pergi ke kantor kuda itu mulai sekarang. Kita cari tempat kerja di kantor lain saja." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu. Kau jangan kekanakan Kyu." Ujar Sungmin.

"Terserah! Aku sangat kesal dengan kuda itu. Pokoknya kita cari kerjaan di kantor lain." Putus Kyuhyun.

"_Sirheo_! Aku tak akan pindah dari sana!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam belakang kepala Kyuhyun.

Sreet

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin sampai tubuh itu jatuh terduduk dipangkuannya. "_Wae_? Tak mau meninggalkan kuda tersayangmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap mata Sungmin lekat.

"Apa? Kau ini! Aku hanya tak mau berpisah dari Donghae dan teman yang lain. Aku sudah nyaman disana." Jawab Sungmin.

"Haaah~ baiklah! Aku yang akan mencari kerja di tempat lain." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi~ _OB_ juga tak masalah jika untuk pemula Kyu. Mau ya?" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"Kau ini! Walau pemula, aku sempat menangani perusaan _appa_ku dan _appa_mu. Jadi aku masih cukup layak mendapat kursi _manager_ itu." Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Haah~ padahal aku ingin bekerja denganmu. Tapi ya jika kau tak mau jadi _OB_―"

"Tentu tak mau!" Kyuhyun segera memutuskan ucapan Sungmin. "Aku bisa kembali idiot dan gila jika menjadi _OB_ begitu." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Aku tak akan macam-macam Ming! Cukup dukung aku mendapatkan pekerjaan dan aku bisa bertanggung jawab pada kalian berdua nantinya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Eum.. _Arasseo_~" Jawab Sungmin lemah, perlahan tangannya mulai memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbalut piyama biru itu dengan erat. "Tapi aku akan sangat merindukanmu, KyuBear~" Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin dan balas memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Hanya tak bertemu disiang hari dan anggap saja aku masih _babo_ seperti yang dulu, selalu menunggumu disini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ide bagus." Lirihnya lagi.

Sesaat tak ada obrolan diantara mereka, hanya keheningan yang tercipta.

"Jika masih merindukanku~ setiap malam kita akan melakukannya~" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Eum? Apa?" Sungmin mendongak dan menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan perlahan memejamkan mata, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin lalu mendaratkan dengan lembut bibirnya diatas bibir _plump_ Sungmin.

"Bercinta denganku setiap malam~" Jawab Kyuhyun disela-sela bungkamannya pada mulut Sungmin.

"Eungh~ Kyuuuh~"

Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Bercinta setiap malam? Sungmin tak habis pikir bagaimana keadaannya besok.

Sreet

Kyuhyun membimbing kedua tangan Sungmin mengalung di lehernya dan mulai mengendong tubuh Sungmin. Berjalan pelan menuju kamar mereka tanpa melepas kecupan itu.

'_Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh?'_ Tanya Sungmin dalam hati saat melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang tak ada candaan sedikitpun didalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**ToBe Continue**

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**AIDASUNGJIN, MsJongjin, KyuLov, 137Line, HANA, kyumin forever, Chikyumin, HyunMing joo, Minimi, Kimimaki, indahpus96, Lytte . ming, ririnelfkms, oom . komariah.921, Kyurin Minnie, LovelyMin, Kyukyu, kang sung hye, freychullie, HeeYeon, ImSFS, SparKSomniA0321, KMS kyuminshiper, pumpkins cholee, Sasya, anin, minyu, chanmoody, HyunMinChan, Liaa kyuminelf, sparkyumin13, Niezty Elfsone, coffeewie kyumin, moshassi, Guest, kyuqie, MinnieGalz, Guest, sparkyumin-08, Aey raa kms, Song HyoRa137, bunyming, Ji0298, love haehyuk, FiungAsmara, kyuminalways89, Baby Joy 137, BbuingBbuing137, Princess kyumin, Sunghyunnie, Keun Yoon, adinda . sungmin, Shywona489, Ayu Kyumin, nurmakyuminelf, sparkyumin, Zhang Ary, nannaa, nandaLJ1307, Guest, kyumin4ever, Hanazawa Yui, Monnom, Miyoori29, nahanakyu, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, rinyeol, thiafumings, DANHOBAKMING1, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, cloudyeye, Snowhite04, Kim kinan, hyuknie, cho arin, Guest, neganugu, gaeming, hera triana, Minyeechan, Hyeri Cho, Lu'iL Kyumin Elf, Guest, audrey musaena, Gyu137Ming, cha demon, Guest, KimRyeonii, NithanyaKYu, kang sung hye, Iam E . L . F and JOYer, miramink, nova0429, 137137137, i'MJanie.**

**Q & A**

**A : Kapan Kyuhyun mendapat pekerjaan?**

**Q : Ini pertanyaan yang banyak sekali ditanya chingudeul. Tenang chingudeul, Kyuhyun juga berpikir begitu kok, makanya dia belum siap memiliki anak. Kyunnie appa orangnya bertanggung jawab kok. Tenang saja.#wink bareng Kyu**

::

Sepertinya hanya itu pertanyaan terbanyak.

Dan masalah update, saya minta maaf tak bisa kilat chingudeul, tugas kuliah lagi banyak-banyaknya.

**MIND TO RNR, AGAIN?**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**::Happiness::  
.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**.**

**By Cho Hanbyeol**

**.**

**Rate T+, M**

**.**

**OOC, GS, TYPO(S), ETC**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Ruangan kecil dengan ranjang tak cukup besar itu kembali menjadi saksi percintaan sepasang suami istri itu.

Sedari tadi derit kaki ranjang yang bergesekan dengan lantai terus terdengar. Kadang terdengar cepat, pelan, keras dan malah hilang sama sekali.

Jangan lupakan deru napas panjang juga saling bersahutan diatas kasur tak cukup lembut itu.

"Haah~ hhh~"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus membuka mulutnya untuk melancarkan masuknya udara ke dalam paru-paru mereka. Terpaksa harus melakukan cara ini karena sepertinya hidung tak sanggup mengendalikan pernapasan mereka yang semakin sesak saja.

"Hhh~ hhh~"

Sungmin yang berada dibawah kungkungan Kyuhyun tak kalah tragisnya. Keadaan _yeoja_ itu sangat berantakan, tapi tetap saja manis di mata Kyuhyun dan sepertinya itu memang satu fakta. Sungmin akan tetap terlihat manis walau dengan keadaan seberantakan apapun.

"Kyuuuh~ Cu―cukup, _ne_?" Ujarnya saat merasakan Kyuhyun akan kembali memulai sesi percintaan itu.

"Hhhh~ Sehhh~ Sekali sajaah lagih Mingh~" Ujar Kyuhyun susah payah seraya mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopangkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuh Sungmin agar tak kembali menindih tubuh mungil yang sedang mengandung benihnya itu.

"Hhh~ Aku lelahh Kyuuh~ cukup, _ne_?" Pinta Sungmin seraya memainkan jemarinya didada polos― _ani_ maksudnya di dada kemerahan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menangkap jemari lentik itu dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengenggam jemari itu erat.

"Aku ingin mengingatnya lagi dan lagi agar aku tak cepat merindukanmu jika besok mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku hanya ingin itu saja." Jawabnya.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya pertanda tak setuju dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Tetap saja. Ujung-ujungnya aku yang jadi korban." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, mengecup lama telapak tangan mungil itu kemudian ia letakkan telapak tangan itu di dadanya. "Biasanya kau yang menggodaku. Kenapa sekarang aku yang menggoda kau jadi lemah begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin makin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Itu karena dulu kau tak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali. Bagaimana aku tak stress? Sekarang lepas dari perangkapmu saja sudah sangat bagus." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun makin tak bisa membendung hasratnya untuk memakan kelinci itu saat melihat bibir merah muda Sungmin terus mengerucut.

Kyuhyun mengecup kilat bibir _plump_ itu dan kembali memandang wajah bersemu Sungmin.

"_Aigoo_~ Apa sebegitu dahsyatnya ciuman Kyunnie sampai Minnie merona begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kekanakannya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Ne_~ Kyunnie selalu saja membuat Minnie bisa melayang ke udara hanya dalam satu sentuhan dan Minnie suka itu." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi jangan menghabisiku dalam beberapa jam juga Kyu. Aku dan _baby_ yang sengsara." Sungut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli dan dengan perlahan menyentuh ujung hidung Sungmin dengan ujung hidungnya sekilas. "Tak mungkin Kyunnie membuat Minnnie dan _baby_ sengsara. Malah Kyunnie akan membuat kebahagian untuk Minnie dan _baby_." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau menyiksaku Kyu. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang ingin memberikan kebahagiaan padaku dan _baby_?" Jawab Sungmin.

"Jadi bercinta denganku itu menyengsarakan Minnie?" Kyuhyun cukup kaget akan penuturan Sungmin.

"Bu―bukan begitu maksudku. Kau yang liar dan tak ingat waktu yang membuatku sengsara." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sengsara. Sungguh Ming." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya― hanya tak ingin begitu cepat merindukanmu saat jauh darimu besok." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hhh~" Sungmin kembali menghela napasnya. "_Arasseo_ Kyu, _arasseo_." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku juga tak mau terlalu cepat merindukanmu tapi kau harus ingat _baby_ kita juga _jagi_." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Aku ingat _baby_, Ming. Tak mungkin aku menyakitinya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jadi― kita lanjutkan lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya kembali menabrakkan sekilas ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya sekilas sebelum mengangguk pasrah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Sungmin untuk kemudian membawanya dalam bungkaman hangat.

Sreet

"Eungh~" Sungmin meleguh tertahan saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Eungh~" Kembali leguhan itu terdengar dan bedanya kali ini tangan Sungmin sudah memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat.

"Aah~ Hmmmppphhh~" Sungmin terus meleguh dalam bungkaman Kyuhyun saat tubuh itu kembali bergerak diatasnya.

Dapat diperkirakan derit kaki ranjang dengan lantai itu akan kembali terdengar dan tak lama deru napas berat itu ikut kembali menghiasi kamar bersuasana panas itu.

"_Aasssh_~" Kyuhyun walau mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya diatas Sungmin tapi tetap saja masih berhati-hati agar kehidupan didalam perut istrinya tak terancam bahaya.

Sepertinya walau diliputi nafsu, Kyuhyun masih memakai akal sehatnya dan mengingat jika anak mereka masih penting dari segala percintaan.

"Kyuuh~ Aah~ untukh sekaranggh~ jangan berhenti _jagiih_~" Ujar Sungmin saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas dengan tak sengaja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan masih saja menggerakkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Sungmin, lalu dengan cepat mulut Kyuhyun mencari dan langsung melahap dua gundukan kenyal tepat di dada Sungmin yang sejak tadi dianggurkannya begitu saja.

"Aah~" Sungmin sedikit terpekik dan langsung menutup matanya erat saat lagi-lagi lidah nakal itu menyapa ujung dadanya. Tak ada yang bisa menyengatnya seperti ini melainkan lidah nakal milik Kyuhyun.

"_Jagiiih_~ haaah~" Sungmin sebenarnya sangat lelah, tapi tubuhnya sudah mulai tak kompak lagi dengannya, jadilah Sungmin kini menginginkannya walau tak begitu aktif membalas setiap serangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuh~ lagi Kyuuh~ aaah~ di―disana…" Racaunya saat milik Kyuhyun menyentuh titik tersensitif dalam tubuhnya.

Mendengar itu membuat Kyuhyun yang semula hampir kembali jatuh mendadak bersemangat.

"_Jagi_~ Kita lalui malam ini bersama." Ujar Kyuhyun saat merasakan orgasmenya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Orgasme yang entah keberapa kalinya untuk malam ini.

"Euugghh~ _N_―_nehh_~" Jawab Sungmin pasrah masih menikmati hujaman Kyuhyun.

"_Jagiih_~ aah~ aku datang. Tak bisa ditahan lagi, akh~"

Lagi, cairan itu menghambur masuk ke dalam tubuh Sungmin begitu pula dengan Sungmin, sejak tadi cairannya juga ikut bercampur dengan cairan Kyuhyun.

Brugh!

Kyuhyun jatuh disamping tubuh Sungmin dengan mata terpejam. Mulut dua insan itu terbuka sempurna untuk menghirup udara yang semakin menipis memenuhi paru-paru mereka.

"Mingh~ _Gomawo_~" Lirih Kyuhyun saat matanya sudah menatap mata terpejam Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha membuka matanya dengan susah payah dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"_Cheonmaneyo_~" Jawab Sungmin.

Chu~

Sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh jangkung itu.

"Aku lelah Kyu~" Rengeknya.

"_Aigoo_~ _Umma_ satu ini manja sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"_Umma_ muda memang harus manja, bukan?" Tanya Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Hm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tidurlah~ Jika kau tak tidur aku akan memintanya lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan tidur!" Jawab Sungmin cepat seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas mendapati jawaban Sungmin. "Bercinta denganku sepertinya benar-benar neraka untukmu ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"_Aniya_~ Aku hanya lelah Kyu~ sangat lelah~" Jawab Sungmin.

"_Ara_~ Aku hanya menggodamu saja Ming." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mulai mengecup kepala Sungmin sekilas.

"_Jalja_~" Bisiknya.

"Hmm~" Jawab Sungmin.

"Mimpi indah~" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Ne_~" Jawab Sungmin lagi seraya mulai memejamkan mata. "Kyu~ dingin. Selimutnya tolong." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurut dan segera menarik selimut yang tepat berada di kaki mereka.

"_Jalja Baby_~" Bisik Kyuhyun lagi setelah selimut itu menutupi tubuh polosnya dan Sungmin.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan diri karena pagi ini mereka terlambat bangun.

"_Aish_! Bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun memasang asal dasi abu-abunya dan bergegas mengambil tas kantornya.

"_Aigoo_. Sini aku saja." Sungmin yang melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dari dapur segera menghampiri suaminya.

Dengan cekatan tangan mungilnya memasangkan dasi itu sampai terpasang indah di leher Kyuhyun.

"Selesai~" Jawabnya seraya tersenyum melihat dasi itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "_Gomawo_." Ujarnya.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencuri cium dan tersenyum manis saat lagi-lagi melihat rona merah dari wajah sungmin.

"_Morning kiss, jagi_~" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_! _Ara_. Kita sarapan dulu." Sungmin segera berbalik dan melangkah menuju meja makan.

Kyuhyun menurut dan ikut melangkah bersama Sungmin.

"Hanya roti saja. _Mianhae_." Ujar Sungmin saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursi.

"_Gwenchana_. Ini sudah cukup. Tapi apa cukup untuk _baby _kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan memandang perut datar Sungmin dengan sedih.

"_Gwenchana_. Kali ini bisa dimaafkan." Ujar Sungmin seraya mulai mengambil roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat yang tinggal sedikit itu.

"_Jha_~" Sungmin menyodorkan roti tawar itu tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dan memakan roti itu perlahan. "Doakan aku agar cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan dan bisa menaikkan ekonomi kita lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersnyum dan mengangguk. "Pasti." Jawabnya.

"Istriku tak makan?"

Kyuhyun menyuapkan Sungmin roti tawar itu pada Sungmin dan dengan senang hati Sungmin menerimanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Mashitta_." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Yang berasal dari tangan Kyunnie memang selalu enak." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya sesaat mendengar ucapan itu.

"_Arasseo_. Kyunnie benar." Jawab Sungmin pasrah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kembali menyuapkan Sungmin.

"Lihat ini. Kenapa _umma_ muda ini masih saja makan tak benar?" Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin yang ternoda selai coklat itu dengan ibu jari lalu menjilatnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Suapkan lagi Kyu." Rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Siap tuan putri." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

Teet teet

"Eum?" Sungmin yang mendengar bel apartemen mereka berbunyi segera menatap pintu apartemen.

"Biar aku saja." Sungmin segera bangkit saat melihat Kyuhyun ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

Teet teet

Suara bel apartemen itu terus berbunyi.

"Iya sebentar." Sungmin menjawab seraya mulai menyambar knop pintu apartemen itu lalu memutarnya.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tinggi besar dihadapan Sungmin.

"_Eoh_? Wonnie-_ah_." Ujar Sungmin sedikit bingung.

.

.

Tiga orang itu terlihat masih enggan membuka suaranya. Hanya mata mereka saja yang masih menatap satu sama lain.

"Kenapa Wonnie, maksudku Siwon kesini?" Pertanyaan Sungmin menjadi pembuka kecanggungan mereka.

"Apa gara-gara aku terlambat datang?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Siwon tersenyum dan menggeleng. "_Ani_."Jawab Siwon datar seraya masih menatap Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun balas menatap mata Siwon tajam.

"Minnie. Bisa buatkan aku kopi?" Tanya Siwon.

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari duduk, meninggalkan sofa itu dan lebih memilih menghampiri dapurnya.

"Apa lagi tujuanmu kesini? Mau memanas-manasiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus saat tubuh Sungmin benar-benar tak ada lagi diantara mereka.

"Woah~ Sejak sembuh kau semakin tempramen saja ya." Komentar Siwon.

"_Aish_! Lebih baik kau segera enyah dari sini _hyung_. Aku bosan melihatmu!" Sungut Kyuhyun seraya membuang tatapannya ke samping.

Siwon tersenyum puas menerima ucapan ketus itu. "Kau rapi sekali. Pakai jas begitu. Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja mencari pekerjaan. Banyak sekali kantor di Seoul ini yang akan menerimaku." Jawabnya.

"_Arasseo_! Selamat berjuang Kyu." Jawab Siwon.

"_Gomawo hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mulai bangkit. "Karena kau dan Sungmin tujuannya sama, aku menitipkannya padamu saja. Bawa dia ke kantor ya _hyung_." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya berniat melangkah.

"Kau juga sama tujuannya dengan kami."

Kyuhyun urung melangkah dan malah menatap Siwon aneh. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haaah~ Tak enak bercanda denganmu. Kau orangnya sulit diajak bercanda." Ujar Siwon seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa usang itu.

"Kau―"

"Jadilah _manager_ku." Ujar Siwon cepat.

Kyuhyun makin bingung mendengar ucapan _namja_ itu.

"Kau sudah gila ternyata. Tsk!" Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, _babo_!" Ujar Siwon lagi dan kali ini juga membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Masalah O.B kemarin aku hanya bercanda. Percayalah." Ujar Siwon lagi. "Sebenarnya aku sengaja mengosongkan kursi _manager_ itu untukmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Siwon terus berujar.

"Kyaa! Wonnie benarkah?" Sungmin yang baru datang dari dapur itu hampir terlonjak mendengar penuturan Siwon.

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya untuk melihat Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Benar Ming. Suamimu yang cepat merajuk itu akan bekerja di kantorku. Di kantor kita." Jawab Siwon.

"KYAA! Wonnie _gomawo_." Ujar Sungmin senang. "Kyu kau dengar?" Tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun belum juga membalikkan tubuh.

"Biarkan dia bermimpi Ming. Kemarikan kopiku." Siwon menggapai gelas yang masih Sungmin pegang itu agar berpindah ke tangannya.

Sungmin segera memberikan gelas berisi kopi itu pada Siwon dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kaku tak jauh dari sofa.

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. "Kenapa hanya diam saja?" Tanya Sungmin saat tak mendapati reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun.

"Kuda sialan itu! Benar-benar ingin habis ditanganku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar Ming." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dengan perlahan dan menghampiri sosok yang masih saja duduk santai di sofanya seraya menyeruput kopi buatan Sungmin tadi.

Pletak!

Dengan tak berperasaan Kyuhyun mendaratkan jitakan kerasnya di kepala Siwon.

"_YA_!" Siwon yang kaget dengan sapaan tangan Kyuhyun itu segera meletakkan gelas diatas meja dan memberikan perlawanan pada _namja_ kurang ajar itu.

"Beraninya kau!" Teriak Siwon seraya ingin membalaskan perbuatan Kyuhyun tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih cekatan sehingga jitakan itu tak mendarat di kepalanya.

"Sial! Kemari kau!" Teriak Siwon saat melihat Kyuhyun malah berlari dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sungmin.

"_Aish_! Dasar Pengecut." Cibir Siwon.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah dua _namja_ dewasa yang sangat konyol itu.

"Jadi Kyunnie sudah bisa bekerja mulai hari ini kan Won?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja jika iblis itu mau." Jawab Siwon ketus. Niatnya masih ingin mendaratkan satu jitakannya di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau dengar Kyu? Kyunnie mulai bekerja hari ini saja." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap mata kelinci itu lalu mulai mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah tak sabar." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin begitu lega mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya―" Ucapan Siwon membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali menatap _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kenapa lagi?" Ketus Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi aku dan _bummie_ menikah." Ujarnya.

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar berita itu. "_Jeongmal_?" Tanya Sungmin penuh semangat.

Siwon mengangguk. "_Ne_ Ming. Sebenarnya tujuanku kesini bukan hanya untuk menerima kyuhyun, tetapi untuk mengundang kalian juga." Ujarnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, tapi apa ada sesuatu dibalik ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Siwon seraya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Setelah menikah aku akan berbulan madu dengan Bummie dan~ perusahaan aku serahkan padamu sampai aku pulang." Jawabnya.

"_MWO_?" Teriak Kyuhyun. "Waah! Kuda ini benar-benar sudah gila!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar uapan Siwon.

"Dan jika perusahaanku bangkrut gara-gara kau, aku pastikan kau akan menjadi gelandang seumur hidup." Ancam Siwon.

"Wonnie. Kau tega?" Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Tenang saja Ming. Hanya dia yang aku tendang keluar. Kau akan tinggal denganku dan Bummie." Jawab Siwon.

"Haah! Aku seakan menjadi gila berbicara dengan kuda ini." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya asal.

.

.

Seperti yang Siwon ucapkan. Setelah peristiwa apartemen itu, seminggu kemudian Siwon resmi melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Kibum dan berbulan madu ke pulau Guam.

Kyuhyun mengira pengantin baru itu berbulan madu hanya seminggu atau paling lama dua mingggu. Tetapi Kyuhyun harus menelan pahitnya kehidupan saat mendapati Siwon yang belum juga kembali selama dua bulan semenjak bulan madu itu.

"_Aish_!"

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kecil itu saat kepalanya sakit bukan main mengurus segala macam pekerjaan yang Siwon limpahkan padanya.

"Eungh~ Kyunnie _wae_?" Sungmin yang sudah tidur disampingnya akhirnya terbangun.

"Ah~ _Mian_ membuatmu terbangun _jagi_. Tidurlah lagi." Kyuhyun segera mengusap pipi yang semakin lama semakin tampak berisi itu dengan sayang.

"Ini sudah jam berapa Kyu? Kenapa kau belum tidur juga?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Baru jam sebelas." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"_Aish_! Cepat tidur dan lupakan pekerjaan itu." Sungmin akhirnya membuka mata dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Tak bisa Ming. Jika tak dikerjakan akan sangat menumpuk nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_! Siwon keterlaluan." Sungut Sungmin.

"Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. "Setidaknya aku bisa meminta gaji ekstra untuk segala kelelahan ini padanya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. Kau benar Kyu. Tapi~ Aku jadi ingin makan manisan lagi Kyu." Rengek Sungmin.

"_MWO_? Manisan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Kenapa kau terkejut begitu Kyu? Bukannya kau sering membelikannya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Memang benar aku sering membelinya tapi sekarang jam berapa _jagi_? Toko manisan buka jam delapan pagi nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sontak mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku sangat ingin Kyu. Sangat~" Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku mohon _jagi_. Jangan sekarang. Aku mohon sekali. Sekarang sudah larut dan bahkan pekerjaanku belum selesai." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Arasseo_!" Jawab Sungmin seraya mulai membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher istrinya. "Aku janji besok akan membelikannya sebanyak yang kau mau. Kalau bisa kita beli semua dan simpan di kulkas agar kau bisa memakannya kapanpun." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali membalikkan tubuh menjadi menatap Kyuhyun. "Jeongmal?" Tanya Sungmin antusias.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau bisa mempercayainya." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya kembali mengusap lembut pipi berisi itu.

"_Arasseo_. Aku akan menunggu smapai besok."

Chu~

"_Jalja_, Kyu~" Ucap Sungmin. "Kau juga segeralah tidur." Sambung Sungmin.

"Pasti. Sebentar lagi dan kau tidur saja duluan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai kembali memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat seraya kembali menatap layar _laptop_. "Kuda menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun kembali memaki tetapi kali ini dengan nada pelan agar Sungmin tak kembali terbangun.

.

.

Siang ini, waktunya istirahat dan Sungmin sudah terlihat mengunyah manisan yang Kyuhyun bawakan untuknya tadi.

Dengan tenang Sungmin menatap layar _laptop_nya dan sesekali tangan mungilnya itu menyambar manisan.

Sepertinya hidup _yeoja_ itu sangat damai asalkan ada manisan penyokong hidupnya, bahkan tugas yang menumpuk itu dapat dengan mudah ia kerjakan.

"Apa itu Min?" Donghae yang melihat sedari tadi Sungmin terus saja memakan benda aneh menurut Donghae segera mendekat dan mencicipinya.

"Eum~ enak." Komentar Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum dan memandang Donghae. "Kau suka? Ayo makan bersamaku. Kyunnie sudah menyediakan banyak, jadi tak perlu takut habis." Jawab Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku juga bisa memakannya?" Tanya Donghae seraya menyeret kursi kosong dan meletakkannya disamping Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian kembali menatap layar _laptop_nya. "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Donghae.

"Belum. Nanti saja. Sekarang waktunya istirahat Min. Kenapa kau masih bekerja?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tak tahu. Aku mau saja." Jawab Sungmin masih menata layar _laptop_nya.

"Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memiliki mata pandan gara-gara bergadang ya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tepat sekali Hae. Dia itu tidur jam satu malam terus." Ujar Sungmin. "Aku sudah bilang untuk tak terlalu keras bekerja tapi dia masih saja begitu." Ujar Sungmin.

"Benar! Dia bisa sakit jika begitu." Komentar Donghae masih seraya mengunyah manisan itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Donghae lagi.

"Kau semangat sekali. Terlihat seperti ibu hamil." Ujar Sungmin.

"Eum.. Benarkah terlihat begitu?" Tanya Donghae seraya menghentikan acara makannya.

"Benar. Terlihat begitu." Sungmin berujar seraya menunjuk sekilas wajah Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku memang sedang mengandung." Ujarnya.

Mata Sungmin sontak membulat mendengar berita baik itu. "Ah? _Jeongmalyo_?" Tanya Sungmin.

Donghae mengangguk. "_Ne_. Baru tiga minggu Min." Jawabnya.

"_OMO_! Kyaaa! _Chukkae_ Hae-_ah_!" Sungmin segera memeluk tubuh Donghae erat.

"Sepertinya kita akan menjodohkan anak kita kelak." Sambung Sungmin lagi.

Donghae hanya terkikik mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Semoga saja." Jawab Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya saat baru saja keluar dari kamar. Sama seperti malam-malam selanjutnya, _namja_ itu kembali harus disibukkan dengan dokumen itu.

"_Hyung_! Kapan kau pulang! Aku serasa ingin mati disini mengurusi perusahaanmu." Kyuhyun yang terlihat berbicara dengan ponselnya terus saja berujar ketus.

"_Sabar Kyu~ aku masih belum puas menghabisi waktuku dengan Bummie. Kau cukup memegang kendali perusahaanku dari sana."_ Jawab Siwon.

"_YA_! _Aish_!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya asal mendapati ucapan Siwon. "Cepat kembali kuda! Jangan terus-terusan melimpahkan tugas ini padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun masih ketus.

"_Hahaha… Kapan lagi kau menyalurkan otakmu yang cerdas itu untuk perusahaanku? Kerjakan dengan baik dan kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau."_ Ujar Siwon.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tak bisa begini _hyung_!" Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Kenapa tidak?"_ Tanya Siwon tanpa dosa.

"_YA_! Kau―"

"Eh? Sebentar Kyu. Sepertinya Bummie perlu bantuanku. Sudah dulu ya. _Annyeong_."

Flip

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata saat mendapati panggilannya diputus secara sepihak. "_YA_! Apa-apaan kuda liar itu!" Geram Kyuhyun seraya menganggam kuat ponselnya.

.

"Hiks~ Aku tak tahu kenapa _namja_ itu begitu jahat~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan tatapannya pada ponsel dan lebih memilih menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Hiks~ Aku tak tahu Min. _Nappeun Namja_! Padahal _yeoja_ itu begitu mencintainya. Lihat! Dia sampai bersusah payah menyusuri taman bersalju untuk _namja babo_ itu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi mendengar isakan dari mulut yang berbeda itu. Kyuhyun dengan segera menatap sofa dimana televisi masih menyala dan menayangkan tontonan drama yang Kyuhyun tak tahu apa sebenarnya itu.

"_YA_! _Aigoo_! Ini sudah malam dan kenapa kalian masih saja menonton drama mengerikan begini!"

Kyuhyun yang kesal segera mendekati televisi dan mematikan dengan asal televisi itu.

"_YA_! Apa yang Kyunnie lakukan!" Sungmin sontak berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam dengan mata basahnya.

"Hidupkan lagi.. televisi itu!" Sungmin berujar dingin pada Kyuhyun.

"Tak akan!" Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin. "_Aish_! Kalian masih memakan ini?" Kyuhyun mengambil kotak manisan itu dan memandang isinya miris.

"Tsk! Kalian menghabiskannya lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Donghae dan Sungmin bergantian. "Lihat kalian! Bibir sudah berwarna kuning begitu. Menjijikkan! Hentikan memakan benda aneh ini dan berhenti juga menonton drama itu terus menerus! Aku bosan mendapati tangisan kalian setiap malam!" Omel Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan ketus Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_! Menyusahkan sekali!" Kyuhyun kembali mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat men_dial_ nomor seseorang.

Kyuhyun menunggu sambungan teleponnya terhubung.

"_Hyung_!" Panggil Kyuhyun saat panggilannya terhubung.

"…"

"Istrimu _hyung_. Bawa dia pulang atau bibirnya akan kuning permanen karena memakan benda menjijikkan begitu." Adu Kyuhyun.

"_YA_! Itu bukan benda menjijikkan Kyu!" Sungmin yang tak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun ssegera berucap.

"Terserah! Yang jelas segera bawa istrimu pulang _hyung_. Mereka berdua menggila jika bertemu." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"TSK!" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "TERSERAH!" Ujar Sungmin seraya mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"MENYEBALKAN!" Kali ini Donghae yang mengomel. "Tak usah kau adukan pada Hyukkie juga aku akan pulang!" Ujar Donghae lagi seraya mulai meninggalkan ruang tamu itu.

"_Aish_! Mereka kekanakan!" Umpat Kyuhyun saat mendengar nada sinis baik dari Sungmin maupun Donghae.

.

.

Cklek

Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu kamarnya dan segera mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka. Senyum _namja_ itu terkembang saat melihat sosok Sungmin tengah tertidur di ranjang dengan posisi memunggunginya.

Kyuhyun menutup lagi pintu kamarnya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang.

Sreet

Kyuhyun berbaring disana dan dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Kau belum tidur, bukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"Siapa bilang?" Tanya Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang _yeoja_ itu. "Mulai merajuk lagi. Bahkan sebentar lagi kau jadi _umma_~" Lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka mata dan sontak mengembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie menyebalkan! Aku dan Donghae hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton drama dan memakan manisan itu saja." Jawab Sungmin.

"_Aigoo_~ manis sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Perlahan tangan _namja_ itu mulai membalikkan tubuh Sungmin sampai kini posisi tidur mereka saling berhadapan. "_Arasseo_. Tapi jangan terlalu sering mengkonsumsinya, perhatikan juga _baby_ kita. Lihat saja dia sudah berkembang begini." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut perut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku tak sabar melihatnya lahir ke dunia ini Kyu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku juga~" Jawab Kyuhyun masih mengusap lembut perut Sungmin. "Tapi~ _Aish_! Kenapa kasur ini sangat keras?" Kyuhyun membenarkan letak tubuhnya diatas kasur. "Hmm.. Sepertinya kita harus mengganti ini dengan yang baru." Jawabnya.

"Haah~ kau bahkan dalam waktu tiga bulan bisa mengganti hampir keseluruhan dari apartemen ini dengan yang baru. Aku sampai tercengang." Ujar Sungmin.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bagus. Tapi kenapa mewahnya seakan dipaksakan. Apartemen kecil ini cocoknya dengan barang lama Kyu." Jawab Sungmin lagi.

"Tapi apa salahnya mengganti mereka dengan yang baru Ming? Terlihat manis, bukan?" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya juga. Memang manis." Jawab Sungmin. "Kyu~ aku mau.."

"Manisan lagi?" Tebak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku mau kau memanjakanku malam ini." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas. "Itu tanpa dimintapun akan aku sanggupi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sreet

Sungmin segera menahan dada Kyuhyun saat mendapati wajah suaminya ingin mendekatinya. "Bukan itu~" Jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memelukku sepanjang malam." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "_Arasseo_." Jawabnya seraya mulai menarik tubuh mungil itu agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jangan terlalu sering memakan manisan gila itu dengan Donghae _noona_. Apa lagi menonton drama yang membuat matamu bengkak begini." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin.

"Itu menyenangkan, tak bisa begitu saja ditinggalkan." Jawab Sungmin.

"Haah~ Aku menyerah. Lakukan semaumu." Ujar Kyuhyun pasrah.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu lalu dengan cepat wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Sungmin menempelkan bibir mereka sekilas. "_Jalja_~" Lirih Sungmin seraya menatap mata _obsidian_ itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "_Jalja_~" Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah lirih. Dengan perlahan _namja_ itu menahan tengkuk Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menahan pinggang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata seraya mendekatkan lagi wajah mereka.

Chu~

Lagi! Ciuman pengantar tidur itu tercipta. Tak tahu harus berapa lama mereka melakukannya bahkan bisa saja aktivitas malam itu terjadi lagi malam ini, diranjang kecil yang belum sempat Kyuhyun ganti dengan yang baru itu.

Bisa saja. Semuanya tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun kita.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**::**

**::**

**:: EPILOG ::**

"Euuungh! Hhhaah.. haah~ eeuuungghhh~"

Suara kejan yang sangat berat terdengar dari salah satu ruang bersalin itu.

"Ayo nyonya. Sedikit lagi. Kerahkan semua tenaga." Dokter _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi membantu persalinan terus memberi instruksi.

"Hhhaah~ haaah~ eeuuungggh!" _Yeoja_ itu kembali mengejan kuat diantara napasnya yang hampir tersendat-sendat.

"Sedikit lagi _yeobo_. Sedikit lagi." _Namja_ yang sedari tadi menemani _yeoja_ itu bahkan selalu mengenggam jemari sang istri terus saja menguatkan istrinya.

"Hiks~ Kyunnie~" _Yeoja_ itu memanggil nama suaminya disela-sela menetralkan napas.

"Kau pasti bisa Ming. Ayo~ aku tahu kau _umma_ yang kuat." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin balas mengenggam jemari besar Kyuhyun seakan meminta kekuatan suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hhahh~ euuungh~"

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sungmin mengejan sekuat tenaga dan kali ini berhasil, tangisan bayi mendadak terdengar dan memenuhi ruang bersalin itu.

"Waah~ bayi yang sangat cantik." Dokter _yeoja_ itu berdecak kagum akan bayi yang ada dalam gendogannya sebelum memberikannya pada sang suster.

"Anak kita _yeoja_, _yeobo_~" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memeluk Sungmin.

"Anak kita _yeoja_?" Tanya Sungmin hampir menangis.

"Hm~" Kyuhyun mengangguk masih memeluk tubuh lemah Sungmin.

"Aku sangat senang Kyu~" Ujar Sungmin seraya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"AKH~" Sungmin menjerit tertahan saat sesuatu dalam perutnya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Ming~ _wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sepertinya anak anda kembar tuan." Sang dokter kembali ke posisi awal dan tampak memeriksa Sungmin.

"Benar. Ini kembar." Ujarnya. "Ayo nyonya. Apa anda masih bisa?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Ini seperti yang tadi nyonya. Kerahkan dengan tenaga." Ujar dokter itu.

"Eungh~" Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sebelum kembali mengejan untuk keberapa kalinya.

"KYUNNIE!" Teriak Sungmin seraya mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat, awal mengejannya kembali.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin sedih dan membiarkan tangannya diremas kuat oleh Sungmin.

'_Tak apa. Asal kau dan anak kita selamat.' _Batin Kyuhyun.

"Eeuuunggghh~ haaah~"

"Hooaaa. . . hooaaa. . ."

Suara tangisan bayi itu kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan bersalin itu.

"_OMO_! _Jinjja daebak_." Dokter itu segera menggendong bayi kedua KyuMin. "Bayinya _namja_ yang tampan. Anak kalian _yeoja_ dan _namja_." Ujar dokter itu senang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam. Masih diposisi awal seraya menatap bayi dalam gendongan sang dokter dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit digambarkan.

"Kita― mendapatkan dua sekaligus?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kita hebat~" Jawab Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**::**

**Special thanks :**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, AIDASUNGJIN, adinda . sungmin, LovelyMin, Imjanie, moshassi, 137Line, DadjoePranatha, DANHOBAKMING1, Chikyumin, 137137137, pumpkins cholee, Niezty Elfsone, Kyuqie, NaeKyu, kikihanni , Minimi, song min ah, kyumin forever, BbuingBbuing137, TaraKyu, HANA, Minyu, nandaLJ1307, SparKSomniA0321, bunyming, Sha, Aey raa kms, indahpus96, hera triana, thiafumings, Miyoori29, Sunghyunnie, KyuLov, Nahanakyu, cloudyeye, Guest, Keun Yoon, Park Min, Mei Hyun15, Zhang Ary, Ayu Kyumin, hyuknie, Kyurin Minnie, ImSFS, audrey musaena, , KMS kyuminshiper, MinnieGalz, nannaa, Shywona489, athena137, Park Min Rin, Rinyeol, parkgyuchi , mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, Monnom, coffeewie kyumin, kyumin4ever , Baby Joy 137, MsJongjin, Liaa kyuminelf, Freychullie, Hyeri Cho , KaJoestikaYu, miramink, Guest, Princess kyumin, HyunMinChan, ajid kyumin, Guest , kyuminalways89, Kiigecha93, RithaGaemGyu, hamano misaki, Neganugu, nova0429**

**::**

**Fiuh#usap keringat di dahi.**

**Akhirnya satu fict selesai juga.**

**Kemarin ada yang bertanya.**

**Q : kenapa dengan donghae?**

**A : donghae tak kenapa-kenapa. Dia hanya keguguran saja dan bukan penyakit ^^**

**::**

**Q : kemana perusahaan Kyuhyun?**

**A : ini sudah pernah saya jawab. Jika sungmin harus menjual perusahaan mereka untuk biaya pengobatan kyuhyun. Makanya itu mereka jadi serba kekurangan.**

**::**

**Terima kasih untuk chingudeul. Tanpa kalian saya yakin sekali fict ini tak akan bisa selesai dengan cepat.**

**Saya sangat senang bisa diterima baik disini ^^**

**Untuk terakhir.**

**MIND TO RNR, AGAIN? ^^**

**GOMAWO CHINGUDEUL.**


End file.
